Angeles de la Luna
by Meikyo
Summary: Yue tiene un pasado que el mismo desconoce, solo Clow lo sabe, pero se lo recoerdara a su devido tiempo cuando conosca a los suyos...... dejen Reviews POR FA!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Alumnas de Intercambio

ANGELES DE LA LUNA

****

**CAPITULO 1: "Alumnas de intercambio"**

Ya han pasado varios años desde que Sakura y sus amigos habían terminado de trasformar las cartas clow en cartas Sakura. Por lo que Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban estudiando la secundaria junto con Shaoran quien había regresado para estar alado de su amada; por otro lado Touya y Yukito se encontraba por comenzar el segundo ciclo de sus estudios de la universidad, para lo cual los dos habían escogido la misma carrera de Lic. Relaciones Internacionales. Sin embargo nunca imaginaron que sus vidas cambiarían al comenzar un nuevo ciclo escolar.

Esa mañana de primavera era muy cálida, y el sol comenzaba a resplandecer, cuando un gran grito se escucho en la casa de la familia Kinomoto. La cual no era otro que el grito de Sakura, anunciando su despertar como todas las mañanas, por lo que nadie se sorprendía al escucharlo.

Touya: Otra vez se te hizo tarde Moustro

Replica el hermano al ver correr a su hermana de un lado a otro como todos los días. 

Sakura: ¡NO SOY UN MOUSTRO!

Grita con enfado la joven de cabellos castaños. Mientras baja las escaleras para encontrar a su padre en la cocina.

Fujitaka: ¡buenos días pequeña Sakura!

Sakura: buenos días... buenos días (dirigiéndose ala foto de su mama)

Fujitaka: será mejor que tomen su almuerzo 

Ambos: si!

De este modo los tres se sientan a tomar sus alimentos después de dar gracias.

Los tres: ¡GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA!

Sakura: esto esta delicioso!! (expresa mientras toma sus alimentos)

Fujitaka: me alegro que te haya gustado.... por cierto Touya!!... hoy llegan los alumnos de intercambio?

Touya: si, aun que aun no sabemos a quien nos asignaran.

Sakura: alumnos de intercambio? (pregunta con gran curiosidad)

Fujitaka: son alumnos del extranjero que vienen a estudiar aquí

Sakura: y ¿por que dice que no sabe a quien nos asignaran?

Fujitaka: lo dice, por que tu hermano y Yukishiro se ofrecieron a hospedar a dos de esos alumnos.

Sakura: ¡ENSERIO! Yukito también lo hizo?

Touya: si pero no creo que duren tanto aquí, sabiendo que tenemos un Moustro en la casa (replica en tono sarcástico)

Sakura: ¡HERMANO! (replica con el puño cerrado)

Fujitaka: ya dejen de pelear y mejor alístense o llegaran tarde.

Touya: en ese caso yo ya me voy.

Sakura: espérame yo también ya me voy

De esta forma los dos hermanos salen de la casa para dirigirse a sus escuelas; como lo hacen cada mañana, sin embargo a mitad de camino, ya los esperaban sus amigos Yukito y Shaoran (este ultimo había regresado para quedarse alado de su amada) quien es el novio oficial de Sakura; ante lo cual Touya no lo ve de buena manera.

Yukito: buenos días Sakura!!!

Sakura: buenos días Yukito!!!... Buenos días Shaoran!! 

A este ultimo lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla, lo cual provoca el enfado de su hermano.

Shaoran: buenos días!!! (responde el saludo, para después tomarla de la mano)

Touya: mocoso insolente!!! (replica al ver lo sucedido)

Yukito: cálmate Touya!!

Touya: ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?... si ese mocoso me quiere arrebatar el tesoro que tanto he cuidado 

Mirando con desprecio al chico que esta junto a su hermana patinando con gran emoción.

Yukito: creo que exageras Touya... Además Sakura ha dejado de ser una niña y creo que es mejor que este con el que con otra persona no lo crees?? (pregunta con una sonrisa)

Touya: no molestes!!! (mirando para otro lado)

En eso Sakura Asusta a su hermano por detrás de el. Causándole una dolorosa caída.

Sakura: ¡HERMANO!

Touya: ¿QUÉ QUIERES? (exclama desde el suelo)

Sakura: nada!.. solo que aquí se separan nuestros caminos (responde con una de sus sonrisas)

Touya: he!... es cierto 

Dice en tono de susurro al ver que su hermana tiene razón.

Yukito: en ese caso nos veremos en la salida!! 

Sakura: si!!

Yukito: la cuidas por favor!!! (dirigiéndose a Shaoran)

Shaoran: si (asintiendo a su vez con la cabeza)

Touya: no se te olvide que hoy habrá visitas en la casa!!! (en tono serio)

Sakura: sí....¡no lo olvidare!

Expresa mientras se aleja con su pareja dejando atrás a su hermano con Yukito quienes continúan su camino. Sin embargo una tristeza invade al joven de cabellos claros.

Touya: ¿sucede algo?

Yukito: aun me siento culpable (recordando cuando Touya le cedió sus poderes)

Touya: creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso?

Exclama mientras el joven de cabellos castaños obscuros se detiene obligando a su compañero hacer lo mismo; para después acercarse a el y acariciar sus suaves cabellos.

Yukito: si pero... (levantando su mirada)

Touya: pero nada... y será mejor irnos ya o llegaremos tarde.

Yukito: si... tienes razón

Entre tanto con Sakura... 

Shaoran: ¿por eso dijo tu hermano que llegaras temprano? (en tono serio)

Sakura: si 

Shaoran: mm...

Sakura: ¿sucede algo?

Shaoran: ¿qué pasara con Keroberus?

Sakura: a ¿qué te refieres con eso?

Shaoran: a que con la visita; Keroberus no tendrá toda la libertad que tenia antes.

Sakura: eso no lo había pensado... 

En eso llega una joven de cabellos largos y negros, así como de tez blanca,

Tomoyo: ¡bueno días!

Sakura: ¡¡¡Buenos días Tomoyo!!!

Tomoyo: ¿sucede algo Sakura? (pregunta al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga)

Shaoran: lo que pasa es que su familia hospedara a un estudiante de intercambio...

Tomoyo: y no saben que hacer con el pobre de Kero ¿no es así?

Sakura asiente con la cabeza. Ante lo cual Tomoyo le responde con una sonrisa espontanea.

Tomoyo: si ese es el problema; es muy simple de resolver.

Sakura y Shaoran: ¡He! ¿cómo?

Tomoyo: simple que Kero se quede con el joven Shaoran.

Shaoran: ¿ por que conmigo?

Tomoyo: Por que tu vives solo con el Sr. Weyn.

Sakura: es cierto!!!... por favor Shaoran di que si???... Además el Sr. Weyn ya conoce a Kero, así que no habrá ningún problema si?

Replica con una voz tierna ante la cual Shaoran no logra negarse; por lo que responde con tono de resignación.

Shaoran: esta bien!!!... (suspiro)

Sakura: ¡gracias! (mientras lo abraza)

En eso el timbre del colegio suena, dándole la señal a nuestros amigos de que las clases están por comenzar; por otro lado en la Universidad la emoción invade a los estudiantes; sin embargo dos de los alumno aun mantienen la calma.

Touya: ¡que escándalo hacen! (exclama mientras mira por la ventada del salón)

Yukito: lo que pasa es que están emocionados por los nuevos alumnos

Touya: pues al parecer tanta es la emoción que hasta los maestros suspendieron las clases de la tarde

Yukito: ¿¡enserio?! ¿ quien te dijo?

Touya: el entrenador de soccer

Yukito: ya veo; entonces hoy tendremos la salida temprano

Touya: pues todo indica que así es. Eso siempre y cuando los alumnos vean los clubes que hay ¡!!!

En eso la platica es interrumpida por la maestra de planta quien hace su entrada al salón acompañada por diez alumnos varones, de diversas características, lo cual llama la atención de las jóvenes presentes.

Maestra: ¡ANTENCION JOVENES!... ellos son los nuevos alumnos que fuero asignados a nuestra clase. Sean amables con ellos.

Todos: ¡BIENVENIDOS!

Maestra: bueno como son varios, solo mencionare sus nombres, así como de donde provienen y con quienes se quedaran durante su estancia en Japón... ¿entendido?... ok... comencemos.

De este modo la maestra comenzó a nombrar a cada uno; diciendo de donde era y como se llamaba; así como daban a conocer a la persona con la que se quedarían durante ese año escolar, sin embargo al estar con la ultima persona, dos jóvenes llegan de improviso al salón con mochila en mano; llamando la atención de los presentes. Ya que las dos jóvenes son muy bellas; una de largos cabellos castaños hasta media espalda y de tez blanca; así como de ojos claros como la cristalina miel; por otro lado su compañera es de tez blanca como la nieve y de largos cabellos negros ondulados como el ébano que le llega hasta la rodilla; mientras que en sus ojos se podía ver el profundo mar azul, que refleja la luz de la luna, lo cual causa la admiración de los jóvenes varones.

Maestra: ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?

Joven de cabellos castaños: si, maestra, lo que pasa es que nos han transferido a su grupo.

Replica mientras le da un hoja de la dirección.

Maestra: ya veo; con que la Srita. Okada (cabellos negros) y la Srita. Chang. (cabellos castaños)

Las dos: si!

Maestra: veamos quien falta por alumno... mm... ya se!!.. el Sr. Kinomoto dará hospedaje a la Srita. Chang y El Sr. Tsukishiro dará hospedaje a la Srita. Okada... por favor pasen a los asientos libres que están delante de ellos.

Dice mientras señala a los dos jóvenes sorprendidos por la decisión de la maestra. Quien continua dando las indicaciones. Para poder proseguir con las clases.

Maestra: como saben todos!!.. el día de hoy las clases de la tarde serán suspendidas...

Todos: SI!!!!

Maestra: Sin embargo estarán los diversos clubes en el patio central dando demostraciones a los nuevos alumnos; por si están interesados...

De este modo continuo la mañana en la universidad; hasta llegar el medio día; que es cuando se dieron por finalizadas las clases. Lo cual todos aprovecharon para conocer a sus nuevos compañeros.

Yukito: ¡Hola! Tu eres la Srita. Okada ¿verdad?

Okada: si, y tu deber ser el joven Tsukishiro

Yukito: llámame Yukito

Okada: entonces tu llámame Meikyo. (sonriéndole)

Yukito: Meikyo?? Es muy bonito nombre

Meikyo: gracias!!!

Expresa mientras habré sus ojos para mirar los ojos de Yukito lo cual llama la atención de este, pues siente una rara sensación, pero es olvidada de inmediato por la continuación de las palabras de Meikyo.

Meikyo: a por cierto ella es mi amiga Chang Lein!!

Lein: me puedes decir Lein (mientras se acerca a ellos y en tono serio)

Yukito: mucho gusto Lein. (responde con una sonrisa)

En eso se acerca también Touya.

Touya: yo soy Kinomoto Touya, pero me pueden decir Touya 

Dice en tono serio mientras mira a otro lado. Cosa que causa risa a Meikyo y Yukito, por la semejanza que hay entre sus amigos. Es en ese momento cuando un compañero de Touya hace aparición en el lugar, con el uniforme del equipo.

Compañero: KINOMOTO!!!

Touya: si?

Compañero: el entrenador nos solicita para la demostración del club de soccer!!

Touya: voy en seguida

Así desaparece el compañero, por otro lado Touya voltea a ver a Yukito, quien responde ante la pregunta visual que le hace su amigo.

Yukito: no te preocupes; yo estaré con ellas.

Touya: en ese caso los veré después. (mientras sale del salón)

Lein: ¿pertenece al club de soccer?

Yukito: si, es uno de los mejores... si gustan vamos para que lo vean y de paso ven los demás clubes

Ambas: si!!

De este modo los tres salen del salón en dirección al patio central donde se llevan a cabo todas las demostraciones.

Meikyo: esto parece mas un festival

Yukito: ¿verdad que si?... miren ese es el club de artes, y aquel es el de atletismo

Lein: vaya hay de todo por aquí (mirando todos los están y demostraciones)

Yukito: si y miren hay esta Touya!!! 

Exclama mientras señala al campo de soccer donde se lleva acabo un mini partido entre los integrantes del club. 

Meikyo: es muy bueno!! (al observar la destreza del joven)

Lein: si y por lo visto su club es uno de los mas populares. (aun con su frialdad)

Meikyo: ¿por qué lo dices?

Lein: por eso...

Dice mientras señala al grupo de mujeres que animan al equipo, y en especial a Touya, ya que hay miles de pancartas con el nombre de Touya y de otros jugadores, sin contar las camisetas con sus imágenes.

Meikyo: tienes razón (con una gota en la frente)

En eso en un jugador manda mal el pase, por lo que balón va directo a Lein a gran velocidad. Ante lo cual, Touya trata de avisarle de lo sucedido.

Touya: CUIDADO!!!!

Pero de pronto la situación cambia por completo, ya que el balón es rebotado por la misma Lein hacia la portería, en donde entra de tal forma en que el portero no puede hacer nada.

Yukito: vaya eres buena!!

Lein: ... (solo mira a otro lado)

Touya: estas bien (mientras llega a donde esta la joven)

Yukito: si esta bien, no te preocupes!

Lein: deberían tener mas cuidado si no pueden lastimar a alguien (mientras se va de hay)

Touya: ¿qué?

Meikyo: perdónala, ella es un poco fría al mostrar sus sentimientos.

Al termino de esto Meikyo se va detrás de su amiga, seguido de Yukito quien se entretiene un poco esperando a Touya quien habla con el entrenador para poderse retirar.

Meikyo: Lein!! No debes ser tan grosera con al persona que te dará alojamiento en su casa

Exclama mientras alcanza a su amiga quien observa al equipo de esgrima y de kendo.

Lein: si vieras con detenimiento a esa persona no me dirías lo mismo y yo que tu también miraría ala persona con quien te vas a quedar.

Susurra mientras estudia la espada del esgrima y un sable de kendo

Meikyo: ¿qué quieres decir?

De pronto la platica es interrumpida con la llegada inesperada de Touya y Yukito.

Yukito: ¿te gusta el esgrima y el kendo?

Lein:... (mientras lo mira a los ojos)

En eso un joven del equipo la invita a participar.

Joven: te gustaría intentar??? 

Lein: ¡he!

Joven: intenta y si te gusta te puedes unir al grupo.

Touya: no creo que pueda... además de seguro no sabe usar una espada (en tono sarcástico)

Lein al escuchar estas palabras se molesta por lo que decide participar, retando a Touya.

Lein: pues yo no diría lo mismo ... sin embargo ¿¿por que no lo compruebas?? O a caso no eres capas de desfenderte!!?? (en tono sarcástico)

Touya solo responde con una sonrisa, así como Lein lo hace de la misma manera, mientras cada uno toma una espada y entra al campo de batalla.

Meikyo: Yukito!!

Yukito: si?

Meikyo: dime que Touya sabe usar las espadas!!?????

Yukito: sabe poco, solo lo necesario para desfenderse... ¿por qué?

Meikyo: por que si no esta perdido!!! (mientras mira a su amiga)... por favor Lein no hagas una tontería!!! (se dice en la mente)

Yukito: he!!

Meikyo: pronto entenderás lo que te digo

Dice mientras ve a los dos jóvenes en el terreno de combate, cada uno en un extremo, mirándose a los ojos, como si pudieran leer lo que el otro piensa, en eso dan la señal de comienzo, en donde Lein es la primera en atacar a su oponente quien detiene su ataque interponiendo su espada, obligándola a retroceder. Dándole así la oportunidad a Touya de contraatacar, sin embargo ninguno de los dos esta dispuesto a ceder por lo que ni uno ni el otro se pierden de vista en ningún momento ya que eso podría significar la derrota de uno de los dos. De esta forma continuo la contienda mientras que miles de centellas surgen de los choques de las espadas. Por lo que tal suceso llamo mucho la atención de las personas que se encontraba en el lugar por lo que comenzaron a rodear la zona, mientras tanto Yukito y Meikyo decidieron seguir con su paseo, ya que sabían que sus amigos tardarían un buen rato en su enfrentamiento.

Yukito: ¿quieres seguir mirando?

Meikyo: por que no (dice con una sonrisa)

De este modo los dos van caminando por los pasillos mirando cada uno de los clubes, hasta que llegaron al club del tiro con arco, en donde Meikyo se quedo mirando a las personas que estaban participando.

Yukito: ¿quieres intentar?

Meikyo: ¿puedo?

Yukito: claro... solo espérame tantito

Meikyo: si

La chica se queda quieta esperando el regreso de Yukito, quien fue a hablar con el compañero encargado para ver si pueden usar el equipo, después de unos instantes regresa con la joven.

Yukito: tenemos suerte!! Nos prestaran dos equipos para participar... ven sígueme!!

Así los dos se van por el arco y las flechas para comenzar con los tiros.

Yukito: cada uno tiene 5 tiros y el que mas se acerque al centro gana.. ok!

Meikyo: si!

De este modo los jóvenes comienzan con su competencia; la primera en tirar es Meikyo quien acierta al centro sin ningún problema, después le sigue el turno a Yukito quien realiza la misma hazaña que su compañera y así consecutivamente sucede lo mismo con los demás tiros por lo que el resultado fue un empate.

Yukito: eres muy buena en esto! (mientras salen del club)

Meikyo: ¡gracias!

Yukito: ya me dio sed.. ¿quieres una soda?

Meikyo: si vamos por una.

Al llegar al puesto de sodas, Yukito pide dos refresco, lo cuales deciden tomar con tranquilidad en una de las mesas que habían en el lugar. En eso llegan sus amigos muy cansados y ajetreados. Por lo que también deciden sentarse.

Yukito: ¿cómo les fue?

Touya: quedo en empate (con cara de cansado)

Lein: y los del club nos regalaron estos sables por el gran espectáculo que dimos (mientras ponen las dos espadas en la mesa)

Yukito: entonces fue un gran espectáculo.

Meikyo: ya lo creo

Entre tanto en otro lugar desconocido, una persona miraba por la terraza de un gran palacio el extenso mar, cuando de pronto un soldado llega ante el.

Persona 1: y? ¿las encontraron?

Solado: no mi señor

Persona 1: sigan buscando

Solado: ala orden mi señor

En eso llega otra persona.

Persona 2: ¿ en verdad se fueron?

Persona 1: me temo que sí y lo peor es que escogieron un mal momento para hacerlo.

Persona 2: y que se piensa hacer?

Persona 1: encontrarlas antes que sea demasiado tarde

Expresa mientras mira el mar profundo que refleja la luna llena. Mientras que en la universidad aun es de tarde y nuestros amigos se preparan para llevar a las nuevas alumnas a lo que será su nuevo hogar....

COONTINUARA......


	2. El nuevo hogar

ANGELES DE LA LUNA

**CAPITULO 2: "El nuevo Hogar"**

Ya en la tarde al salir de clases, los cuatro (Yukito, Touya, Lein y Meikyo) se encuentran reunidos en la casa de Sakura, en donde son recibidos por el padre de Touya.

Fujitaka: ¡Bienvenidos!

Yukito, Lein y Meikyo: ¡Buenas Tardes!

Fujitaka: llegaron temprano

Touya: si, lo que paso es que suspendieron las clases de la tarde. (mientras sube las maletas de Lein)

Fujitaka: ya veo... pero pasen, les preparare un poco de te. 

Mientras las invita a pasar a la sala.

Touya: yo te ayudo... ( dice mientras baja de las escaleras y entra en la sala)

De este modo Touya y su padre salen de la sala para preparar el te

Meikyo y Lein: ¡gracias! (mientras los ven partir)

Lein: esta bonita esta casa!!!... me gusta!!

Yukito: me alegro (responde con una sonrisa)

Meikyo: y tu vives lejos de aquí?

Yukito: no, de hecho esta muy cercas de aquí, así que no habrá problema y se podrán ver después de clases si gustan.

Meikyo solo responde con una sonrisa, lo cual provoca nuevamente esa extraña sensación en el, pero en esta ocasión llego hasta Yue quien yacía dormido en el.

Yue: esta energía... ¿de quien será?.. (se pregunta en la mente sin salir)

En eso Touya entra en la habitación.

Touya: Yuki.. nos podrías ayudar un momento???

Yukito: si, voy en seguida.... no tardo, enseguida vuelvo

Las dos: si

De este modo los dos jóvenes salen de la habitación. Dejando a las chicas a solas.

Lein: ¿ya te diste cuenta?

Meikyo: si, nunca pense que llegaríamos, con dos personas como nosotras...

Lein: ¿pero?

Meikyo: uno como que estuvo apunto de despertar, pero algo paso que no lo hizo y el otro esta despierto, pero me da la sensación que olvido quien es.

Lein: ¿y sabes quienes son?

Meikyo: no, uno su energía es muy confusa y no recuerdo a nadie con ese aroma y el otro tengo una idea de quien pueda ser

Lein: ya veo... sin embargo hay alguien mas en esta casa (mirando hacia donde están las escaleras)

En eso llega Sakura ala casa junto con Shaoran.

Sakura: ¡YA LLEGAMOS!

Fujitaka: ¡bienvenidos!... llegaron justo a tiempo para tomar el te

Exclama mientras se asoma a la sala que es donde ve entrando a Sakura y a su novio. Por lo que las dos chicas se levantan.

Sakura: he!.. ¡buenas tardes!

Ambas: ¡buenas tardes!

Touya: ellas son Meikyo y Lein las nuevas alumnas de intercambio... (mientras entra con el te)

Mas No termina la frase pues se topa con Shaoran.

Touya: tu?? Aquí??? .... 

Susurra mientras lo mira con desprecio al chico. Lo cual nota Lein.

Sakura: yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, soy hermana menor de Touya... a y el es mi novio. (con gran emoción)

Shaoran: me llamo Li Shaoran (con timidez)

Ambas: mucho gusto...

Meikyo: yo me llamo Meikyo Okada y me quedare con Yukito.

Lein: y yo soy Lein Chang y me quedare con ustedes... espero que seamos buenas amigas.

Sakura: lo mismo digo.

En eso llega Yukito y Fujitaka con un pastel y los platos.

Fujitaka: Espero que les guste el te y el pastel.

De este modo Touya y Yukito reparte el pastel, el cual les gusta a todos.

Meikyo: ¡este pastel esta delicioso!

Sakura: ¿enserio? 

Meikyo: si

Sakura: lo hizo mi papa

Meikyo: entonces lo felicito, ya que cocina muy rico

Fujitaka: gracias; pero no es para tanto... pero espero que les agrade la estancia aquí.

Lein: si, pero gracias a usted por recibirnos.

Fujitaka: no es nada: pero deberán perdonar el arreglo del cuarto, ya que pensamos que seria un hombre el que llegaría.

Yukito: de hecho la mayoría de los alumnos son varones.

Touya: pero ellas fueron trasladadas al nuestro salón en el ultimo momento.

Fujitaka: ya veo.. pero de todos modos aquí siempre serán bienvenidas.

Ambas: gracias.

De este modo continuo la platica entre los presentes. Hasta después de la hora de la cena, en donde Shaoran y Yukito junto con Meikyo se despiden de sus amigos para después dirigirse a sus respectivas casa. Entre tanto Touya lleva a Lein a donde será su nueva habitación.

Touya: esta será tu habitación (mientras habré la puerta del cuarto)

Lein: gracias.. (susurra mientras entra al cuarto)

Touya: el baño es la puerta de enfrente.

Lein: de quien es el cuarto de alado?

Touya: es el de Sakura, después esta el mío y el ultimo es de mi papa.

Lein: ya veo... (se queda callada por unos instantes) Touya...

Touya: si??...(pregunta mientras se detiene en la puerta)

Lein: gracias...

Dice en vos tímida lo cual impresiona a Touya ya que no la había visto de esa manera. Por lo que responde con una voz tierna.

Touya: de nada...

De este modo sale de la habitación dejándola a solas. Por lo que la joven decide cambiarse de ropas a un camisón largo que le llega al suelo de color blanco, mientras que peina sus suaves cabellos castaños, para después sentarse en el borde de la ventana mientras mira las estrellas; en especial la luna que resplandece. Mientras que vaga en sus pensamientos entre tanto en el cuarto de Touya, el joven se encuentra en una confusión de sentimientos, que no logra comprender.

Touya: ¿por que me sentí así?

Dicha pregunta no dejaba de vagar en su mente por lo que se acerca ala ventana donde del mismo modo admira la resplandeciente luna. Mientras que en su mano derecha sostiene el sable que les dieron en su facultad. Entre tanto en el cuarto de Sakura, la joven yace ya en la cama, cuando de pronto un muñeco de peluche color amarillo sale volando para estar cara a cara con su dueña.

Sakura: KEROOOOO!!! 

Grita la joven mientras salta de su cama asustada por la presencia de Kero, lo cual alerta a Lein quien sale de su cuarto corriendo para ir al cuarto de Sakura quien tiene escondido al muñeco de peluche detrás de ella con la boca tapada.

Lein: ¿Estas bien? (pregunta mientras habré la puerta)

Sakura: he!... s.. si... no fue nada.

Lein: ¿segura?

Sakura: si.. no te preocupes

En eso llega el hermano de Sakura.

Touya: ¿qué le paso al Moustro? (pregunta con los ojos cerrados)

Lein: no se, solo escuche su grito y cuando habri la puerta ya estaba sentada. (con tono de preocupación)

Touya al escuchar la voz de Lein habré los ojos y la mira con el camisón largo que le llega hasta el suelo; así como también se le acopla a las curvas de su delicado cuerpo, por su parte Lein se asombra al ver que Touya tiene descubierto su torso ya que solo trae puesto la parte de debajo de la pijama.

Lein: ¡he!... es.. este... pero parece que esta bien... (mientras voltea a otra dirección)

En eso Touya reacciona.

Touya: ¿estas bien Sakura?

Sakura se tarda en responder debido a que no comprende lo que paso en ese instante.

Sakura: ¡he!.. si hermano estoy bien (aun sosteniendo a Kero detrás de ella, el cual ya comenzaba a ponerse azul por la falta de aire)

Touya: entonces no hay de que preocuparse (mientras cierra la puerta del cuarto de Sakura)

Lein: tienes razón (responde mientras regresa a su cuarto).. hasta mañana.. Touya (dice antes de cerrar la puerta)

Touya: hasta mañana...

Responde en forma de susurro mientras se dirige a su cuarto; sin darse cuenta que Fujitaka había presenciado los sucedido. Entre tanto en la habitación de Sakura..

Kero: casi me asfixias!!!

Sakura: Kero!! ¿qué haces aquí? No se supone que te irías con Shaoran?

Kero: si pero sentí una rara presencia

Sakura: ¿de quien?

Kero: aun no estoy seguro pero me es familiar. (con cara de seriedad)

Sakura: ...?

Por otro lado en la casa de Tsukishiro; Meikyo se encontraba desempacando sus cosas, para después prepararse para dormir; cuando de pronto alguien llama a su puerta.

Meikyo: adelante

Al termino de estas palabras el joven Yukito entra ala habitación.

Yukito: ¿todo esta bien?

Meikyo: si, gracias... por cierto Yukito... ¿tu vives solo aquí?

Yukito: si y no, ya que también mis abuelos viven aquí, pero ellos se pasan todo el tiempo de viaje.... por lo que también se podría considerar que vivo solo... o mejor dicho vivía ya que ahora tu también vivirás aquí.

Meikyo: tienes razón (mientras le sonríe) 

Yukito: por cierto ¿no te gustaría tomar algo de te y pastel antes de dormir?

Meikyo: pero... ya es tarde. (con cara de preocupación)

Yukito: tienes razón, es mejor dejarlo para el desayuno.

Meikyo: si

Yukito: entonces hasta mañana.

Meikyo: hasta mañana 

Así el joven sale de la habitación dejando ala doncella en una soledad silenciosa, por lo que decide cambiarse de ropaje por un camisón largo de color blanco, el cual podía arrastras al caminar, así como también dejaba al descubierto la tersa piel de sus hombros. Después con sus finas manos toma el cepillo; con el cual comienza a peinar su larga cabellera; cuando de pronto dos blancas alas comienzan a surgir de su espalda mientras su cabello negro como el ébano refleja los rayos de la luna que mira con gran atención. 

Meikyo: estoy segura que ellos ya notaron mi ausencia... 

Dice en voz baja mientras sigue contemplando la perla de la noche, la cual también es contemplada por otra persona en un palacio.

Persona 1: donde estas doncella.. (susurra)

En eso llega otra persona con el.

Persona 2: dentro de los confines no esta y eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Persona 1: y no se fue sola ¿verdad?

Persona 2: no... se fue con su amiga.

Persona 1: a pesar que fueron opuestas, siempre fueron buenas amigas

Persona 2: cierto

Persona 1: sabes que la partida de ella significa que...

Persona 2: cumplió su palabra..

De este modo las dos personas recuerdan lo que había pasado días antes de la desaparición de la doncella.

Doncella: esa es la decisión que tomaron?

Ambos: si

Doncella: ya veo...

Persona 1: y tu?

Doncella: se que yo no influyo en ustedes... por lo tanto decidí seguir mi camino sola

Persona 2: si eso decides.. eso será..

De este modo las tres personas se quedan mirando por un momento y después la doncella prosigue.

Doncella: bueno.. creo que esto fue todo no?

Ambos: si

Doncella: entonces debo irme...

Así la joven sale del cuarto; y con ello termina el recuerdo de los dos chicos.

Persona 1: Aoshi..

Aoshi: si... Steve

Steve: mañana me iré de aquí (mirando a su compañero)

Aoshi: iras a buscarlas? 

Steve: si... antes que ellos las encuentren. (mirando nuevamente la luna)

Aoshi: entonces iré contigo

De este modo los dos jóvenes salen de la habitación hacían un rumbo desconocido; entre tanto en Tomoheda ya han pasado varios días desde la llegada de nuestras amigas quienes habían logrado una gran popularidad ya que ellas junto con Touya y Yukito poseían las mas altas calificaciones, por otro lado Lein había obtenido también su gran popularidad por su destreza con la espada, ya que en varios torneos había obtenido el triunfo para su universidad. Entre tanto Meikyo lo obtuvo por sus pinturas las cuales encantaban a todos. En especial a Yue quien debes en cuando salía para observar las pinturas que realizaba en la casa de Yukito. Así transcurrió la vida por varias semanas hasta que un día en la casa de los Kinomoto, algo inesperado sucedería. Ya que dio la casualidad que nadie estaría en toda la tarde por lo que Kero tendría la libertad de andar en la casa, sin embargo nadie contaba con un cambio de planes. Por lo que el guardián del sol no se percato de la llegada de una persona inesperada.

Kero: ¡QUE RICO! 

Grita mientras come un rico budín que le había dejado Sakura, entre tanto en la entrada de la casa Lein buscaba sus llaves para poder entrar.

Lein: ¡Hay que mala suerte tengo!... no puedo creer que el torneo de esgrima se haya suspendido

Dice mientras abre la puerta de la casa, y entra hasta la cocina que es en donde se encuentra Kero, quien al verla se queda inmóvil, como un muñeco de peluche.

Kero: que se vaya pronto!! (dice en su mente)

Lein: .... (mirando a Kero como muñeco)

Kero: ¡vete! ¡vete! (poniéndose cada vez mas nervioso)

Lein: mm.. (acercándose mas, para después proseguir) ¿qué cosas pienso?... jijiji si es solo un feo muñeco de peluche 

Dice entre risas mientras toma a Kero entre sus manos y lo pone sobre la mesa del teléfono mientras se va a cambiar.

Kero: fiuf! estuvo cercas... pero.. ¿cómo es posible que no haya sentido?

Se pregunta mientras se pone de pie, cuando de pronto de la nada aparece Lein detrás de el y le grita.

Lein: ¡TE PESQUE!

Kero: ¡HAAAAAAAAA! 

Grita del susto mientras se va a estampar contra la pared, para después caer al suelo. Mientras la joven se acerca a el y se inca a su lado.

Lein: sabía que había algo raro en ti.... jijijiji

Kero: pero ¿cómo es posible que no te haya sentido?... acaso ¿también posees poderes mágicos? (reponiéndose del golpe)

Lein: algo por el estilo... ¿pero quien eres tu? (con cara de curiosidad)

Kero duda un poco ante la pregunta por lo que sele queda mirando un ínstate ala joven tratando de buscar sus poderes mágicos, los cuales no logra encontrar. Por lo que decide contestar la interrogancia.

Kero: me llamo Keroberus (en tono serio mientras mira a otro lado)

Lein: y ¿qué eres?

Kero: un guardián

Lein: así que eres un guardián (^_^ Uu dice con una sonrisa de no comprender)

Kero: aun que te diré que esta es mi falsa identidad (tomando un poco mas de confianza)

Lein: enserio?

Kero: si, ya que mi verdadera identidad es espectacular (con confianza)

Lein: me lo podrías enseñar??

Kero asiente con la cabeza, para después trasformarse y enseñar su verdadera forma de ser.

Kero: ¿verdad que es impresionante?

Lein: pues... (mirándolo algo extrañada, para después proseguir) pues.. mas bien pareces una leona alada (^_^ ji ji ji ) 

Kero: ¿QUÉ? UNA LEONA.... ESTAS LOCA!!!!

Lein: yo solo te dije lo que veo.... leona.. jijiji... además si fueras león tendrías al menos una melena; cosa que no tienes, por lo tanto eres una leona (dice con cara de alegría)

Kero: ¡QUÉ NO SOY LEONA! ¡ASI QUE YA DEJA DE DECIRME LEONA! (grita mientras hace un berrinche con el cual desordena el cuarto)

Lein: esta bien... leona... jijiji

Kero: grrrr (con cara de molesto)

Lein: esta bien.. esta bien.. no te enojes (^_^U u)

En eso se escucha la llegada de Sakura y Shaoran; por lo que Kero intenta regresar a su identidad falsa, lo cual es demasiado tarde pues es en ese momento cuando Sakura entra y ve todo el cuarto desordenado y en medio de este el guardián mágico.

Kero: Sa.. Sa.. Sakura 

Sakura: ¡KERO! 

Grita al ver el desorden

Kero: ¡NO FUE MI CULPA! ¡ENSERIO!

Sakura: ¡NO SEAS MENTIROSO!

Dice la joven muy molesta; mas su ira es calmada por la voz de su invitada.

Lein: no te enojes con el; no fue su culpa (dice mientras se pone alado del león alado)

Sakura: Le.. Lein

Lein: lo que paso es que llegue temprano y como sabia que no había nadie, pues entre sin hacer ruido, por lo que Kero no se percibió de mi presencia.

Shaoran: Eso es imposible ya que la única forma en que Keroberus no puede sentir la presencia de alguien es que este...

No logra terminar, ya que el guardián, que había regresado a su identidad falsa le interrumpe.

Kero: tenga poderes mágicos 

Al termino de estas palabras, todos voltean a ver a Lein.

Lein: no me vean de esa manera tan sería; es cierto que puedo ver espíritus pero no es para tanto (responde con una gota en su frente y con cara de que yo no fui)

Kero: entonces eso explica todo!!!.. ella esta como tu hermano cuando tenia poderes mágicos.

Sakura se queda callada ante este comentario; sin embargo Lein percibe la tristeza de la joven por lo que se le acerca a ella.

Sakura:...

Lein: ¿te gustaría que tu hermano recobrase sus poderes mágicos?

La chica asiente con la cabeza, mientras un par de lagrimas surgen de sus ojos, los cuales recoge Lein con su mano.

Lein: si lo deseas con todo tu corazón, estoy segura que se te cumplirá (responde con una sonrisa lo cual anime a Sakura)

Sakura: gracias...

Lein: no es nada... bueno.. iré a ver Meikyo, no tardo

Con estas palabras la chica sale de la casa, dejando a nuestros tres amigos solos.

Shaoran: se fue... (con cara de ¿qué paso?

Kero: si... ¿por qué?

Shaoran: por que.. ¿quién limpiara este desorden?

Pregunta mientras cierra los ojos, en tanto que Sakura y Kero miran que aun esta el desorden en el cuarto; por lo que se tienen que resignar a recoger dicho lugar; en tanto nuestra amiga aun camina por las calles con las lagrimas de Sakura en sus manos; las cuales han sido convertidas en dos lagrimas de cristal.

Lein: no te preocupes pequeña Sakura.. te prometo que tus deseos se aran realidad....

Dice la joven antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche......

CONTINUARA....

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Espero que les este gustando este fic... si tienen algún comentario o critica pueden escribirme a adnira@hotmail.com

Bueno sin mas por el momento los dejo... bye

Atte.

Odett


	3. Los poderes de Touya

ANGELES DE LA LUNA

**CAPITULO 3: "LOS PODERES DE TOUYA"**

En la oscuridad de la noche se puede mirar a una joven que camina en la soledad de las calles mientras contempla dos pequeños cristales que yacen en su mano.

Lein: no te preocupes Sakura.. veras que todo saldrá bien.

Se dice a si misma con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios; cuando de pronto escucha una voz seria y grave que la asusta.

Voz: ¿QUÉ SALDRA BIEN?

Lein: HAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Grita la joven ante la fuerte voz; sin embargo se tranquiliza al ver de quien se trata de Touya.

Lein: TOUYA!!!!!... ERES TU!!!... QUE SUSTO ME DISTE!!

Replica mientras cierra la mano en donde se encuentra las dos lagrimas de Sakura, las cuales después guarda en el bolsillo de su blusa.

Touya: así tendrás la conciencia (en tono sarcástico)

Lein: pues mas limpia que la tuya... sí.. de esto te puedo asegurar.

Touya: si como no

Responde con una risilla maliciosa.

Lein: eres muy malo conmigo (mientras se comporta como la indignada)

Touya: bueno, ya cálmate y dime a donde te diriges a altas horas de la noche y sola?

Lein: no es muy noche

Touya: las 10:30 p.m. no es noche?

Lein: este... enserio es tan tarde? (con una gota en la cabeza)

Touya: ....

Lein: este.. bueno.. iba ala casa de Tsukishiro (con voz tímida)

Touya: entonces voy contigo 

Responde con voz seria y cortante mientras toma el camino que va ala casa de Yukito.

Lein: ¿por qué? (sin comprender la reacción que tomo su amigo)

Touya: por que me da la gana

Lein al mirar la reacción de Touya, se le queda mirando por un instante para después tomar su mano y proseguir.

Lein: Touya... ¡Gracias!

El joven se queda sorprendido ante la gratitud de su compañera y mas por la conducta que tomo, sin embargo no le desagrado ya que continua caminando con ella tomado de la mano; hasta que la chica nuevamente interrumpe el momento.

Lein: Touya???

Touya: dime... 

Lein: se que es raro que lo pregunte pero... ¿tu puedes ver los espíritus?

Touya: ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Lein: mm.. bueno.. se que suena raro pero... hay días en que puedo ver en la casa ala bella mujer de la fotos que ponen todos los días en la mesa.

Touya: ¿tu puedes verla? (sombrado)

Lein: si.. ¿por qué?

Touya: por que esa mujer es mi madre y hace mucho que ya no puedo verla (con tono desanimado)

Lein: pero ¿te gustaría verla de nuevo?

Touya: no creo que se pueda (recordando que le entrego sus poderes a Yue)

Lein: nunca digas nunca .. jijiji

Touya: he! ... a ¿que te refieres?

Mas no recibe respuesta ya que Lein logra divisar la casa de Tsukishiro.

Lein: Mira hay esta!!

Replica mientras se suelta de Touya y se apresura a llegar, por lo que es recibida por Yukito.

Yukito: Lein!!.. buenas noches... ¿buscas a Meikyo?

Lein: si... pero no bine sola (dice con risa picara)

Yukito: ya veo Touya también viene

Dice mientras lo ve llegar.

Touya: hola Yuki.

Yukito: hola Touya

Lein: entonces se encuentra Meikyo?

Yukito: si, esta en la cocina

Le responde mientras la deja pasar a buscarla, entre tanto Yukito y Touya pasan ala sala.

Yukito: veo que ya le tienes un gran cariño a Lein (con una sonrisa)

Touya: no se de que hablas

Yukito: jejeje 

Entre tanto en la cocina ...

Meikyo: ¿qué cosa?

Lein: solo ayúdame a eso si?... no te pido mas

Meikyo: pero estas segura de lo que dices?

Lein: si mira (mientras le enseña las lagrimas cristalizadas de Sakura)

Meikyo: en ese caso aprovechemos que hay luna llena no crees?

Contesta con una sonrisa mientras sale al patio de la casa; en donde comienzan con su conjuro el cual no es muy tardado por lo que terminan en un instante. Entre tanto en la sala Touya y Yukito se encontraban hablando.

Touya: no crees que ya se tardaron??

Yukito: veo que ahora hasta ansioso te has vuelto (con una risa burlona)

Touya: son alucinaciones tuyas.. además ¿qué me dices de Meikyo?

Yukito: Meikyo.. (se queda pensando un poco) .. es una gran chica; por lo que me atrevo a decir que es una en un millón...

Mas no termina por que Touya le interrumpe.

Touya: ¿te gusta?

Yukito no sabe que decir ante la espontanea pregunta de su amigo por lo que se queda callado.

Touya: no me puedes engañar... además las dos se han metido tanto en nuestras vidas que será difícil estar sin ellas.

El joven de cabellos castaños se tranquiliza al escuchar las palabras de su amigo por que se calma y prosigue.

Yukito: tienes razón... hasta mi otro yo, que aun no las conoce. Se le dificultara estar sin la presencia de ella.

Touya: entiendo.. oye.. no será bueno ir a buscarlas?

Yukito: tienes razón.

De este modo los dos se levantan, sin embargo cuando Touya esta dispuesto a dar el primer paso, no logra darlo ya que cae desmayado.

Yukito: ¡TOUYA! ¡TOUYA!

Grita el joven de cabellos grisáceos mientras lo agarra antes de que llegue al suelo. Lo cual presencia las dos chicas ya que iban entrando ala sala.

Meikyo: ¿qué le paso?

Yukito: no lo se.. de repente se desmayo.. sin ninguna razón

Lein: hay que recostarlo

Yukito: si

De este manera los tres recuestan a Touya en el sofá; en donde no tarda en despertar, por lo que lo primero que ve es a Lein sentada alado de el mientras que le retira un compresa fría que tenia en su frente.

Touya: ¿Que Paso? (tratando de levantarse)

Lein: no te pares; te marearas.

Dichas palabras las comprueba Touya al tratar de pararse y no poder hacerlo.

Yukito: te desmayaste de la nada (dice entrando al cuarto)

Touya: ... (mientras se toca la cabeza)

Meikyo: será mejor que pases aquí la noche y mañana si puedes levantarte.. pues te dirijas a casa a descansar mas.

Touya: n... no puedo... Sakura esta sola.

Lein: si esa es tu preocupación yo estaré con ella.

Meikyo: ella tiene razón.

Touya: no!

Replica mientras trata de caminar.

Yukito: no seas terco... (mientras ve lo que trata de hacer)

Lein: mm... ya se lo que te preocupa.... 

Todos: he!

Lein: lo que te preocupa es que Shaoran este solo en la casa con Sakura (en tono de picardía)

Touya: no digas estupideces!! (mientras esta de pie y se toca la cabeza)

Lein: no me digas mentiras... te conozco muy bien Touya Kinomoto.... por lo tanto tu te quedas (mientras lo vuelve a sentar en el sillón) mientras me voy a quedar con Sakura y no quiero replicas.

Dice mientras recoge sus cosas, antes que Toya le pueda decir algo. 

Lein: bueno... ya me voy.. lo cuidan bien y no dejen que se levante o se podrá peor...bye!!

Al termino de esto se va dejando a todos con una gota en la frente sin poder decir nada. Hasta después de un rato reaccionan ante lo sucedido.

Yukito: creo que en esta ocasión tendrás que resignarte Touya!!

Sugiere con un tono de sarcasmo ante el cual Touya solo responde con una mueca. Por otro lado en otra casa no muy lejos de hay 2 personas reunidas.

Aoshi: así que aquí se quedaron (contemplando la ciudad desde la terraza)

Steve: si, y espero que quieran regresar por las buenas. ( recargándose en el barandal)

Aoshi: ojalá, después de hablar con los ancianos es lo menos que pueden hacer

Steve: ... sin embargo mañana será un día muy activo al buscarlas entre tanta gente

Aoshi: eso no lo niego, será divertido al jugar con la gente

Steve: solo ten cuidado con lo que haces, en este lugar hay mas seres mágicos que en otro lados que hemos visitado.

Aoshi: de eso no te preocupes (mientras se arregla el cabello)

Responde el joven mientras se arregla el cabello y entra ala casa dejando a su compañero solo en la terraza admirando las estrellas. Entre tanto Lein se encontraba ya en casa de Sakura, a quien le explico la situación y el por que su hermano pasaría la noche en la casa de Yukito. Para ese momento Shaoran ya se había retirado de la casa por lo que las dos chicas se quedan solas.

Lein: Sakura... no te preocupes.. estará bien (tratando de animarla)

Sakura: si tienes razón.. Yukito y Meikyo están con el.

Lein: así es

De este modo las dos chicas se retiran a sus habitaciones a descansar. Entre tanto en la casa de Yukito; Touya no lograba conciliar el sueño por lo que decide levantarse y ve que a recuperado sus fuerzas por lo que ya podía caminar bien, sin embargo siente una extraña sensación que hace mucho no sentía. Por lo tanto decide seguirla para ver si sus sospechas son correctas. Las cuales eran ciertas, ya que camina hasta la habitación donde yacen los cuadros que Meikyo pinta, y en donde logro ver al ser de alas blancas que miraba con afán las pinturas.

Touya: Yue!!

Al pronunciar el nombre del ángel; le mira de reojo.

Yue: pense que estabas dormido

Touya: no podía dormir y menos con esta extraña sensación.

Yue: ¿sensación? ¿Que tipo de sensación?

Touya: aquella que tenia cuando aun poseía mis poderes.

Yue: eso no puede ser posible, tu me brindasteis tus poderes 

Dice sin dejar de mirar una pintura donde solo se ve a simple vista un gran palacio de mármol ala orilla del mar.

Touya: lo es... tanto así como puedo ver a varios seres alados como tu, en esa playa de la pintura y todos se encuentran mirando al mar.

Al termino de estas palabras Yue se asombra, ya que eso mismo lograba ver en esa pintura.

Yue: eso solo significa que...

Touya: he recuperado mis poderes..

Yue: ¿pero como?

Touya: no lo se.. quizás tenga que ver con... 

Yue: Lein y Meikyo? (el decir el segundo nombre mira nuevamente la pintura)

Touya: si.. y veo que al igual que Yukito te has enamorado de esa joven.

Yue no responde.

Touya: ¿ella sabe de ti?

Yue: no

Touya: le piensas decir?

Yue: no lo se

Touya mira un momento al ángel y después prosigue.

Touya: sabes Yuki y yo hemos hablado y llegamos ala conclusión de....

No termina pues el ser alado les interrumpe.

Yue: que los dos están enamorados de las dos extrañas... lo se.. sin embargo... hay algo dentro de mi... algo que me dice que ya las conocía anteriormente.. pero no recuerdo de donde... y las pinturas... los paisajes me son familiares.. como si ya hubiera estado...

Touya: pero tampoco lo recuerdas

Yue calla dando a entender que es cierto mientras sigue contemplado la pintura. Por otro lado Touya suspira antes de proseguir.

Touya: bueno.. antes que nada debes buscar una oportunidad para presentarte con ella, ya que ella debe conocer las dos personalidades de Yukito.

Yue: y supongo que tu me ayudaras con eso??

Touya: si así lo quieres lo haré empezando desde mañana 

Yue: pero mañana no vas a descansar?

Touya: no, ya me siento mejor, además si tu no tienes oportunidad con ella, Yuki tampoco la tendrá. 

Yue: gracias.. (Responde todo tímido.)

Touya: no es nada... mm.. será mejor ir a dormir ya que mañana tenemos clases.

Yue: si, tu ve yo todavía me quedare un rato

Touya: como quieras

Replica mientras deja solo al ángel quien aun sigue contemplando los cuadros, con gran afán, tratando de recordar aquello que ha olvidado de su vida pasada. Por otro lado el joven de cabellos oscuros no logra comprender como es que consiguió recuperar su poderes, los cuales al parecer habían aumentado. Entre tanto las dos jóvenes yacían en sus camas en su sueño profundo, ignorando la conversación de los dos amigos.....

CONTINUARA.......


	4. El encuentro de Yue

ANGELES DE LA LUNA

**CAPITULO 4: " El encuentro de Yue "**

Ala mañana siguiente Touya se levanto muy temprano para dirigirse a su casa y lograr cambiarse antes de irse a clases, por lo que emprende su marcha inmediatamente después de despedirse de su amigo. Y mientras caminaba con la fresca de la mañana, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior, así como también trataba de explicarse el como había obtenido nuevamente sus poderes mágicos, los cuales los sentía raro, después de tanto tiempo sin tenerlos. Ya que nuevamente podía ver todo aquello que había dejado de mirar. Así como también sentir todas aquellas sensaciones que había olvidado. En eso mientras miraba detenidamente sus manos y en sus pensamientos vagaban miles de preguntas. Logra percibir una extraña sensación que lo obliga a levantar la mirada para toparse con dos jóvenes que venían caminando en sentido contrario. Uno se veía que es una persona alegre; de tez blanca y de largos cabellos rubios que le llegan al hombro y el cual yacía recogido en una coleta floja, de ojos azules como el mar, del mismo modo se podía ve a simple vista que era alto pero no sobrepasaba la estatura de Yukito. Entre tanto su acompañante era todo lo contrario una persona seria con mirada fría y misteriosa que emanaba sus ojos negros como la noche, de tez igualmente blanca y de cabellos negros. El cual solo se dedicaba a escuchar a su amigo. Sin embargo al cruzar su camino con Touya, también cruza su mirada con el. Como si se estuvieran retando mutuamente, mientras que ambos se analizan. Mas no pasa nada ya que cada quien sigue su propio camino.

Touya: ¿qué es esta extraña sensación? ¿quién era el?

Se preguntaba mientras seguía su camino hasta su casa donde fue recibido por su hermana.

Touya: ¡YA LLEGUE!

Sakura: ¡Hermano! ¿Estas Bien?

Touya: si

En eso Lein se asoma con un delantal puesto ya que se encontraba haciendo el desayuno.

Lein: pensé que hoy descansarías en la casa de Tsukishiro??!!

Touya: y perder un emocionante día de clases???... no loco

Replica el joven de cabellos oscuros mientas subía las escaleras.

Lein: en verdad es fuerte (dice mientras lo ve subir)... bueno en ese caso preparare otro desayuno.

Sakura: y yo pongo otro lugar en la mesa

Lein: si

De este modo ambas se van nuevamente a la cocina. Entre tanto en la casa de Tsukishiro, nuestro amigo se encontraba terminando de realizar el desayuno cuando escucho como su compañera se estaba levantando, por lo que decide anunciarle que el desayuno estaba listo por que si quería desayunar primero. Sin embargo las palabras no lograron salir al verla en pijama, la cual consistía en una largo camisón que se ajustaba a su delicado cuerpo, mientras que su larga cabellera negra se encontraba esparcida alrededor de ella. En eso ve como entra al baño y escucha como el agua de la regadera comienza a surgir. Haciendo que sus pensamientos volara por primera ves, imaginado como las pequeñas gotas de agua caían y se deslizaba por los diversos confines de su musa. De pronto de da cuenta de los pensamientos impíos que tenia lo cual lo hace sonrojar y no solo a el. Ya que dentro de el su otro yo se encontraba en las misma circunstancia.

Yukito: esto cada ves se pone pero 

Susurra para si mismo

Yukito: lo se, debemos hacer algo o perderemos en control

En eso se escucha como el agua deja de cae anunciando que el baño estaba por terminar y en unos instantes su compañera estaría por salir. Lo cual provoca un nerviosismo en el; obligándolo a huir del lugar. Después de un rato Meikyo llega ala cocina con un vestido color azul claro puesto y su cabello recogido a media espalda por un listón del mismo color .

Meikyo: ¡Bueno Días!

Yukito: ¡Buenos Días!

Meikyo: vaya hoy te levantaste temprano

Yukito: si ya que Touya se fue muy temprano a su casa (mientras servia los platos y los ponía en la mesa) después de todo al parecer si ira a clases hoy.

Meikyo: ya veo... (mientras ve a Yukito sentarse frente a ella) 

Ambos: ¡GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA!

Meikyo: esta delicioso!!!.. cocinas bien Yukito

Yukito: gracias..(mientras la mira comer)... Mei... Meikyo...

Meikyo: si?

Yukito: este... me preguntaba.. si.. 

No logra terminar la frase por la timidez que le inundaba ya que nunca antes había invitado a una chica que le gustara a salir. Siempre era en grupos, si a caso ala única que invitaba era a Sakura pero el la veía como su hermana menor. En eso levanta la mirada y ve como Meikyo se le quedaba mirando con curiosidad esperando a que le digiera algo. Lo cual hace que se arme de valor.

Yukito: lo que pasa es que estaba pensando... de que si te gustaría ir después de clases al cine.

Meikyo: cine?

Yukito: si.. tu sabes a una sala donde pasan películas

Meikyo: claro me encantaría.

Yukito: enserio? (todo emocionado)

Meikyo: si, será divertido ir todos juntos (responde con una gran sonrisa) 

Yukito: he?... todos juntos?

Meikyo: si; supongo que también invitaras a Touya y a Lein.

Yukito: pero..

No logra terminar ya que en eso suena el teléfono, por lo que la joven se levanta a contestarlo.

Meikyo: si casa de Tsukishiro..... a Lein... que bueno que hablas.... si... si..... a no te preocupes... por cierto Yukito hizo una invitación al cine.....

De este modo sigue la platica mientras que Yukito sigue comiendo un poco desanimado.

Yukito: rayo!... creo que no me di a entender... yo solo quería que fuéramos los dos 

Se dice en sus pensamientos, cuando ve que su amiga se sienta nuevamente en su lugar.

Yukito: ¿qué paso?

Meikyo: nada... era Lein... preguntándome si tenia un libro que le preste....

Yukito: ya veo... y ¿qué dijeron del cine?

Meikyo: pues.... que no podrán ir, ya que Lein se quedara con Touya ala práctica de Soccer.

Yukito: entonces solo quedamos nosotros dos (replica con una alegría interna)

Meikyo: si

Yukito: entonces paso por ti al salón de pintura.

Meikyo: no, mejor ve al invernadero ya que hoy estaré hoy pintando unas rosas 

Yukito: ok.. después de clases paso por ti.

De este modo los dos jóvenes terminan de almorzar y toman sus cosas para salir en dirección a su escuela, y como es en cada mañana a mitad de camino se topa con sus amigos. Con los que asisten a clases. Sin embargo nadie imagino que tendrían nuevos compañero.

Maestra: bueno jóvenes... el día de hoy tendrán a dos nuevos compañeros que llegaron de EE.UU. .... pasen por favor...

Dice la maestra mientras la puerta del salón se abre para dejar pasar a dos chicos, los cuales son los mismo que Touya se topo esa misma mañana cuando caminaba en dirección a su casa.

Touya: son ellos... (dice en voz baja)

Maestra: ellos son Aoshi Jonson (refiriéndose al chico de tez blanca y de largos cabellos rubios que le llegan al hombro y el cual yacía recogido en una coleta floja, de ojos azules como el mar) y su compañero es Steve Smith (al de ojos negros como la noche, de tez igualmente blanca y de cabellos negros) estarán aquí con nosotros por un tiempo....mmm... pueden tomar cualquier asiento libre que gusten.

De este modo los dos jóvenes van y toman sus lugares hasta el final del salón de donde podían ver a todos los presentes; lo cual no agrado del todo a Touya.

Yukito: ¿sucede algo?

Touya: he?.. no, no es nada. 

Maestra: bueno jóvenes como sabrán el festival de la universidad esta próximo y con ello el baile anual... por lo tanto desde el jueves se suspenderán clases. Sin embargo no se salvaran de sus deberes...

No logra terminar ya que las replicas de los estudiantes no se hace esperar

Todos: ¡NO ES JUSTO!

Maestra: ni siquiera saben de que se trata y ya andan replicando (dice con tono sarcástico)

Alumno: es que siempre hacen lo mismo y la mayoría de los maestros encargan tarea difícil o demasiado con tal de no disfrutar el festival.

Replica un alumno ante el comentario de la maestra.

Maestra: bueno... eso es nuestro deber como buenos maestros que somos... para que aprendan enfrentar lo duro de la vida.... pero en si seré compasiva con ustedes... y les encargare una investigación de culturas... las repartiré por grupos.. y será para dentro de tres semanas para que no digan..

De este modo continuaron las clases y con ellos los maestros comenzaron con las típicas torturas a los alumnos. Los cuales dieron suspiro de alivio cuando dichas clases de terminaron. 

Meikyo: ahora si los maestros se aprovecharon... (mientras mete sus libros a su mochila) nos dejaron bastante tarea para las próximas 4 semanas.

Touya: que esperabas... con la fama que tienen los maestros de esta universidad....

Yukito: pero al menos nos dejaran disfrutar el festival

Lein asiente con la cabeza, al igual que los demás.

Meikyo: bueno será mejor irme si quiero terminar esas rosas temprano.

Comenta la chica mientras se despide de los presentes y sale del cuarto. 

Yukito: te quedaras a la practica?

Touya: si, ya que el torneo universitario esta próximo

Yukito: y supongo que ¿quieres que les ayude? (mientras se señala a si mismo)

Touya: si, por favor

Yukito: mm...

Touya: sucede algo?

Yukito: es que prometí llevar a Meikyo al cine.

Touya: es cierto.... entonces no te preocupes

Lein: yo puedo ayudar (dice mientras ve a otro lado y en tono serio)

Touya: ... (sequedad mirándola seriamente y después responde) no puedes

Lein: por que no (respondiéndole con la mirada seria)

Touya: por una cosa simple... eres mujer

Lein: ¿y?... acaso no metí gol cuando entre aquí?

Touya: solo fue suerte 

Lein al escuchar estas palabras se enciende

Lein: con que suerte??? ... pues ahora te daré tu suerte... ya lo veras

Replica mientras toma sus cosas y se sale en dirección al club deportivo, con cara de pocos amigos. Dejando a los dos amigos solos.

Yukito: veo que te gusta hacerla enojar...

Touya:..... 

Yukito: me pregunto si la encelaras como a Sakura o como novia?

Touya: hay! Ya cállate (,mientras toma sus cosas)

Yukito: por cierto... no te agradaron los nuevos alumnos verdad??... será por que son bien parecidos y tienes miedo que Lein se fije en ellos?

Touya: que tonterías dices.. mejor ya vamonos 

De este modo los dos salen del salón y camina en dirección al deportivo donde Touya se lleva una grata sorpresa, pues ve a Steve hablando con Lein lo cual lo molesta.

Touya: ya tan pronto y anda haciendo alboroto... se ve que le gusta presumir

De pronto Lein se da cuenta de la presencia de Touya.

Lein: Touya!!! (dice alzando la mano y corriendo a donde esta el)

Touya: ¿qué pasa?

Lein: después de todos tu deseo de que no este presente se cumplió

Touya: a que te refieres??

Lein: pues Steve me pidió de favor que si le enseñaba la universidad para no perderse y pues como tu estarás aquí... acepte para enseñarle el lugar mientras tu estas en tu practica, ya que después vendré por ti para irnos juntos a casa... ok?? Nos vemos 

Se despide con beso en la mejilla lo cual deja asombrado a Touya y no le permite reaccionar, hasta momentos después que ya se fueron los dos y ve a Yukito a su lado.

Touya: paso.. lo que creo que paso? (sin creer nada)

Yukito solo asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo cual sonroja mas a Touya

Touya: te digo que ese chico solo le gusta causar alboroto 

Tratando de cambiar de tema mientras su cara cambia a una de molesto ya que no le agrado la idea que ella estuviera a solas con el. Sin embargo después de un rato y con la practica de soccer. Se logra calmar, entre tanto Yukito mira el reloj y ve que ya se acerca la hora para verse con Meikyo por lo que le da la seña a Touya que se va. La cual es respondida de inmediato, mas en ese instante es cuando Yue siente una extraña presencia que provenía de la dirección del invernadero por lo que le avisa a Yukito para que acelere su paso.

Yukito: entiendo... pero no hay lugar solo para que tu salgas... no por el momento 

Replica mientras corre con todas sus fuerzas, hasta llegar al invernadero el cual ve intacto, sin embargo la inquietud de los dos no es calmada ya que siente esa presencia extraña, por lo que se queda parado en la puerta, sin molestar a Meikyo quien al parecer aun no se percata de su presencia.

Meikyo: vaya quedo muy bien las flores (mirando el cuadro al óleo) solo falta plasmar el otro paisaje arriba y quedara listo....

Se dice a si misma en voz alta mientras termina de limpiar sus pinceles, para después guardarlos.

Meikyo: mm... ¿qué hora serán? (mientras saca su reloj de la mochila y se lo pone en la mano para mirar la hora) vaya que rápido paso el tiempo ya son las tres... Yukito ya no tarda en llegar, será mejor que.....

No termina de decir la frase cuando los vidrios el invernadero comienzan a explotar y a caer del techo. Tomando de improviso a la chica quien solo logra bajar su rostro y cubrirse su cabeza con sus brazos, mientras escucha como la lluvia de vidrios caí y veía en el suelo el reflejo de un resplandor. Que le llamo la atención ya que después de eso, se dio cuenta que solo se oían los vidrios caer mas ninguno de ellos le había caído encima. Por lo que levanta la mirada para toparse con el rostro de Yue quien la había protegido con sus alas, las cuales crearon un capo que cubría a los dos.

Yue: ¿estas bien?

Meikyo: si.... 

Mirando asombrada al ser halado que se levanta al sentir que ya no caían mas vidrios.

Meikyo: tu eres...

No logra terminar ya que Yue la interrumpe.

Yue: esto no fue un accidente... (mientras mira al techo y después alrededor buscando al causante)... 

Meikyo: he?... ha!! Pero entonces quien lo provoco?

Yue: no lo se, sin embargo el ser que lo provoco ya se fue

Meikyo: se fue?

Yue: si, ya que no se siente su presencia.

En eso se escuchan miles de pasos de gente que escucho el suceso y se dirigen al lugar para averiguar que es lo que sucede.

Meikyo: ¡Dios mío!... se acerca gente.... ser mejor que te vayas.. pero primero dime tu nom...

Calla al momento de mirar nuevamente al lugar donde estaba el ángel, el cual había desaparecido.

Meikyo: nombre... (se queda callada) vaya que es rápido... pero a causa de esto...creo saber quien eres ángel misterioso (se susurra a si misma)

En eso se escucha la voz de Yukito quien llega junto con la demás gente que rodea el lugar.

Yukito: Meikyo!!!!!

Meikyo: Yukito!!! 

Yukito: ¿es... ¿estas bien? (pregunta con voz cansada de tanto correr)

Meikyo: si.. estoy bien... aun que algo asustada

Yukito: como no ibas a estarlo... si estuvo muy fuerte el ruido

Meikyo: si... todos los cristales comenzaron a explotar de nada..

Yukito: ven... vamonos de aquí (mientras toma las cosas de Meikyo y la toma de la mano)

Meikyo: si

Entre tanto en la cima del edificio que estaba a lado del invernadero, una figura toma forma hasta dejar ver claramente a Aoshi, quien mira detenidamente el lugar de los hechos, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Es en ese mismo instante cuando se escuchan unos paso detrás de el, indicando que alguien se acercan tranquilamente.

Aoshi: esto se esta poniendo interesante....

Steve: siempre dices lo mismo, cuando te estas divirtiendo con la gente, pero sabes que a eso no hemos venido.

Aoshi: lo se, pero la misión no es tan pesada cuando le buscas el lado divertido....

Steve: y esta la tiene?

Aoshi: si... y mas de lo que tu crees!!!

Steve: acaso ya encontraste el rastro de una de ellas?

Aoshi: de ellas no, pero de otra persona si (mientras ve a Yukito alejarse)

Steve: recuerda que por el momento solo tenemos ordenes de encontrarlas y llevarla de vuelta.

Aoshi: eso lo se ala perfección no tienes por que recordármelo y dime que encontraste?

Steve: por un momento olfatee su aroma, pero después lo perdí.... sin embargo... de algo estoy seguro... están cercas de aquí.... 

Aoshi: si, y tarde o temprano tendrán que usar sus poderes y en ese momento las encontraremos

Steve: vamos... será mejor seguir buscando

Aoshi: si

Así los dos se van caminando, entre tanto Yukito y Lein se encontraban caminando por las calles.

Yukito: ¿estas seguro que aun quieres ir al cine?

Meikyo: si, no te preocupes.

Yukito no le dice nada mas la mira un poco preocupado.

Meikyo: estoy bien, solo fue el susto del incidente.

Yukito: esta bien... entonces dime que película quieres ir a ver?

Meikyo: no lo se.... nunca antes había entrado al cine

Yukito: enserio?

Meikyo: si, es verdad

Yukito: en ese caso ya se cual iremos a ver

Meikyo: ¿cuál?

Yukito: El titulo de la película es... "Titanic" y te va a gustar... entonces que??? Vamos??

Pregunta mientras le pone su mano en frente de ella en muestra de incógnita de que si aceptara la invitación. La cual es respondida al momento en que ella pone su mano sobra la de el. Por lo que de esta forma los dos van al cine. En donde se podía ver a miles de parejas contentas.

Meikyo: esta película ha de estar muy buena... ya que hay demasiada gente (mientras se sienta en los lugares donde le indico Yukito)

Yukito: si, eso parece.... mmm.... me esperas un momento?

La joven de cabellos negros asiente con la cabeza, mientras ve salir a chico de cabellos claros quien instantes después regresa con unas sodas y unas palomitas grandes.

Yukito: así esta mejor.... 

Meikyo: he?... (mirando las sodas y las palomitas)

Yukito: la película siempre se disfruta mejor con palomitas no lo crees??

Meikyo: supongo que si.. ^__^ UU

De este modo la película comienza, y con ella las parejas comienzan a juntarse cada ves mas, como es normal en toda película romántica; cosa de lo cual se percata Yukito, quien por primera ves en su vida se encontraba pensando en la forma de estar igual que las demás parejas. Pero por mas que pensaba nada se le ocurría, hasta que su compañera le da la oportunidad. Ya que la joven cruza los brazos debido a que comenzaba a sentir frió ya que como en toda sala de cine el clima esta hasta el máximo, casi queriendo congelar ala gente.

Yukito: tienes frió?

Meikyo: si... y no me traje suéter

Yukito: mmm... eso tiene solución.

Replica el chico mientras se quita su saco para dárselo pero es detenida por ella.

Meikyo: no te lo quites... ya que después tu también tendrás frío.

Yukito: pero y tu...

Meikyo no lo deja terminar ya que ella toma su mano y hace que el la abrace mientras ella se acerca el hasta recargar su cabeza en su hombro. Cosa que dejo lo dejo impresionado. Pero contento ya que eso era lo que quería lograr. Sin embargo en ese instante es sacado de sus pensamientos.

Meikyo: Yuki...

Yukito: dime..

Meikyo: puedo escuchar tus latidos... (mientras levanta la mirada)

El joven se pone nervioso al escuchar las palabras, lo cual lo obliga a bajar su mirada que se topa con la de ella. Dejándolos en un trance, en donde el solo deseaba sentir sus labios. Pero de pronto dicho trance es roto por el sonido del cine. Debido a que pasa la escena del choque del barco. Haciendo perder esa oportunidad que tenían de besarse. Ante la cual Yukito no se siente frustrado si no por una parte contento por tenerla en sus brazos. 

Yukito: tenias razón Touya... ha entrado tanto en mi vida.... que por primera ves no se si pueda hacer algo....no se si seré capaz de dejarla ir.... ya que ni Yue ni yo la queremos perder... (mientras observa como ve emocionada la película)

CONTINUARA.........


	5. Verdades y nuevos poderes

ANGELES DE LA LUNA

**CAPITULO 5: "Viejos Recuerdo; Nuevos poderes "**

Mientras que el atardecer llegaba, dos amigos caminaban por la ciudad en dirección a su casa, en un silencio petrificado, el cual es roto por la curiosidad del chico.

Touya: y ¿cómo te fue?

Lein: he??.. (pregunta un poco confundida al no saber a que se refería)

Touya: me refiero a ¿cómo te fue con ese tipo?... (pregunta seriamente para después susurrarse a si mismo sus pensamientos)... que odioso como le gusta llamar la atención.

Lein: no me digas que estas celoso???!!! 

Cuestiona con curiosidad mientras una risilla surge de sus labios. Ante lo cual el joven responde con un silencio que no es frió si no todo lo contrario, ya que le da una alegría ala chica que se comienza a estirar hasta que su mano alcanza el cabello oscuro de Touya, el cual comienza a acaricia.

Lein: tranquilo.... no tienes por que molestarte

Prosigue con una voz dulce, mientras que su compañero disfrutaba sus caricias, ya que en cierto momento llega a reaccionar y pone cara seria para después responderle de una manera no esperada.

Touya: no soy un perro... (replica con cara de pocos amigos)... terminaste?

Lein: he??... si.. perdón (con una gota en su frente, mientras retira su mano)

Touya: entonces... me dirás lo que hicieron?

Lein: pues... simplemente lo lleve a conocer las instalaciones; después me pregunto por los clubes... y al parecer le intereso el soccer, el esgrima y el kendo ....mm.. sabes??... quizás u entre a algunos de esos tres equipo.. ahora que lo pienso...

La chica se queda pensando un momento, ante lo cual a Touya se le escapa uno de sus pensamientos.

Touya: ¡Ash! Como le gusta dar lata

Lein: Ha!!... También me invito una soda y un pastelillo de la cafetería y me comento que el y Aoshi se están quedando en el mismo departamento; a sí.. también me invito a estudiar juntos después.... y yo le respondí que no había problema que después nos podríamos de acuerdo (mientras dice esto ultimo sonríe feliz mente)

Touya: entonces yo iré con ustedes (aun serio)

Lein: pero... por que??? (pregunta algo sorprendida)

Touya: por que me da la gana

En eso ve un puesto de jugos. Por lo que se acerca y detrás de el le sigue Lein que le miraba con curiosidad; sin embargo se percata que Touya aun no había pedido nada y se asombra mas cuando este le voltea a ver sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Lein: ¿sucede algo?

Touya: vas a querer algo?

Lein: no gracias.. compra tu... yo me gaste el dinero en el receso.

Touya: no te pregunte si ibas a comprar algo ¬¬.. te pregunte que si querías algo....

Lein: me estas invitando???

Cuestiona la chica mientras se señala a si misma. Entre tanto el chico asiente con la cabeza un poco ruborizado; por lo que Lein le responde con una sonrisa lo cual le sonroja mas.

Lein: en ese caso quiero un jugo de manzana

Touya: que sean dos.. por favor

Señor: enseguida se los doy!!!

Contesta el joven que atiende mientras sirve los jugos entre tanto Touya se le queda mirando un momento a Lein como si quisiera desnudarla y averiguar quien es ella. De lo cual se percata Lein.

Lein: Touya!!... ¡Gracias! (aun sonriéndole)

Touya: Lein... yo...

El chico duda en decirle pero es en ese momento en donde son interrumpidos nuevamente por el joven de los jugos quien les avisa que ya están por lo que cada quien toma el suyo, mientras que Touya los paga. Después ambos comienzan a caminar hasta llegar al parque pingüino en donde comienzan a sentirse extraños. Conforme van entrando.

Touya: que es esto???

Lein: lo sientes?

Touya: si.. pero que es... o mejor dicho quien es...

Lein: no lo se pero se esta moviendo en esa dirección. 

Replica señalando una parte donde no hay camino, cuando de pronto se escuchan una vos gritar.

Shaoran: ¡SAKURA!... ¡DIOS DEL RAYO VEN!

Touya: ¿¡Sakura!?

Touya al ver que se trata de su hermana que esta en apuros comienza a correr al lugar de los gritos seguido por su compañera quien reconoce la presencia y empieza a preocuparse.

Lein: no puede ser... que... no.. demonios...

Se dice a si misma en sus pensamientos mientras corre detrás de Touya quien solo piensa en llegar para ayudar a su hermana. Entre tanto con Sakura las cosas no estaban nada bien; ya que los árboles la había aprisionado entre sus ramas, en tanto Shaoran aun luchaba con su espada para no ser atrapado y ayudar a su amada.

Shaoran: ¡DEMONIOS!

Exclama con furia al no poder safarse de sus agresores. Es en ese momento cuando se escucha una vos, mientras un ser encapuchado comenzaba a surgir de entre las sombras.

Voz: no tienes por que luchar contra la madre naturaleza.... (expresa la voz muy apacible) ya que ella siempre te ha protegido.

Continua la voz mientras se acerca a donde esta Sakura quien trata con todas sus fuerzas soltarse mientras sostiene su báculo de la estrella.

Voz: no tiene por que pelear...

Replica nuevamente, mientras observa como Sakura lo mira con mucha confusión.

Sakura: ¿quién eres? ¿qué buscas?

Voz: veo que no me recuerda.... es de esperarse... ¡doncella!

Finaliza el encapuchado al pararse enfrente de la chica para después dirigir su mano al rostro de ella. Cosa que Shaoran no estaría dispuesto a permitir, por lo que usa nuevamente su técnica del dios rayo, con el cual se logra safar de las ramas que lo atacaban para poder acechar con su espada aquel ser que le responde sorpresivamente deteniendo su espada con las manos desnudas.

Shaoran: ¿QUÉ? (sorprendido por lo que paso)

Voz: vos eres muy osado al interferir en algo que no te incumbe.... ya que solo eres un simple mortal!!!!

Al termino de estas palabras lo lanza contra unos árboles que al sentirlo lo sujetan sin titubear, mientas que el encapuchado se queda con la espada.

Voz: vaya... que mal gusto tienes.... tu espada es muy poco estilizada y con poco filo

Reniega mientras ve la espada para después tirarla.

Sakura: no te lo perdonare!!.. no te perdonare!!

Repite varias veces mientras una aura rosa comienza a cubrirla.

Voz: no ha cambiado en nada... aun se preocupa mucho por los mortales......

Al termino de pronunciar estas palabras el encapuchado se calla ya que se dedica a ver como la chica comienza a soltarse de sus amarres. Hasta poder usar su báculo para llamar ala carta bosque con la cual se termina de liberar y de paso a su amado. Con el cual eleva su vuelo con una de las cartas Sakura.

Voz: es de esperarse que usted pueda liberarse de sus ataduras...... pero de mi.... no

Fanfarronea mientras levanta su brazo en dirección de la pareja que yacía volando por los aires. Al principio parece no pasara nada, sin embargo varios truenos comienzan a caer.

Shaoran: demonios.. es persistente (mirando furioso)

Sakura: debemos pensar en algo rápido o si no caeremos....

Es en ese momento cuando los truenos dejan de caer por lo que la pareja busca la razón de ello y al verla no logran creerlo ya que la razón era de que Touya lo tenia sostenido con su brazo derecho por el cuello y con el otro brazo lo tenia inmovilizado de una de las manos.

Voz: ¿QUÉ DEMON....

No termina la frase ya que no logra comprende como fue capaz de llegar a el e inmovilízalo, del mismo modo le es interrumpido por Touya.

Touya: ¿QUIÉN ERES? ¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MI HERMANA? (Cuestiona con gran enojo)

Voz: eso no es de tu incumbencia

Replica mientras que con el brazo libre le golpea en una de las costillas para aprovechar ese momento de debilidad y safarse de el para después alejarse de su alcance.

Touya: ¡RAYOS!

Exclama con mas furia mientras se toca la costilla con una de sus manos y mira con gran furia al sospechoso quien aun no capta el por que no sintió cundo el joven de cabellos oscuros se le acerco.

Voz: ¿quién es esta persona? ¿por qué no percibo su presencia? ¿Acaso tiene poderes como los míos?... no, no creo eso posible.... de seguro es por ella??..... (todo esto se pregunta en su mente; para después proseguir en voz alta) NO IMPORTA QUIEN SEAS... PERO MI DEBER ES LLEVARLA DE REGRESO.... Y SI VOS TE OPONES TENDRAS QUE MORIR!!!

Dice en vos de advertencia y señalando a Touya. Quien se pone en pose de pelea.

Vos: CON QUE QUIERES MORIR....MMM.. ENTONCES TE DARE GUSTO... MUERE!!!!

Grita conforme lanza un rayo que sale de su dedo y que va directo a Touya quien solo pone sus dos manos juntas delante de el, para crear un campo de energía que detiene el ataque.

Voz: ¿QUÉ? (sorprendido)

Sakura: ¡MI HERMANO DETUVO EL ATAQUE! 

Shaoran: ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! (sin dar crédito a lo que paso)

Entre tanto Touya se mira las manos sin poder entender lo que paso en esos momentos; lo cual es aprovechado por el encapuchado quien saca una espada de entre sus ropas y se lanza al ataque. Mas Touya es alertado por Lein.

Lein: ¡CUIDADO TOUYA!

Al escuchar estas palabras Touya levanta la mirada y ve como el agresor se acerca a gran velocidad por lo que apenas le da tiempo de hacerse un lado, ocasionando que la espada solo le roce. Sin embargo la mano de Touya se coloca en el estomago del encapuchado quien al sentirlo levanta la mirada, dejando ver sus ojos negros como la noche. 

Voz: aun no te has librado de mi...

Le susurra al presentir lo que sucedería en ese momento. Cosa que no se equivocaba ya que en ese preciso instante Touya desprende una gran cantidad de energía que hace que el encapuchado salga volando por los aires hasta perderse de vista. Para después caer de rodillas, agotado por el esfuerzo que hizo.

Lein: ¡TOUYA! (grita mientras se acerca el y lo sostiene)

Sakura: ¡HERMANO!

Grita mientras baja junto con Shaoran quien yacía aferrada a su amada. Y ambos caminan hasta estar junto a chico de cabellos oscuros.

Sakura: ¡hermano!

Pronuncia nuevamente mientras ve como su hermano se levanta con dificultad.

Lein: esta bien... solo esta agotado (comenta mientras ayuda a Touya)

Shaoran: lo siento... 

Dice inclinándose delante del hermano de Sakura quien comprende ala perfección los sentimientos del chico

Touya: es mejor ir a casa

Lein: el tiene razón, además hay que limpiarle las heridas.

Sakura asiente con la cabeza y se pone en marcha con los demás. Por otro lado en encapuchado se reincorporaba del golpe que le dieron cuando su compañero aparece.

Aoshi: veo que te dieron una paliza

En tono sarcástico mientras lo mira como se quita la capucha, sin responderle.

Aoshi: no te sientas mal, a demás es un solo ser humano... después puedes tener tu revancha

Steve: si no te has dado cuenta... el es un ángel dormido

Aoshi: ¿QUÉ?...¿estas seguro?

Steve: si... y si esta despertando es por que una de las doncellas esta cerca

Aoshi: entonces tienes una idea de quienes son?

Steve: si 

Responde en tono serio mientras se toca el estomago y mira la luna llena, la cual también es observada por una pareja que regresa del cine.

Meikyo: la luna esta muy hermosa esta noche no crees?

Yukito: tienes razón (abriéndole la puerta de la casa)

Meikyo: Yukito.... gracias (entrando ala casa)

Yukito: no es nada

Así ambos entran a la casa y cada uno se dirige a su habitación.

Yukito: ¿quieres cenar algo? (grita desde su cuarto)

Meikyo: no gracias, estoy cansada y quisiera descansar (contesta desde la puerta de su habitación)

Yukito: entiendo.. entonces que descanses....

Meikyo: igualmente...

De este modo la chica entra a su cuarto para descansar entre tanto Yue aprovecha para salir y mirar las pinturas de su compañera, como lo hace todas las noches.

Yue: cada ves que miro estos paisajes siento como si ya hubiera estado ahí.. pero.. ¿por qué?

Se preguntaba en su mente a cada instante. De ponto siente la presencia de alguien mas y se voltea para ver quien es. Al mirar se sorprende ya que se trata de Meikyo quien yacía parada muy tranquilamente en el marco de la puerta con su bata ya puesta.

Yue: yo....

No termina ya que no sabe que decir. Por lo que la chica prosigue.

Meikyo: no tienes que decir nada... sabes??... me preguntaba cuando te conocería.

Yue: sabias de mí?

Meikyo: si

En eso el silencio predomina por un instante, hasta que el ángel halado prosigue.

Yue: ¿dime de donde sacas estos paisajes?

Meikyo: es el lugar de donde vengo...

Yue: ¿cómo se llama?

Meikyo: Eternity... tierra de los Ángeles...

Yue al escuchar estas palabras abre sus ojos de par en par ya que en ese instante varios  recuerdos comienzan a surgir de su mente. Desde que nació, hasta que conoció a Clow. Sin embargo uno de los recuerdos mas presente fue cuando estuvo en el templo de las doncellas, lugar donde una joven de delicado semblante había captado su atención y al mirarle el rostro vio que se trataba de la misma persona que se encontraba junto a el

Yue: Eternity... (susurra, para después mirar ala chica y ver si se trataba realmente de ella)... tu... tu eres...

Meikyo: una doncella

Yue: ahora recuerdo..... yo soy un ángel... un guardián... al que no le gusta pelear; sin embargo en una de mis misiones conocí a Clow y me gusto la vida pacifica que llevaba... por eso le pedí que borrara mis recuerdos... para poder quedarme... aun que.... aun tengo recuerdos muy confusos... que hacia en Eternia? De que huia? Que no queria enfrentar?

Se cuestionaba a asi mismo mientras se ponia una mano en su rostro por otro lado la doncella le mira con ternura para despues proseguir.

Meikyo: entonces si eres el mismo Yue que desapareció en la tierra

Yue: si... pero si tu eres doncella... eso significa que... (levantando la mirada hacia ella)

Meikyo: que Lein también lo es.

Yue: y tus guardianes?

Meikyo: andan buscándome para regresar

Yue: pero...

Meikyo: yo no quiero regresar... yo no tengo aspecto de doncella.... ni me gusta su vida... yo solo quiero vivir aquí en la tierra, con la de mas gente

Yue: estas conciente de que en Eternity no permite que ningún doncella este sin un guardián

Meikyo: lo se, pero si estuvieras enamorado me entenderías (dice en voz baja)

Yue: se trata de Yukito?

Meikyo: si..y de ti

Yue: como puedes decir eso si a mi no me conoces

Meikyo: si lo recordaras lo comprenderias.... sin embargo he visto como todas las noches miras los cuadros y se que te gusta mas este

Dice tomando un cuadro donde dos Ángeles (uno femenino y otro masculino) miran la luna desde una colina

Yue: por que no dijiste nada antes, hasta ahora?

Meikyo: por que no sabia como reaccionarias y por que pronto me iré, por eso no sabia si decirlo o no.

Yue: a que te refieres?

Meikyo: ellos ya llegaron por nosotras... el incidente de hoy... no fue casual

Yue: eran ellos

Meikyo asiente con la cabeza

Yue: yo....

No sabe que decir, por lo que solo se le queda mirando ala chica que yacía en frente de el con los ojos llorosos, la cual inesperadamente se lanza y abraza a Yue.

Meikyo: por favor... dime que quieres que me quede.. por favor

Suplica la chica mientras abraza a Yue quien se deja lleva por sus sentamientos, por lo que le responde el abrazo.

Yue: no necesitas pedírmelo... ya que desde un principio no pensaba dejarte ir

Le dice al oído mientras la acerca a el y unde su rostro en sus suaves cabellos.

Meikyo: Yue...

Susurra la joven mientras siente la respiracion del angel en su oido conforme la tiene abrazada con fuerza, demostrandole asi ese deseo de no dejarla ir, mas en ese instante poco a poco se van separando mientras sus rostros se carician levemente lo cual hace estremecer ala joven quien anela por un beso de el, sin embargo el solo se dedica a contemplarla mientras que la toma de las manos, con las cuales comienzan un juego inocente de lenguaje corporal con el roce de sus manos las cuales en ningun momento son separadas de uno como del otro y es entendido por ambos al igual que sus miradas.

Meikyo: te amo... (dice con las caricas de las manos)

Yue: y yo a ti... (respondiendole de la misma manera)

Mas en ese presiso instante es cuando Yue  la abraza nuevamente para ahora expresar su maximo deseo.

Yue: se mia... une tu vida ala mia..... ya que.... sin ti.... morire.

Tartamudea el joven de cabello plateados mientras apoya su cabeza en el hombro de la joven, sintiendo asi la fragancia de su suaves cabellos que lo embriagan haciendo que la desee mas aca instante por lo que comienza a besarle el cuello mientras que con sus manos acaricia la terza piel de sus hombros. 

Meikyo: Yue... yo.. 

No termina de responder ya que en ese presiso momento Yue la calla con un beso inocente el cual poco a poco fue profundizando olvidandose asi del mundo que le rodeaba, sus temores y la soledad que por mucho tiempo fue su companera, ya que en ese momento solo existian ella. Sin embargo en la cabeza de Meikyo su inconsiente hacia de la suyas.

Voz: detente... no lo hagas... recuerda quien eres.

Le decia la voz a la joven quien decidio no hacerle caso, ya que en ese momento ella solo se dedicaba a responder fervientemente las caricias, besos y mirdas que le dirigia Yue quien llego a un punto en que la cargo y le llevo al cuarto de Yukito en donde prosiguio con lo que habia empezado, por lo que al estar alado de la cama, Yue dejo caer la tela que siempre llevaba en el hombro, ante lo cual Meikyo prosiguio a acercarse a el y besarle conforme le despojaba de las ropas las cuales hiba cayendo una a una hasta que el angel quedo completamente desnudo, por su parte Yue no tuvo mucho porblema con la ropa de su companera ya que con el simple roce de sus manos en los hombros de ellas, hiso que su bata cayera al suelo dejandola en la misma situacion que el:  ya que debajo de la bata no llevaba nada puesto. Por un momento Yue contemplo a su doncella sin poder encontrar palabras para describir su belleza.

Mas fue en ese presiso momento cuando ella se recosto en la cama atrayendo a su amante con sus besos los cuales no queria dejar de probar, por su parte el se acomodaba de tal forma para no incomodar a su amada. Quien se dedicaba a sentir el placer que le daba las caricias de su amado las cuales comenzaba a decender por el cuerpo desnudo de la joven hasta los nuevos rincones jamas explorados,  pasando asi por sus senos los cuales se dedico a disfrutar con sus labios, llenando asi a Meikyo de un extasis que pensaba seriamente en corresponder, por lo que al principio con iseguridad comienzaba a caricia el cuerpo de su adonis, quien no tardo mucho en gemir de placer, el cual le daba su doncella.

Mas en un momento el dolor y el placer se mesclaron en la joven cuando Yue no aguanto y entro en ella, por lo que el angel callo un poco el gemir de la chica con un beso apasionado mientras esperaba a que el cuerpo de ella se acoplara al de el para proseguir con su union el cual no se demoro en seguir, ya que despues de la segunda entrada el dolor comenzaba a trasformarse en placer y ella sentia como su amante se balanceaba sobre ella con cuidado para no lastimarla.

Meikyo: Yue... ahora soy tuya... en cuerpo.... y alma... 

Decia con respiracion entrecortada, mientras se aferraba a su amor para que no saliera de ella, por su parte Yue alejo un poco su rostro del de ella para contemplarla. Y proceguir.

Yue: no Meikyo.... ahora nos pertenecemos a los.... tu eres mi  vida como yo la tuya

Al termino de esto ella se aferra a el, ya que no paso mucho tiempo cuando llego el orgasmo para ambos, y ella siente como su interior se llena de el  por lo que le sonrie, por su parte Yue se recuesta en el pecho de la joven quien acaricia los blancos cabellos del angel.

Meikyo: nosotros...

No termina ya que el angel no la deja terminar.

Yue: ahora estamos unidos para toda la eternidad... y diga lo que digan las leyes de nuestro mundo no me importa ya que ante el cielo y de todo ser... hoy te he tomado como mi pareja y eso nadien lo va  a cambiar.... y jamas dejare que te separes de mi.. entediste?

Le cuestiona mientras levanta su rostro para econtrarse con el de ella quien le sonrie.

Meikyo: desde hoy tu eres mi companero y senor... y junto a ti siempre estare...

Le responde la joven, para despues besarse nuevamente. Entre tanto en la casa de Sakura, Lein termina de vendarle el brazo a Touya.

Lein: ¿esta bien así?

Touya: si

Sakura: hermano... perdóname... por mi culpa te hirieron

Touya: ... (le acaricia el cabello) tranquila no fue nada grave... anda ve a descansar que ya es tarde.

La pequeña asiente con la cabeza y se despide de su hermano y de Lein para después dejarlos solos.

Lein: bueno... creo que será mejor ir a descansar.

Comenta mientras se levanta del sillón poniendo las cosas en la mesa central. Pero cuando estaba por retirarse una mano la detiene.

Lein: ¡Touya!

Touya: gracias

Lein: no entiendo

Touya: Lein.... yo lo se todo... se que tu hiciste lo posible para que recuperar mis poderes y también se que tu...

No termina ya que la joven de cabellos castaños lo calla poniéndole un dedo en sus labios.

Lein: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Touya: por mi madre (dice sonriéndole tiernamente)

Lein: y que piensas ahora?

Touya: pienso... que no quiero perderte

Lein: sabes que no puedo quedarme

Touya: lo dices por el encapuchado

Lein: si, ya que si me quedo... tu familia correría peligro.

Touya: entonces me iré contigo

Lein: Touya... ese encapuchado es mi guardián... y el ha venido para llevarme a casa... ya que de donde provengo las doncellas no pueden estar solas sin un guardián.... por eso el ha venido por mi.

Touya: entonces déjame ser tu guardián

Lein: pero Touya: el es muy fuerte.... y tu aun no despiertas

Touya: déjame serlo... no quiero perderte... 

Lein: Touya.....

No termina ya que el joven de cabellos castanos y de ojos oscuros no la deja terminar debido a que la calla con un tierno beso con el cual provo por primera ves los labios de un angel, sin  embargo no conforme con eso profundizo mas hasta recorer todos los rincones de sus labios, dandole a entener lo que realmente sentia; amor, deseo, pasion, anhelo por ella, quien no se pudo resistir por lo que prefirio dejarse llevar por las caricias de Touya quien para entonces yacia parado enfrente de ella, asi del mismo modo abrazandola contra el.

Fue en tonces cuando Touya emitio un leve gemido de placer mietras la estrechava mas fuerte, saborenado cada beso de ella hasta perde el poco control que le quedaba por lo que se separa un poco de ella y la toma de la mano.

Touya: ven.

Le dice sin dejarla reaccionar, ya que la jala hasta guiarla a su habitacion la cual cierra con seguro, para tener la seguridad de que nadien interrumpa.

Lein: Touya... esto no esta bien...

Touya: shhh... no me diga eso.. no me pidas que me detenga ahora

Comenta mientras la acorrala contra la pared.

Lein: yo...

Es en ese preciso momento cuando Touya toma su labios por sorpresa, besandola profundamente, sin importale las consecuencias. Por su parte Lein quien en un principio sintio temor por lo que estaba pasando y lo que sucederia despues, comenzaba a ceder al sentir como la leguna de el se habria paso en su boca, por lo que sus manos respondieron abrazando al joven, quien a su vez la acariciaba fervientemente mientras la aprisionaba contra el, dejandole sentir como un duro bulto crecia atraves de sus ropas.

Entre tanto Touya estaba concentrado al 100% en sentir la piel de la doncella, por lo que osadamente desliza sus manos por debajo de la ropa de la joven quien no pudo evitar gemir al contacto. Lo cual complacio enormemente a chico de cabellos castanos quien le respondio de la misma manera, mientras seguia con sus avances de despojarla de sus ropas, mientras apretaba las caderas de ella contra las de el.

Lein por su parte se deleitaba con cada beso, con cada caricia que recibia de el, dandole asi una seguridad, que le permitio dejar a un lado sus temores para despues quitarle la playera a Touya y poder admirar su torso perfeto. El cual comenso a besar y entre beso y beso; el chico va guiando ala joven hasta recostarla en la cama... Ella lo jala mientras lo sigue besando, mas antes que se acueste, la chica le depoja de las ultimas prendas que le quedaban al joven quien le responde con una sonrisa, mientras la miraba ya que para el no solo era su angel o doncella si no que tambien era su diosa, la cual no pensaba jamas soltar.

De este modo comenzo a delizar sus dedos por los pechos de la joven para despues besarlos tiernamente, rebatandole nuevamente un gemido de placer que le hizo levantar la vista y contemplarla. Mas fue en ese momento cuando Lein hizo que Touya se acostara para estar ella ariba de el y comenzar a besarle apasionadamente sus labios, mientras que sus manos acariciaban todo el cuerpo del chico, quien comenzaba a gemir del placer que le daba su diosa. Pero en un moment de arrebate Touya no aguanta mas y cambia con ella nuevamente de pose quedando el arriba.

Touya: te amo Lei.... no me importa quien seas o quien venga por ti... jamas permitire que te vayas de mi lado entiendes?

Le susurra en su oido mientras comienza a entrar en ella poco a poco para no lastimarla, por su parte Lein se aferra a su amado y se acopla al ritmo de el mientras que el dolor desaparecia para dar paso al placer.

Touya: LEIN!!!! TE AMO!!

Lein: TOUYA!!!!

Gritan ambos jovenes mientras llegan ala cumbre de su union mientras Touya se recuesta alado de ella.

Touya: Lein.. te amo... 

Lein: y yo a ti te amo Touya, mi vida, mi amor, mi dueno

Contesta la chica conforme se acurruca en los brazos de el y sin pensar en lo que estaba por venir. De este modo las doncellas revelan sus secretos y unen sus vidas a las de sus amados teniendo ala luna lleva como unico testigo del amor puro que yacían entre ellos....

CONTINUARA.......


	6. Decisiones

ANGELES DE LA LUNA

**CAPITULO 6: "Decisiones" **

A la mañana siguiente, con los primeros rayos del sol, Yue habria los ojos comenzando a recordar lo que había pasado en la noche anterior, aquello que comenzó con simples besos inocentes que demostraban el amor y la necesidad de no separarse, los cuales poco a poco comenzaron a trasformarse en besos de pasión y ansiedad de tenerse el uno al otro hasta fundir sus sentidos, su respiración, sus latidos en si todo su cuerpo en uno solo: finalizando así el pacto de amor el cual solo tuvo a la luna como su único testigo. De aquel pecado de amor prohibido de una doncella y un guardián.

Sin embargo,  al principio Yue no le tomo importancia a esto ultimo, ya que en ese momento se encontraba lleno de una felicidad indescriptible, mas por que en ese momento sentía a su amada a su lado mientras que con su mano acariciaba su hombro desnudo. Así también se dio cuenta que toda la noche se la pasaron abrazados: al principio pensó que era por gusto de ambos pero después comprendió que fue mas por miedo de separarse y hay fue en ese entonces cuando comenzó a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, ya que: que sucedería si el no podía recuperar sus recuerdos de su vida pasada como un ángel? Y en primera como Clow sello sus recuerdo? El no recordaba casi nada en absoluto, solo aquellas imagines que se le vinieron a su mente la noche anterior. Sin embargo es en ese momento cuando  la chica comienza a levantarse, por lo que Yue es sacado de sus pensamientos.

Meikyo: hmmm…. 

Exclama mientras comienza abrir los ojos y ve que a su lado esta Yue, por lo que le sonríe.

Meikyo: buenos días!!!

Yue: buenos días!!!

Responde mientras una pequeña sonrisa se logra dibujar en sus labios.

Meikyo: pasaste toda la noche así?

Yue solo asiente con la cabeza, por lo que la chica se vuelve acurrucar en los brazos del ángel, para después proseguir.

Meikyo: Yue…

Yue: Sí…

Meikyo: gracias

Yue: gracias? Por que? (Pregunta algo confundido)

Meikyo: por amarme por quien soy y no por lo que soy: así como corresponder mis sentimientos hacia ti

Yue al escuchar estas palabras se estremece, por lo que abraza a la chica contra su cuerpo con gran fuerza, demostrándole que no le dejara irse de su lado, por lo que la chica le corresponde el abrazo. Es en ese momento el ángel toma la decisión de que sea como sea él recuperara su identidad. Entre tanto en la casa de los Kinomotos, Sakura se levanta como todas las manas y junto con Kero bajan ala cocina para ver que se hizo de desayunar, sin embargo los dos se llevan una gran sorpresa al ver que por primera ves el desayuno no estaba listo y esto se debía a dos causas las cuales supieron al ver la pizarra de su casa en donde su padre le habia dejado una nota.

Fujitaka: "Hijos perdónenme si no pude quedarme después del viaje; Sé que les prometí un desayuno exquisito, pero en la universidad me han llamado de urgencia, prometo regresar para la cena, la cual preparare. Los quiere Fujitaka"

Fujitaka: "p.d: Touya por favor prepara el desayuno"

Sakura: que raro que mi Papa aya tenido que ir ala universidad!!!

Kero: quizás se deba ala expedición que hizo hace poco

Sakura: tal ves tengas razón, pero se me hace aun más extraño que mi hermano no este levantado

Kero: el debe descansar, ya que por lo que me contaste anoche, el debe estar muy agotado, aun que aun no comprendo como recupero sus poderes.

Sakura: no le sé, solo recuerdo que Lein me pregunto la otra noche que si realmente deseaba que mi hermano tuviera sus poderes y yo le respondí que sí. Después de eso me dijo que si en verdad lo deseaba con el corazón, lo mas seguro es que se cumpliría.

Comenta mientras recuerda ese suceso.

Kero: esto se me hace muy extraño, primero llegan esas dos jovencitas con extraños poderes que ni siquiera yo logro percibir su presencia y después tu hermano recupera sus poderes y por ultimo la aparición de ese sujeto.

Sakura: pero ese sujeto me da la impresión que anda en busca de una persona especial ya que me llamo doncella

Kero: doncella?

Sakura: Sí…. Ven Kero te seguiré platicando mientras preparo el desayuno.

Kero: pero si le toca a tu hermano

Sakura: si pero como tu dices el debe descansar, además hoy el ya no tiene clase hasta después de su festival

Exclama señalando el pizarron en donde Touya habia anotado eso. Entre tanto en el cuarto del chico, dos cuerpos desnudos yacían en la cama solo cubiertos por una sabana blanca. Mientras que unos ojos amielados miran con afán al chico de cabellos oscuros que yacía dormido.

Lein:  Touya… 

Susurra la joven mientras acaricia sus suaves cabellos.

Lein: contigo he roto mis deberes y mandamientos, por lo tanto he quebrantado las leyes de mi mundo, ya que desde el primer beso que te di, he pecado, sin embargo lo hice por amor ya que desde que te conocí deje de ser una doncella.

Expresa mientras mira al chico con ojos cerrados, mas se sorprende al recibir una respuesta por parte de el.

Touya: para mí siempre serás una doncella, el ángel de mi corazón el cual no permitiré que salga de mi vida, aun que para eso tenga que dar mi propia vida.

Lein: Touya! 

Exclama al ver que el chico yacía ya con los ojos abiertos y que a su vez le tenia agarrada de su mano.

Touya: Lein… jamás dejare que te separes de mí…. Entiendes? … jamás

Lein: jamás me iré, pero si tú mueres yo moriré contigo

Touya: Lein!

Lein: no quiero que des tu vida por mí, prefiero que vivas tu vida por mí, que disfrutes la vida sabiendo que siempre te amare y que jamás habrá otro en mi corazón.

Ante este comentario Touya le sonríe y le responde con un beso. En eso se escucha que alguien toca la puerta por lo que el hechizo del beso es roto.

Touya: Quién es?

Sakura: soy yo hermano! … Por que cerraste la puerta??

Touya: se debió haber puesto sola anoche sin darme cuenta

Lein le mira sorprendido al ver que Touya le mintió de esa manera a su hermana, sin embargo no dice nada.

Sakura: bueno! … Ya baja, el desayuno esta listo… y por favor avísale a Lein sí?

Touya: Sí moustro

Sakura: QUE NO SOY UN MOUSTRO!!!!

Exclama mientras se escucha como se aleja.

Lein: te gusta molestarla… verdad?

Touya no responde, por lo que la chica toma la sobrecama que yacía en el suelo, con la cual envuelve su cuerpo.

Touya: a donde vas?

Lein: a mi cuarto a cambiarme, ya que no hay que dejar esperando a Sakura.

Touya: tienes que hacerlo?

Le dice mientras la abraza por detrás antes que se levante de la cama, pero pese a esto la joven intenta levantarse, pero no lo logra, uno debido a que Touya la tiene abrazada y dos por que siente como un dolor le estremece su cuerpo, el cual es causa de entregar su virginidad al hombre que ama.

Touya: estas bien?

Lein: si… no te preocupes…

Así hace un según intento el cual logra con algo de dificultad en eso Touya se percata de una pequeña marca que tiene Lein en su hombro el cual es una cruz con una rosa en medio.

Touya: que significa esa marca?

Le pregunta mientras se tapa con la sabana y se sienta a la orilla de la cama.

Lein: he!.. Estas? … Es el símbolo de doncellas que somos…sin embargo la que tiene Meikyo es distinta ya que esta localidad en su pecho y además tiene una luna menguante… la cual significa que es la única en su especie, por lo tanto a ella no la dejaran ir tan fácilmente.

Exclama con algo de tristeza.

Touya: por la forma en que lo dices, significa que hay una oportunidad.

Exclama mientras se levanta de la cama para después caminar a donde esta la chava, para después abrazarla por detrás mientras hunde su rostro en los suaves cabellos castaños, para después aspirar la dulce fragancia de la joven.

Lein: será mejor apresurarnos ya que si tardamos tanto, Sakura puede sospechar.

Touya: tiene algo de malo que lo sepa?

Lein: no pero no podemos involucrarla mas, seria muy riesgoso y aparte no seria justo para ella.

Touya: quizás tengas  razón.

De este modo la chica se despide con un beso en los labios, para después dirigirse a su recamara, mientras tanto Touya se queda pensando en lo que comento Lein, por lo que por primera ves en su vida siente que es necesario compartir este secreto con su hermana, ya que quizás ella pueda ayudarle con este predicamento.  Entre tanto con Sakura, Kero habia decidido revela el origen de Yue.

Sakura: QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?

Kero: lo que escuchaste, Yue no fue creado por el Mago Clow.

Sakura: explícate Kero.

Kero: (suspira para después proseguir) Yue en realidad es un ángel Eterno

Sakura: ángel eterno?

Kero: si es un ser superior a todos: creados por el poderoso o creador como le quieras llamar, además estos seres se dedican a velar por el mundo, las personas y que la balanza del bien y del mal este intacta.

Sakura: entonces los Ángeles si existen.

Kero: si pero Yue no es como las personas que mueren y van al cielo, el no, de hecho el no ha muerto, desde que nació el siempre fue así, pero como su especie: tiene que usar una identidad falsa para estar en la tierra  y esa es la Yukito, sin embargo antes los dos fueron uno.

Sakura: y que paso?

Kero: pues en una de sus venidas a nuestro mundo conoció a Clow y le gusto su vida, por lo que después de terminar lo que tenia que hacer aquí, le pidió a Clow que le borrara su mente y así poder quedarse a su lado.

Sakura: entonces Yue es un ángel eterno?

Kero: si, y si te fijas bien podrás ver el sello debajo de Yue cada ves que se trasforma.

Sakura: pero lo que aparece debajo de Yue es…. (recordando la transformación de Yue)

Kero: el símbolo del mago Clow.

Sakura: pero ese símbolo es el mismo que parece debajo de ti.

Kero: aparecía, ya que recuerda que tu te convertiste en la dueña de las cartas clow y por lo tanto las trasformaste en cartas sakura, es por eso que mi símbolo del sol cambio, pero el de Yue no.

Sakura: Espera! Espera! Entonces ese sujeto que nos ataco puede ser….

Kero: de la misma especie que Yue

Sakura: entonces si están buscando alguien…. ( La joven se queda meditando un poco para después proseguir) Tu crees que esa persona sea…..

Kero: no, no creo que anden en busca de Yue ya que si eso fuera eso hubiera ocurrido hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo por lo que me contaste él anda en busca de una mujer.

En eso una voz masculina le interrumpe.

Touya: ellos buscan a Lein y  a Meikyo

Al escuchar esto ambos voltean y ven a Touya que entra mientras se pone una playera y se sienta en la mesa.

Sakura: hermano…. Tu.. sabias…

Su hermano asiente con la cabeza.

Sakura: por que no me lo dijiste antes?

Touya: por que aun no estaban claras las cosas.

Kero: pero lo estuvieron cuando recuperaste tus poderes, o mejor dicho despertaste tus poderes.

Exclama el muñeco de peluche mientras lo ve seriamente.

Sakura: que quieres decir con eso Kero?

Touya: yo también tengo poderes como tu Sakura y no solo eso…..

No termina ya que Kero le interrumpe.

Kero : si no que también puede ser uno de ellos

Sakura: Cómo puede ser eso?

Touya: recuerdas cuando te dije que mama nos visitaba?

La chica asiente con la cabeza.

Touya: bueno…. He hablado con ella y me lo a confirmado

_________________________*Flash back*____________________________________

Ya es de noche y Touya se encuentra acostado mirando a Lein dormida, cuando siente la presencia de alguien en su cuarto por lo que levanta la mirada y logra ver a su madre.

Nadeisko : Touya!

Touya : Mama!

Exclama mientras ve como su mama yace enfrente de el, por lo que se tapa y se sienta en la cama. Ya que se siente un poco avergonzado por la situacion en lo encontro.

Touya : mama yo….

Nadeisko : no tienes que explicarme Touya, sabia que esto podria suceder….

La mama de Touya se queda callada y mira ala joven que esta a lado de su hijo, para después proseguir con algo de preocupación.

Nadeisko : Touya…sabes quien es ella?

Touya asiente con la cabeza

Nadeisko : estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo hijo?

Touya : Sí madre y por ella seria capaz  de todo!

Exclama mientras aprieta el puno y recuerda el encuentro que tuvo ese dia. Sin embargo su madre al verlo se preocupa un poco, mas en ese momento siente una sensación de tranquilidad por lo que ella levanta la vista hacia arriba para después mirar a su hijo, al cual se acerca y le acaricia el cabello.

Nadeisko : hijo… si en verdad tus sentimientos son puros, sé que serás capaz de liberarla de su destino!

Touya : madre…. Tu sabias de mis poderes aun cuando era niño, verdad?

Nadeisko : si, ya que cuando naciste, supe que serias distinto a los demás.

Touya :  madre… dime hay oportunidad de que me convierta en uno de ellos? …. Necesito saberlo… por favor!!!

Nadeisko : Touya… recuerdas cuando eras niño y te sentabas en la puerta de la entrada?

Touya : Sí

Nadeisko : te acuerdas que me respondías cada ve que te preguntaba que hacías hay?

Touya : si yo siempre respondía ' que estaba esperando'

Nadesiko : y dejaste de esperar cuando conociste a tu amigo Yukito, al cual salvaste de morir… y ahora conociste a esta joven, con la cual has recuperado tus poderes nuevamente…. No crees que esto es mas que una coincidencia?

Touya : Madre!

_________________________* Fin del Flasback *______________________________

Sakura : pero…

La pequeña Sakura no sabe que decir por lo que se queda callada, sin embargo su hermano prosigue.

Touya: sin embargo, no solo es uno el que esta aquí en busca de ellas, si no dos, es por eso que  en esta ocasión necesito de tu ayuda Sakura

Sakura: pídeme lo que sea hermano…. Yo te ayudare!

Touya: necesito que te comuniques con tu amigo ingles 

Sakura: te refieres a Eriol?

Touya asiente con la cabeza, para después proseguir.

Touya: y quiero que le digas que rompa el sello de Yue ya que él necesitara todos sus recuerdo los mas pronto posible.

Sakura: acaso sucederá algo malo? (con tono de preocupación)

En eso Lein les interrumpe.

Lein: nada que no tenga solución

Sakura: Lein…..

Lein: no te preocupes Sakura… lo que tenga que pasar, pasara, sin embargo no permitiré que nada  malo le pase a Touya… te parece? 

Le expresa mientras le acaricia su cabeza, dándole un paz que sakura jamás habia sentido, una paz cálida y llena de amor, por lo que su alma afligida se tranquiliza. Y le responde con una sonrisa que le da a entender que confía en ella. En eso Touya vuelve a interrumpir.

Touya: moustro será mejor que te vayas o llegaras tarde ala escuela

Sakura: es cierto….. 

En eso toma sus libros y se alista para salir, no sin antes que Touya le recordara su encargo, con esto los dos jóvenes se vuelven a quedar solos. Entre tanto arriba de uno de los edificio de la ciudad, dos personas contemplan la ciudad.

Aoshi: que te dijeron?

Steve: la situacion se pone cada ves más tensa y no sabemos por cuanto se puede ocultar ante los ojos de nuestros enemigos.

Aoshi: lo que tenga que pasar pasara, nada se puede evitar, nuestro único deber es llevarlas con las demás para mantenerlas a salvo.

Exclama en tono serio sin quitar la vista al horizonte.

Steve: Aoshi…

Aoshi: es nuestro único objetivo.

Steven: tienes alguna idea de como localizarlas?

Aoshi: tu y yo las conocemos bien, y sabemos que hay un método con la cual las obligaremos a salir

Steve: pero es muy drástico usarlo.

Aoshi: ellas se niegan a salir y mientras no recibamos ordenes no podemos desistir.

Steve: en esto tienes razón, aun que debo admitir que no me gusta usar ese método.

Aoshi: ellas no nos dejan otra opción.

Al termino de estas palabras, ambas personas comienzan a brillar y con ello un par de alas surgen de sus espaldas, haciendo así que la luna  el sol  estén en todo su esplendor a pesar de que sea de dia, y esto se debía a que estos seres estaban haciendo un ultimato a las doncellas para que aparecieras lo mas pronto posible, por lo cual no pasa desapercibido para ninguna de las dos, las cuales yacían juntas en la universidad. En donde los 4 se encontraban trabajando en su proyecto escolar.

Lein: Meikyo!

Le susurra mientras le toma del hombro.

Meikyo: lo sé…. Tenemos que hablar.

Así las chicas se paran de la mesa donde se encontraban reunidos, por lo que los chicos las miran, con algo de curiosidad.

Touya: a donde van?

Lein: en un momento regresamos, no tardamos.

Y sin mas explicaciones las dos jóvenes se retiran sin dejar que los chicos digan ni una sola palabra. Pero pese a eso Yukito logra ver los dos astros en el cielo,  lo cual le causa una gran preocupación, y frustración, ya que dentro de el siente que eso significa algo, así como Yue, pero ninguno de los dos sabe que es, entre tanto en la escuela de Sakura; Kero quien habia ido con ella, les explica a Shaoran y a Tomoyo lo que estaba sucediendo, así como el encargo de su hermano, hasta que la presencia de los dos seres alarma a los presentes por lo que se percatan también del acontecimiento que estaba ocurriendo en el cielo, el cual para entonces ya medio mundo lo estaba admirando, debido a que era un fenómeno único en su especie, debido a que nadie habia visto al sol y la luna en el mismo dia en todo su esplendor como en ese momento

Shaoran: Sakura…

Sakura: deben ser ellos.

Kero: entonces debemos apurarnos en llamar a Eriol ya que Yue puede estar en grabes aprietos!

Exclama el pequeño Kero, cuando de pronto una voz pacifica se escucha detrás de ellos.

Voz: no creo que sea necesario Keroberus

Al escuchar esa voz todos voltean a sus espaldas y ven a Eriol con sus dos guardianes, los cuales yacían en su forma falsa, por lo que Nakuru cargaba a Spinel en sus manos.

Shaora: Eriol!

Spinel: el joven Eriol supo lo que esta pasando con la gente de Yue por lo que tomo el primer vuelo para venir aquí.

Nakuru: vaya quien hiba a imaginar que Yue no es un ser como nosotros.

Sakura: Tú lo recordabas Eriol!

Eriol: Sí Sakura! … Pero cuando fui el mago Clow le di mi palabra a Yue de que jamás le rompería el sello al menos que fuera necesario.

Shaora: entonces tu sabes el significado de eso?

Pregunta señalando al cielo, por lo que Eriol y los suyos lo miran. Para después proseguir.

Eriol: eso es una advertencia.

Tomoyo: pero para quienes?

Eriol: para las doncellas que oran por la vida del universo.

Sakura: Lein y Meikyo

Eriol: así se llaman?

Sakura asiente con la cabeza. Por lo que Eriol prosigue.

Eriol: según Yue si eso estaba en el cielo es por que es la ultima oportunidad que tiene para regresar por las buenas con sus guardianes o si no,  ellos irían en su búsqueda. Pero en este caso al parecer doncellas huyeron por lo que este es un ultimato antes de dormir a toda la gente en un sueno eterno.

Shaoran: es lo mismo que tu hiciste no?

Eriol niega con la cabeza.

Eriol: lo que yo hice podía arreglarlo cualquiera que tuviera el poder de la luz a su servicio. Sin embargo lo que ellos van a hacer solo lo podrán deshacer aquellas doncellas que posean el don de los Ángeles.

Tomoyo: pero si lo hacen ellas, entonces quedaran al descubierto.

Eriol: ese es el propósito.

Tomoyo : pero por que ellos tienen que usar esos métodos? …. Pareciera que ellas son criminales.

Eriol : todo lo contrario querida Tomoyo…. Las doncellas se caracterizan por proteger la vida y ellas se darían a conocer con tal de que no tocaran el curso de la vida.

Sharon: entiendo, Pero dime una cosa…eso nos incluye a nosotros en el sueno eterno?

Eriol: me temo que si…. Ya que los únicos que pueden soportar ese tipo de hechizo son los Ángeles o demonios. Es por eso que me apresure en llegar, ya que es el momento en que Yue regrese a ser  lo que realmente es.

Sakura: entonces hay que ir con mi hermano.

Shaoran: pero no sabemos donde esta?

Sakura: deben estar en la universidad, ya que a pesar de que hoy no tenia clases, el tenia que hacer trabajo en equipo.

Kero: en ese caso debemos ir

Sakura: pero y las clases?

Tomoyo: no te preocupes yo hablo con los maestros.

Sakura: gracias Tomoyo!

Así Kero, Spinel y Nakuru, se trasforman, para que Sakura y Shaoran se vayan volando en el lomo de Kero y Eriol en el de Spinel, de este modo todos se dirigen ala universidad. Entre tanto en otra parte, dos chicas se encuentran hablando a solas.

Lein: que haremos?

Meikyo: no nos queda otra opción que irnos

Lein: pero….

Meikyo: no podemos hacer nada, ellos no podrán con los guardianes.

Lein: tienes razón… pero no quisiera irme

Meikyo : yo tampoco quisiera, pero no podemos involucrar a mas personas.

Lein : tienes razón, además ala que no dejaran enpaz será a ti por ser la sucesora de la emperatriz.

Meikyo: eso nunca me a importado, mientras todos estén bien.

Lein: lo se, siempre has sido así, siempre las doncellas como tu se sacrifican en todos los aspectos por los demás y pienso que eso no es justo.

Ante este comentario la chica de cabellos oscuros no responde por lo que su amiga decide proseguir.

Lein: si tan solo ellos…

Meikyo: fueran nuestros guardianes?

Lein: si! Seria hermoso, pero mientras nuestro mundo no este estable es imposible que eso ocurra… (suspira para después proseguir) entonces que haremos?

Meikyo: nada mas que regresar con nuestros guardianes.

Lein: sin despedirnos?

Meikyo: es mejor así, sabes que ellos harán lo que sea para impedir que eso ocurra.

En eso Lein recuerda las palabras de Touya. Por lo que recapacita.

Lein: tienes razón.

Meikyo: entonces vámonos

De este modo las chicas apagan su presencia para que no puedan seguirlas, por lo que los chicos se percatan de eso.

Touya: Lein…

Yukito: ya no la sientes verdad?

Touya: no y tu sientes a Meikyo?

Yukito: no y Yue tampoco la siente, sin embargo….

No termina ya que se queda mirando al cielo, por lo que Touya ve lo que esta ocurriendo

Touya: que demonios significa eso?

Yukito: no lo se, pero no creo que sena nada bueno, algo en mi interior me lo dice.

Touya: esto no me gusta…. será mejor ir a buscarlas

Yukito: si… tienes razón

De este modo los dos jóvenes recogen todo de la mesa y comienzan a buscarlas, sin logran ningún resultado, sin embargo conforme caminaban se daban cuenta que la mayoría de la gente ya habia visto a los dos astros. Por lo que sus temores hiban en aumento. Por otra parte Sakura iba a toda velocidad con sus amigos al encuentro de su hermano y de Yukito.

Sakura: YA VAMOS HERMANO!!!!  

Se decía en su mente mientras miraba a donde se dirigía, por otro lado Erio comenzaba a sentir la presencia de Touya como la de Yue. Por lo que decide cuestionar a Sakura.

Eriol: SAKURA!

Sakura: SI ERIOL!!

Eriol: TU HERMANO RECUPERO SUS PODERES?

Sakura: NO, PERO AL PARECER TAMBIEN TIEN PODERES MAGICOS COMO LOS DE YUE!

Shaora: TU TAMBIEN LO SIENTES ERIOL?

Eriol asiente con la cabeza, con lo cual se da finalizada esa conversación para después el joven de cabellos oscuros se hunda en sus propios pensamientos.

Eriol: Yue…  no solo  me sorprendiste con tus sentimientos dos veces, ahora lo haces nuevamente y no solo eso, si no que también estas logrando desperta a tu compañero que resulto ser el hermano de Sakura….. Pero en estos momentos ambos deben despertar para cambiar sus destinos y rescribirlos como deben de ser….

CONTINUARA…………….

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, se que me tarde mucho en escribirlo y les pido mil perdones, si tiene algún comentario o sugerencia favor de enviarlos a meikyo_00@hotmail.com sin mas comentarios me despido.

Atte. 

Odett


	7. Recuerdos

ANGELES DE LA LUNA

**CAPITULO 7: "Recuerdos" **

Eriol: Yue…  no solo  me sorprendiste con tus sentimientos dos veces, ahora lo haces nuevamente y no solo eso, si no que también estas logrando despertar a tu compañero que resulto ser el hermano de Sakura….. pero en estos momentos ambos deben despertar para cambiar sus destinos y rescribirlos como deben de ser….

Se decía en su mente Eriol mientras yacía en lomo de Espinel: por otro lado a las afueras de la ciudad dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en unas rocas, en la punta de una de las montanas más cercanas a la ciudad en espera de las dos mujeres.

Aoshi: Cuánto tiempo les queda?

Steve: como tres horas aproximadamente.

Aoshi: mmm...

Steve: no seas desesperado.

Aoshi: tu crees que ellas sean capaz de...

Steve: de que nos dejen dormir a la gente... mmm... no, nos dejaran hacer eso, solo ten paciencia pronto llegaran.

Aoshi: eso espero... por el bien de todos.

Exclama mientras mira hacia la ciudad, por otro lado en la universidad dos jóvenes buscaban con desesperación a sus compañeras de las cuales no había rastro alguno, sin embargo cuando estaban en una de las áreas mas apartadas del campus, Yue hace su aparición delante de Touya. 

Touya: me preguntaba cuando saldrías. 

Dice en tono sarcástico mientras que ve al ángel, el cual mira hacia los astros en el cielo

Yue: ellas no están en el campus

Touya: tienes una idea en donde estén?

Yue: la tendría si recordara mi pasado

Touya: demonios!

En eso ambos jóvenes siente la presencia de varias personas, sin embargo Yue reconoce de inmediato la presencia del mago Clow y de Sakura, mientras que Touya reconoce la de Shaoran.

Sakura: HERMANO!!!

Grita desde el cielo al momento de divisar al joven de cabellos castaños oscuros.

Touya: Sakura!

Susurra conforme ve acercarse a su hermana junto con las personas que la acompañan y entre ellas ve al chico europeo por lo que siente que hay un esperanza. Entre tanto Yue estaba asombrado al ver a Eriol en Japón y mas por la repentina llegada de todos al lugar.

Touya: lo conseguiste Sakura!

Exclama mientras la ve aterrizar y corre hacia el grupo

Sakura: si hermano! (bajando de Kero para estar frente a su hermano)

Eriol: nos vemos nuevamente 

Dice en tono amigable mientras se acerca a Yue.

Yue: a que has venido?

Eriol: a cumplir una promesa que te hice en mi vida anterior cuando era el mago Clow.

Yue: sobre mis recuerdos?

Eriol asiente con la cabeza y después prosigue.

Eriol: es momento que vuelvas a ser uno con Yukito y despiertes como tal Yue Ángel Guardián y Juez, cuyo símbolo es la luna eterna.

Al termino de estas palabras, Eriol levanta su báculo y con ello Yue cae un trance en donde comienza a brilla y todos pueden ver ala perfección como en ese instante aparecía a los pies del guardián la antigua insignia de Clow, y como esta comenzó a quebrarse, entre tanto Yue se llenaba por completo de luz, la cual lo trasporta a su pasado.

_Yue: ya lo recuerdo... ya lo recuerdo... yo soy un ángel eterno_

Se decía para si mismo mientras se veía cuando era niño y se encontraba con los demás ángeles estudiando las formas de defensa y a manejar sus poderes.

Maestro: bien hecho Yue!

Exclama un maestro mientras ve como Yue maneja la espada. En eso el grupo de niños ve como una joven  conduce un grupo de niñas las cuales todas caminaban en fila detrás de ella y con suma delicadeza y elegancia, así también en silencio.

Niño: Quiénes son?

Cuestiona el pequeño al maestro, pero este no logra responder ya que otra persona responde antes que el pudiera decir alguna palabra.

Voz: todas son pequeños botones de rosas, las cuales en un futuro serán doncellas

Todos los pequeños al escuchar esa voz, voltean y ven de quien provenía y no era otro que un guardián de ojos azules como el mar profundo y cabellos negros como el ébano y largos hasta el hombro los cuales se encontraban recogidos en una coleta, así también su tez era blanca y de semblante varonil.

Maestro: Adonned guardián del fuego eterno, veo que hoy nos honras con tu presencia.

Adonned: me enviaron a ver como hiban los pequeños guardianes!

Exclama mientras ve a los niños

Maestro: muy bien, en especial Yue, quien a su corta edad es de los mas avanzados.

Adonned: ya veo, si sigue así lo mas seguro es que sea el elegido para cuidar a la siguiente rosa de cristal

Yue: rosa de cristal?

Adonned: si, así le llamamos a la doncella más delicada y fuerte de todas, como sabrán cada una es una de esas niñas es una rosa, sin embargo en cada cierto tiempo nace una que es tan delicada como un cristal, pero su luz es la mas fuerte de todas. A cual es capaz de desvanecer cualquier oscuridad y maldad que aya alrededor, inclusive en el universo.

Maestro: un claro ejemplo es Adnira quien además de ser la mas bella de todas, es la mas humilde y abnegada de todas, además de poseer el don del sacrifico, así como la luz de la esperanza y el agua de vida.

Al termino de este comentario uno de los niños ve ala joven mencionada por lo que lo comenta a todos.

Niño: es cierto, miren hay va.

Exclama mientras señala ala joven de cabellos largos y negros como el ébano y de tez aterciopelada como el durazo y de tras de ella le seguía una niña de cabellos igual de negros, sin embargo su piel es blanca como la nieve.

Maestro: ella es la rosa de cristal y quien la acompaña es un pequeño boto.

Sin embargo en ese momento algo le llamo al pequeño de cabellos plateados y eso no era otra cosa que el guardián del fuego eterno, quien yacía perdido en sus pensamientos al ver ala doncella pasar. Por lo que en ese mismo momento el pensamiento de Yue se hace presente.

Yue: es cierto desde niño fui entrenado para velar por el bien de las doncellas, sin embargo muchas cosas cambiaron con el tiempo.

Se dice a si mismo mientras ve otro de sus recuerdos cuando el era un adolescente y estaba acompañado de otro guardián de nombre Ledblack.

Ledblack: muy bien Yue, tu has sido de los mejores guardianes de tu clase por lo que hemos decidido que tu estas listo para ser el guardián de una doncella, así que sígueme.

El joven sigue a su superior hasta una gran puerta la cual se habré al tocarla y le deja ver un gran jardín al cual entran.

Ledblack: espera aquí Yue.

Le ordena el superior para después desaparecer en el jardín, sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo cuando Yue escucha una canción la cual le atrae de inmediato por lo que decide seguirla hasta su origen que no es otro de la una joven la cual reconoce de inmediato como la niña que veía a lo lejos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Joven: he!... eres un guardián verdad?

Pregunta la joven al ver al chico.

Yue:  si

Joven: ya veo, así que tu protegerás a una doncella?

Yue asiente con la cabeza, dejando a la chica proseguir.

Joven: te puedo preguntar algo?

Yue: que cosa?

Joven: que piensas respecto a los sentimientos?

Yue: sentimientos?... que tiene que ver eso? 

Cuestiona el joven sin entender el punto al que quiere llegar la joven.

Joven: si, tu conoces los sentimientos no es así?

Yue: un poco...

Joven: sabias que las doncellas no pueden sentir amor a una persona persona especial?

Yue: lo sé... 

Joven: te parece justo?

Yue: yo no soy quien para responder esa pregunta. 

Joven: entonces si te pregunto sobre lo que piensas al respecto de lo que paso con la rosa de cristal y el guardián del fuego eterno?.... supongo que no me responderás.

Yue se queda callado por un momento pensando si debería contestar o no, mas al final decide proseguir.

Yue: yo creo que seria más hermoso un lugar donde no hubiera reglas tan absurdas; un lugar donde las leyes tuvieran sentido, para que todos nos sintamos libres en un orden continuo.

Ante esta respuesta la joven le sonríe a Yue ya que se siente contenta de que alguien piense como ella, sin embargo decide cuestionarle nuevamente.

Joven: tu crees que la emperatriz se ha librado de su destino?... crees que ahora sea libre?

Yue: yo... 

El chico no termina ya que en eso llega Ledblack acompañado por la emperatriz.

Ledblack: con que ya conociste a la nueva rosa

Adnira: y por lo visto se llevaron bien.. No es así?

Joven: si aun que es un poco serio!

Exclama la chica mientras mira con una sonrisa a Yue la cual lo hace sentir extraño.

Ledblack: bueno Yue, de ahora en delante tu serás el guardián de esta doncella la cual así como tu nacieron de un rayo de luz de luna.

Ante este cometario Yue mira con asombro a la joven ya que jamás había encontrado a otra persona que tuviera el mismo origen que él. Es en ese preciso momento cuando nuevamente se hace presente el pensamiento de Yue.

Yue: es cierto después de ese día, yo me convertí en el guardián de la doncella, y aun que jamás me quiso revelar su nombre, no me importo ya que siempre le llame doncella, y entre mas tiempo pasaba  mas unidos nos volvíamos, sin embargo ese día... ese día... fue funesto para los dos!

Exclama mientras recuerda ese día en que él llegaba de una de sus tantas misiones y como era costumbre su doncella lo recibía en la entrada del reino. Sin embargo para ese tiempo el ya era un joven.

Doncella: Yue!!!

Exclama la chica mientras lo ve llegar con su falsa identidad. La cual es remplazada de inmediato.

Yue: Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Doncella: no mucho... como te fue con tu misión?

Yue: bien, gracias por preguntar.

En eso Yue se percata de que las cosas no están bien ya que al mirar a los ojos de su doncella, los encuentra con un gran vació y tristeza.

Yue: sucedió algo?

Doncella: por que lo preguntas?

Yue: a mi no me puedes engañar y lo sabes bien... dime que paso?

Le cuestiona con voz de exigencia ya que en cierta forma la actitud de la chica le preocupaba. Y sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Doncella: lo que pasa es que...

La chica duda un poco antes de continuar ya que contempla a su guardián.

Doncella: me he enamorado

Finaliza mientras mira al suelo. Entre tanto nuestro ángel trataba de asimilar las cosas.

Yue: sabes que es riesgoso que sientas ese amor por una persona

Doncella: lo sé; sé que debo amar a todos por igual... pero no pude... enserio trate... lo juro.

Expresa mientras se tapa la cara para retener sus lagrimas las cuales comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos. Sin embargo es en ese preciso momento cuando el ángel se acerca y la rodea con sus brazos para después acariciarle el cabello, tratando así de consolarla

Yue: tranquila... ya pensaremos en algo... le susurra en su oído... pero dime de quien es la persona que ha atrapado tu corazón?

Doncella:  No-te as dado cuenta?

Ante este comentario Yue termina en estar shock ya que jamás se imagino que llegaría sucederle eso. Es cierto desde tiempo atrás el se había fijado en ella, pero por ser doncella sabia que lo suyo jamás seria posible, por lo que él había decidido, jamás dar a conocer sus sentimientos, pero ahora ella era la que los confesaba. Entonces sintió los labios de la joven unidos a los de el. Por lo que le pareció como un sueno el cual no estaría dispuesto a desaprovechar. Sin embargo al termino del beso la chica continua.

Doncella: lo... siento...

Estas fueron las ultimas palabras que pronuncia la joven antes de desaparecer entre los árboles y cuando el ángel se disponía a seguirla, un compañero hace su aparición lo cual le impide ir en busca de su doncella.

Ángel: Yue... te estamos buscando.

Yue: para que?

Ángel: hoy se dará a conocer quien será la sucesora de la emperatriz.

Fue en este entonces cuando capta él por que los ojos de su doncella estaban vacíos y eso era por que ella resulto ser la elegida, por lo que junto a su compañero se dirige a salón en donde se daría el anuncio, sin embargo cuando entran su superior Ledblack le intercepta.

Ledblack: Yue tienes un minuto

Yue: Sí?

De este modo los dos se dirigen a un cuarto en donde se encierran para hablar a solas.

Ledblack: Yue; de seguro tu no sabrás la noticia ya que acabas de llegar de tu ultima misión, pero la doncella que tu custodias, resulto ser la verdadera rosa de cristal entre todas de las que sospechábamos.

Yue: y eso que significa?

Ledblack: tendrás que cuidarla con mayor afán ya que en esta ocasión no podemos permitir que la historia se repita por segunda ves... entiendes?

Yue: Sí

Ledblack: entonces no hay mas de que hablar, después del anuncio pediré un candidato para una misión en la tierra

Yue: se puede saber que es?

Ledblack: es un trabajo en una parte que se le conoce como Japón, al parecer los demonios están haciendo de las suyas y muchas personas están siendo seducidos por ellos con la promesa de mas poder, así que necesitamos un candidato para solucionar eso.

Yue: yo me ofrezco

Ledblack: estas seguro?.. tu acabas de llegar de una misión 

Yue: insisto

Ledblack: si en verdad lo deseas, no puedo negártelo ya que eres uno de nuestros mejores elementos.

Exclama en superior con tono serio, mas en ese instante Yue prosigue.

Yue: solo pido una cosa señor

Ledblack: y cual es?

Yue: quisiera que en mi ausencia pusieran al mejor de sus ángeles para que cuide de la doncella y de esta forma no se quede sola en mi ausencia

Ledblack: si así quieres así será.

Yue: gracias señor 

De este modo Yue sale del cuarto y presencia toda la ceremonia de nombramiento junto a su doncella, ya que como guardián debía cuidarla y estar a su lado cuanto sea necesario, sin embargo al finalizar todo el evento, el decide hablar con ella. Aprovechando que se encontraban a solas en los jardines, bajo la luz de la luna, la cual parecía haber perdido su esplendor en esa noche debido a la tristeza de su dos custodios.

Yue: necesitamos hablar

Doncella: recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Cuestiona la chica sin importar el anterior comentario; mientras ella se encuentra sentada ala orilla del lago mirando su reflejo y la de la luna. En tanto  que Yue yacía atrás de ella mirándola sin pronunciar palabra alguna, por lo que la chica decide continuar

Doncella: fue hace 10 anos cuando nos conocimos, en ese entonces éramos unos niños que entrábamos ala adolescencia.

Comenta mientras mete su mano al agua creando ondas que se van dispersando por el lago, mas en ese instante Yue cambia de tema drásticamente.

Yue: me he ofrecido para la siguiente misión.

Ante este comentario, el silencio hace su aparición por un momento, hasta que la joven interviene.

Doncella: es por mi verdad?

Ante esta pregunta, Yue no responde por lo que la doncella decide proseguir

Doncella: entiendo, has decidido seguir tu camino.... y no te culpo....  cuando te iras?

Le cuestiona mientras voltea a verlo a los ojos.

Yue: mana por la mana (respondiéndole de la misma manera la mirada)

Doncella: entiendo...y supongo que ya no regresaras verdad?

Yue: me conoces

Doncella: en ese caso... no hay mas que decir... ambos ya escogimos nuestros caminos los cuales son muy distintos.

Yue: así es...

Doncella: al menos pude decirte mi mayor secreto antes de que tomáramos caminos distintos.

Comenta mientras se para y camina en dirección de Yue quien solo la contempla.

Doncella: ahora lo único que te puedo prometer es que tratare de cambiar nuestras leyes, para que nuestro mundo sea ese que tanto hemos anhelado.

Yue: se que lo lograras... (sin tener cambio en su conducta)

Doncella: gracias Yue...

Expresa mientras se acerca y le toma de la mano para después darle un beso en la mejilla, con la cual termina de despedirse ya que ella continua su camino hacia las puertas del gran palacio, dejando así a un ángel con un papel en la mano, el cual al verlo, ve que es el ultimo secreto de su doncella el cual no es otro que su nombre. Es entonces cuando el ultimo recuerdo de Yue resurge.

Yue: desde ese día, selle mis sentimientos en lo mas profundo de mi ser y me entregue en la totalidad a mi misión, sin embargo fue ahí donde conocí a Clow y a Keroberus, quienes me  enseñaron como disfrutar mi vida, y vivir en paz con todos, lo cual me gusto y por segunda ves sentí que encontraba un nuevo hogar, fue por eso que le pedí que me sellara mis recuerdo, y me creara  una nueva vida.

Exclama para si mismo en su mente mientras recuerda el día en que Clow lo sello, convirtiéndolo así en el guardián de las cartas clow, fue en ese preciso momento cuando el sello se termino de romper, para dar lugar al verdadero símbolo de Yue el cual no era otro que la Luna menguante con dos alas a los lados.

Eriol: el sello al fin se ha roto, ahora Yue y Yukito han vuelto a ser uno, como fue y será de ahora en adelante

Expreso el joven mago, al ver como los últimos rayos de luz desaparecían del cuerpo del ángel, el cual a simple vista parecía que no había sufrido cambio algo, sin embargo al verlo detenidamente se podía ver que desde en sus ojos hasta todo su ser como yacían un esplendor de calidez que nunca antes los demás había visto en el, además que su aspecto se había vuelto mas varonil y su seriedad hacia acorde con ello.

Touya: Yue... (un poco inseguro de lo que había pasado)

Sakura: estas bien?

Yue: si, solo he recuperado mis recuerdos... gracias a ti (mientras mira a Eriol)

Eriol: con esto el pacto del mago Clow a terminado

Yue: en efecto, sin embargo, yo di mi palabra de cuidar las cartas que Clow creo, por lo tanto yo aun seguiré siendo uno de los guardianes de las cartas.

Eriol: eso nadie te lo discute, sin embargo creo que ahora tu tienes unas cosas que cumplir.

Comenta mientras abre camino a Yue en dirección a Touya.

Yue: es cierto... ahora tengo que ayudar a  que mi hermano despierte.

Dice mientras llega a estar frente al joven de cabellos negros. Con quien cruza palabra.

Yue: estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer?

Touya: me conoces no es así?

Yue asiente con la cabeza, para después proseguir.

Yue: pero tu vida ya no será la misma... lo sabes no?

Cuestiona esperando una respuesta de su compañero

Touya: dime... desde cuando mi vida a sido tranquila

Responde en tono sarcástico.

Yue: sabes que yo solo puedo ayudar a que se termine de romper tu sello, mas los poderes tu mismo los tienes que despertar.

Touya: lo se, desde tiempo atrás he ido despertando poco a poco, mas en este momento necesito de tu ayuda.

Yue: en verdad la amas tanto?

Touya: tanto que vivo por ella y para ella

Yue: serias capas de convertirte en su guardián?

Touya: ya lo soy desde antes que me lo preguntaras y antes de que me den dicho nombramiento.

Yue: en ese caso yo el Yue ángel de la luna rompo tu sello de origen, para que despiertes hermano Touya!

Exclama mientras pone su mano en la frente con la cual Touya comienza a llenar de luz y debajo de el un nuevo símbolo comienza a surgir y ese no es otro que el de un sol.

Sakura: Hermano!!

Exclama la joven mientras ve como la luz rodea a su hermano, sin embargo Shaoran pone su mano en el hombro.

Shaoran: no te preocupes, todo estará bien

Expresa el joven Li, ante lo cual Sakura asiente con la cabeza, ya que ella confía en que sus palabras sean ciertas. Después de unos segundos la luz comienza a disminuir hasta que desaparece dejando ver a Touya, quien aparecer no había recibido cambio alguno.

Sakura: hermano...

Mirando al joven de cabellos castaños el cual no dejaba de observar sus manos, por lo que su hermana continua.

Sakura: estas bien hermano?

Touya: he!.. si Sakura

Yue: tu sello se ha roto, y como tal tu origen es el sol, ángel del fuego

Touya: gracias

Mirando a Yue con ojos de gratitud. Es en ese momento cuando Eriol interviene.

Eriol: será mejor que se vallan o no las alcanzaran.

Touya: es cierto...

Yue: será mejor que te sujetes a mi, ya que tus alas tardaran en surgir.

Por su parte Touya no se hizo del rogar dos veces y se sujeto a Yue quien de inmediato levanto el vuelo dejando a sus amigos atrás.

Nakuru: no seria mejor ir con ellos, solo por si necesitan ayuda. (mientras se acerca a Eriol)

Keroberus: ella tiene razón (preocupado por su compañero y a su ves acercándose a Sakura)

Eriol: no, esto es algo en lo que no nos podemos entrometer. (mientras ve como se van perdiendo a lo lejos)

Espinel: el joven Eriol tiene razón, además, ellos son ahora mas fuertes que nosotros... y de igual manera las personas con las que irán a pelear.

Este ultimo comentario preocupa algo ala maestra de las cartas sakura, por lo que inmediatamente sale a flote este sentimiento.

Sakura: que sucederá ahora Eriol? 

 Interroga al hechicero de ojos azules quien contempla los dos astros en el cielo. Tratando de predecir lo que sucederá.

Eriol: no lo se Sakura, no lo se....

Shaoran: ahora todo depende de ellos.

De este modo los tres jóvenes se queda mirando al cielo mientras que los tres guardianes que quedaban se encontraba atrás de ellos, contemplando el mismo acontecimiento, esperando así que la pequeña esperanza se hiciera realidad.

CONTINUARA.................

**Notas del autor:**

Me alegro que el fic les este gustando y gracias a DarkrnPd por sus comentarios.... y por favor escriban review.... para saber que les gusta y que no.... mas ahora que se acerca el final de la historia.....:P


	8. Enfrentamientos

ANGELES DE LA LUNA

****

****

****

**CAPITULO 8: " ENFRENTAMIENTOS  "**

El tiempo sigue pasando sin embargo el emperador de los cielos y la emperatriz de la inspiración yacen frente del uno como del otro sin llegarse a tocar, en espera de que lo inevitable se llegue a realizar, por lo que vigilan el caminar de las doncellas ante sus dos custodios quienes ansiosos las esperan para regresarlas al jardín de las rosas que es a donde pertenecen.

Meikyo: Lein...  (exclama al ver a su amiga quien se detiene a ver la ciudad)

Lein: lo siento.

Meikyo: no te preocupes pero no tenemos mucho tiempo

Lein: Sí

Así las dos jóvenes reanudan su camino hasta llegar a una parte en donde ya es difícil seguir caminando, por lo que las chicas deciden trasformarse a su forma original, por lo que de este modo Lein regresa a ser una joven de largos cabellos castaños claros como la miel el cual llegaba hasta las rodillas, así también de tez blanca como la nieve y de ojos claros como el ámbar más puro, quien vestía un sencillo vestido largo de color celeste de mangas caídas y de escote; Por otro lado Meikyo regresa a ser la joven de tez blanca como la nieve y de largos cabellos negros ondulados como el ébano que le llega hasta el suelo; Mientras que en sus ojos se podía ver el profundo mar azul, que refleja la luz de la luna, así también en su frente lleva una tiara plateada, la cual es símbolo de ser la sucesora de la emperatriz que vestía un vestido similar al de Lein solo que este  es de mangas de tres cuartos con los hombros descubiertos y de escote, de color blanco como la nieve. Del mismo modo en ambas surgen un par de alas blancas de sus espaldas, con las cuales levantan el vuelo para seguir su camino; sin embargos sus pensamientos yacían con otras personas las cuales se encontraban en camino a donde seria su encuentro.

Touya: sabes a donde se dirigimos? (Mientras mira de frente el camino que han tomado?

Yue: Sí

Responde en tono serio mientras mira hacia el frente, así Touya le vuelve a interrogar.

Touya: hay algo que deba saber al respecto a sol y la luna que yace en estos momentos en el cielo?

Le cuestiona mientras le mira.

Yue: esa es una señal que significa muchas cosas según dependiendo la situación. Pero en esta ocasión es una advertencia de parte de los guardianes para que ellas regresen con ellos.

Touya: y eso lo hacen con todas?

Yue: no, depende de la debilidad de cada doncella, y en este caso ellos saben que ellas harán cualquier cosa con tal de que las personas no sean lastimadas.

Touya: y tu conoces a sus guardianes?

Yue asiente con la cabeza, para después proseguir en su mente

Yue: "una ves cometí este error, pero no lo pienso cometer dos veces doncella"

Entre tanto en otro lugar al pie de la montaña dos jóvenes con trajes similares a los de Yue yacían esperando a las doncellas: Uno de tez blanca y de largos cabellos rubios al hombro, los cuales se encontraban recogidos en una coleta floja, además de poseer ojos azules como el cielo, esta persona no era otra que Aoshi quien vestía igual a Yue solo que las ropas son en colores azules y en ves de llevar la tela en sus hombros, lleva una capa que le llega al suelo de color blanco. Sin embargo su compañero Steve de ojos negros como la noche y de tez igualmente blanca y de cabellos negros, vestía de una forma similar que su compañero pero el pantalón es de color negro y su camisa de color vino por lo que hace resaltar sus ojos negros como el ébano, del mismo modo la capa es igual de color negro.

Aoshi: el esperar es muy aburrido 

Steve: Té calma... ya no han de tardar... 

Al termino de estas palabras se logra divisar a lo lejos  a las dos doncellas.

Steve: ves... te dije que no tardarían.

Comenta mientras ve aterrizar a las dos doncellas las cuales al estar en el suelo guardan sus blancas alas.

Aoshi: nos volvemos a ver

Lein: si y por lo visto ya no saben reconocernos

Reprocha en tono sarcástico mientras recuerda como trataron de llevarse a Sakura pensando que era ella.

Aoshi: claro que las reconocemos, pero no hubiera sido divertido. (respondiéndole del mismo modo sarcástico)

Meikyo: lo que aun no entiendo es por que ahora vienen por nosotras si ustedes mismos decidieron su camino el cual es muy distinto al nuestro.

Steve: solo digamos que es nuestra ultima misión.

Lein: es algo irónico, venir por nosotras para regresaros a Eternia y después ustedes desaparecer no creen?

Steve: es cierto, pero hemos aprendido que la vida es pura ironía.

Aoshi: además recuerden que nosotros seguimos siendo sus guardianes y por lo tanto tenemos ese derecho de venirlas a buscar y la obligación de mantenerlas a salvo.

Lein: lo cual para ustedes es estar en Eternia

Steve: saben que la situación en nuestro mundo es delicada y por lo tanto han dado la orden de tener a todas las doncellas en cuidado absoluto.

Meikyo: si pero nuestro mundo no estaría en esa situación si las leyes tuvieran sentido

Aoshi: pero lo esta, por lo tanto todas las doncellas deben estar en un lugar seguro y más usted princesa ya que es la sucesora de la emperatriz

Meikyo: debo recordarte que vos no eres mi guardián, solo un suplente hasta que él regrese.

Aoshi: si pero esa persona jamás regreso, por lo tanto yo soy vuestro guardián le guste o no.

En eso la conversación es interrumpida por una voz que no es otra que la de Yue quien descendía con Touya a su lado.

Yue: yo no diría eso Aoshi.

Aoshi: Yue!

Exclama mientras lo ve acercarse y de tras de el Touya.

Steve: veo que has aparecido después de mucho tiempo Guardián y Juez Yue y no solo eso si no despertaste a tu hermano sol.

Reprocha en tono sarcástico mientras mira a Touya quien a cada comento se acercaba a su transformación final.

Aoshi: sin embargo que te hace pensar que puedes reclamar tu derecho de guardián de la rosa de cristal si tu mismo me escogiste para serlo..... o acaso lo has olvidado.

Yue: es cierto y desde ese día jure jamás regresar por lo que cuando llegue ala tierra selle mis recuerdos... pero ahora los he recuperado... doncella 

Exclama mientras mira a Meikyo y recuerda lo ultimo de sus recuerdos en donde el mira el papel que le dio su doncella en donde yacía su nombre escrito junto al de el (Meikyo y Yue...  amor eterno) Por lo que después de un breve silencio prosigue con sus palabras.

Yue: y he regresado a reclamar lo que me pertenece...  como ángel eterno.

Meikyo: Yue... (susurra mientras lo ve)

Aoshi: por tus palabras diría que te has enamorado de la princesa y no solo eso, si no que me atrevería a decir que algo ha habido entre ustedes en este corto tiempo que estuvieron juntos... o me equivoco?

Cuestiona mientras mira a todos los ángeles presentes los cuales no responden por lo que su suposición es cierta.

Aoshi: por lo visto la historia se repite nuevamente entre la doncella y el guardián, sin embargo hay una forma de evitarlo y esa es cumpliendo mi misión.

Yue: tu crees que dejare que te la lleves de mi lado??... una ves cometí el error de entregarte su cuidado pero no lo cometeré nuevamente.

Aoshi: entonces demuéstrame que sigues siendo el mejor de los ángeles eternos y que mereces el derecho de velar por ella!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Exclama mientras de su mano sale una luz de la cual se crea una espada dorada, con la cual apunta a Yue, quien acepta el reto por lo que de sus manos crea una espada plateada con el emblema de la luna. Sin embargo en ese momento Meikyo interrumpe.

Meikyo: no pelen.....

Aoshi y Yue: He!

Meikyo: no tienen por que pelear dos hermanos, eso no es correcto...  además la que fallo aquí fui yo...  por lo tanto... mi deber es...

No termina ya que Yue interrumpe.

Yue: no es así... una ves cometí la tontería de dejarte ir... pero una segunda ves no lo permitiré... entiendes?

Meikyo: Yue... 

Susurra mientras lo ve y camina en dirección de el, ante lo cual Aoshi no esta de acuerdo por lo que crea un rayo el cual lanza en medio de ellos evitando así que se unan.

Aoshi:  vaya doncella, veo que as olvidado lo que pasara si dejas que esto continué..... en ese caso creo que es mejor que te lo refresque y de paso a la otra doncella... no crees Steve?

Cuestiona mientras ve a Steve quien yacía enfrente de Touya el cual estaba delante de Lein para que el guardián no se acercara a ella.

Steve: Sí

Así ambos levantan sus manos, con los cuales los dos astros comienzan a unirse, haciendo así que las personas de la ciudad comenzaran a caer en un sueno eterno poco a poco. 

Meikyo: NO!!!

Grita al ver como la ciudad comienza a dormirse poco a poco, por lo que reacciona de inmediato y se eleva al cielo en donde comienza a resplandecer evitando así que los astros siguieran su camino de juntarse, ya que sabia que si sé hacia el eclipse, solo podrían despertar con la luz eterna, la cual revelaría ante todo ser su verdadera identidad. Por otro lado Yue miraba con enojo a Aoshi.

Aoshi: no me mires así Yue... además si quieres que pare esto, demuéstrame que sigues siendo el mejor ángel de Eternia y que mereces seguir cuidando ala rosa de cristal... o si no ella regresara conmigo.

Ante este ultimo comentario Yue se lanza al ataque, ya que ve que no le queda otra opción, por otra parte Touya se encontraba en una situación similar.

Steve: yo no sé por que quieres pelear el derecho de cuidarla si aun no eres un ángel

Touya: eso no lo entenderías

Steve: Lein... tu puedes enamorarte a diferencia de la rosa de cristal... pero al menos pudiste haber escogido a otra persona... como a mí!

Exclama señalándose a sí mismo.

Lein: Tú jamás lo entenderías Steve, ya que tu te has dejado llevar por los sentimientos carnales.

Steve: quizás tengas razón, pero sabes que aun así te llevare conmigo a Eternia

Touya: eso si te lo permito!

Seteve: no necesito tu autorización para hacerlo.

Comenta mientras camina hacia ellos, ante lo cual Touya reacciona y le lanza una ráfaga de aire tan fuerte que lo hace parar, sin embargo no contaba con que el se lo regresara, incluyéndole rayos, que comienzan a partir la tierra la cual los hace caer a los dos, mas Steve jamás pensó que el poner en riesgo a Lein causaría el despertar completo de Touya quien al ver como caía, algo en su interior se encendió causando así que un par de grandes alas surgieran de su espalda, con las cuales comienza a volar a donde esta la joven, quien al principio la toma de la mano para jalarla  hacia el y tomarla en brazos, para después elevarse nuevamente a la superficie y depositar ala joven en el suelo firme.

Touya: estas bien?

Lein: Sí... gracias.. Touya!

Exclama la chica mientras ve la transformación de Touya, ya que en ese momento ya no traía la ropa que usualmente llevaba, si no todo lo contrario traía un traje idéntico al de Yue solo que de colores azul oscuro, así también vestía una capa negra y de su espalada surgían un par de alas blancas.

Steve: así que a pesar de todo despertaste?.. Touya... bien entonces veamos si eres merecedor de esta rosa. (respinga sacando su espada de una esfera de luz)

Touya: estaba esperando a que digieras eso

Contesta en tono sarcástico mientras que de sus manos crea una espada con mango dorado, con el símbolo del sol.

Touya: apártate de aquí Lein

Le comenta ala chica que yace a lado de el, quien no lo piensa dos veces y se aleja del él, para que así Touya pudiera pelear con mayor libertad. Sin embargo cuando voltea a ver a su contrincante no lo encuentra enfrente si no arriba de el ya que Steven brinco sobre el para hacer su primer ataque con su espada la cual fue interceptada por la de Touya, dando así comienzo ala pelea entre ambos. Por otro lado en la pelea con Yue, las cosas iban pareja.

Aoshi: veo que no has perdido esa habilidad, sin embargo en esta ocasión no será suficiente.

Reprocha mientras le ataca con su espada la cual es interceptada por la de Yue, lo cual el ya esperaba por lo que lo usa como trampolín para saltar atrás de el y atacarle, mas en ese momento Yue se aleja, no sin antes de ser herido por la espada de sus contrincante, en el hombro el cual comienza a sangrar.

Aoshi: vaya creo que después de todo si se te olvido como usar la espada!!

Exclama en tono sarcástico ante lo cual no responde el ángel de cabellos plateados, ya que solo se encuentra tocándose el hombro herido.

Aoshi: vamos... te estoy esperando...

Le dice al Yue quien lo mira seriamente tomando su postura con la espada. Por lo que nuevamente  lo ataca Aoshi, pero en esta ocasión crea una rafa de cristales que se lanzan contra Yue por lo que el reacciona creando un escudo el cual las detiene y le deja ver que es una distracción de Aoshi quien se encontraba a un lado de el, por lo que Yue reacciona de imprevisto y le hiere en el costado.

Aoshi: creo que hable muy rápido!!!

Tocándose el costado.

Yue: nunca deberías subestimar ala gente.

Aoshi: de eso me doy cuenta, por eso desde este momento peleare seriamante y con todas mis fuerzas juez Yue.

Exclama mientras retoma su pose de combate y eleva su energía, ante lo cual Yue responde de la misma manera.

Yue: eso espero.

Así ambos se lanzan nuevamente al ataque creando varios destellos y sonidos de choques de espadas, como también la utilización de magia; la cual es vista desde la ciudad por aquellos quienes poseen grandes poderes.

Nakuru: esto se pone cada vez mas complicado para los muchahos... no creen?

Shaoran: ella tiene razón.

Eriol: sin embargo no debemos interrumpir este enfrentamiento.

Nakuru: por que no?... si estaríamos ayudando a Touya y a Yue

Eriol: por eso...

Responde mientras ve llegar a Spinel quien en su lomo traía a Tomoyo dormida.

Sakura: Tomoyo!!!

Shaoran: que le paso?

Exclaman mientras se aceran a ella.

Spinel: todos en la ciudad esta dormidos, solo nosotros quedamos despiertos joven Eriol.

Sakura: acaso esto es obra de esas personas?

Eriol asiente con la cabeza, sin embargo Shaora le cuestiona de nuevo.

Shaora: entonces nosotros no nos hemos dormido por que tenemos poderes mágicos?

Eriol: si y no

Shaoran: a que te refieres con eso?

Eriol: si por tienes razón en eso... pero ala ves no, por que lo que ellos hicieron también nos duerme a nosotros.

Sakura: y por que no nos hemos dormido?

Eriol: por eso...

Contesta señalando un pequeño resplandor que yace en el cielo.

Sakura: que es eso?

Eriol: si no me equivoco es una de las doncellas quien esta impidiendo que el maleficio se cumpla...  ya que si se llega a cumplir nosotros también caeremos en ese sueno en el cual todos se encuentran.

Comenta mientras mira a Tomoyo dormida.

Kero: haaaa!!... insisto que deberíamos ir a ayudarles

Reclama el león amarillo en tono de preocupación mientras se preparaba para despegar mas la dueña de las cartas sakura le detiene levantando un brazo que le impide el camino.

Kero: pero... Sakura!

Sakura: No Kero...  Eriol tiene razón, en esto nosotros no podemos intervenir... 

La joven se queda callada mientras sigue mirando los destellos en el cielo, por lo cual Shaoran se acerca a ella.

Shaora: Sakura..

Susurra mientras pone su mano en el hombro de ella.

Sakura: además... yo confió en Yue y en mi hermano... y se que pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien.

Responde la chica de cabellos castaños mientras voltea a ver a su novio con una pequeña sonrisa que le tranquiliza, ya que sabe que ella esta bien. Mientras tanto en la pelea de Touya, las cosas no iban tan parejas, ya que Steve le había causando grandes heridas a su contrincante quien yacía un poco cansado.

Steve: vaya después de todo tu transformación no sirvió de nada, me desilusionas, pensé que tendría una buena pelea.

Replica el ángel quien ve a Touya casi en el suelo, sin embargo su ímpetu de pelea no ha decaído por lo que le admira.

Steve: ``por que no siento enojo hacia el... si el es el que se interpone en mi misión... acaso es admiración...  pero como.. si yo le estoy ganando... no... de una forma el me ha ganado pero no entiendo por que... acaso será por ella``  

Piensa en su mente mientras dirige su mirada a la doncella, de lo cual Touya se percata por lo que llama su atención atacándole de imprevisto, causándole así un par de heridas en los brazos.

Steve: Cómo pudo herirme??... es mas como no me di cuenta de su ataque antes???

Se cuestiona mientras se aleja de Touya y se mira sus heridas para después abrir al máximo sus ojos en símbolo de gran expresión.

Steven: A menos que.....

No termina su frase ya que es cuando el recuerda una conversación que tuvo con la doncella que tanto custodiaba.

__________________________*flash Back__________________________________

Steve: Lein que demonios tienes en la cabeza?

Lein: cerebro por si no te has dado cuenta (recrimina la joven muy molesta)

Steve: yo soy tu guardián y te prohíbo bajar ala tierra

Lein: por que no?... estoy en todo mi derecho... o acaso tienes miedo de que me enamore de alguien?

Steve: sabes que a eso no le temo, pero no se que tanto ves en los humanos.

Lein: cosas que jamás tu veras

Steve: dime una

Lein: muy simple, ellos poseen una fuerza de voluntad muy grande y cuando la mezclan con los sentimientos mas puros pueden hacer cosas inimaginables...  hasta podría asegurarte que podrían llegar a ser como nosotros o mas fuertes.

Steve: no me hagas reír... y aun si así fuera... para que nos crearon?

Lein: para guiarlos...  y enseñarles lo valioso de la vida que les han dado.

Steve: como puedes decir eso si ellos se guían mas por los deseos carnales que por otra cosa... y eso no me lo podrás negar ya que los he visto con mis propios ojos.

Lein: eso no lo puedo negar ya que hasta tu mismo los has probado..... y no me digas que no...  que lo se todo... sin embargo te puedo asegurar que un humano con semilla de ángel, te podría ganar en un instante si su sentimientos son puros...

_________________________*Fin del flash back______________________________

Steve: acaso a esto se refería Lein?... imposible... si yo soy quien le esta ganando

Se dice a si mismo mientras sigue eludiendo los ataques de Touya, hasta que lo vuelve a aventar contra un árbol. Sin embargo este se vuelve a levantar causando así mas sorpresa en el ángel

Steve: de donde sacas ese espíritu de pelea?.... no ves que ya no tienes con que defenderte?

Se vuelve a decir en la mente mientras le señala con la mano y le lanza unas llamas las cuales le cubren por completo, sin embargo Touya las absorbe en su mano y se las regresa causándole por fin un daño grave a Steve, ya que en esta ocasión el campo de energía que cubría al ángel no logro resistir el fuego de Touya por lo que es atravesado con facilidad hasta llegar a su blanco haciéndole sangrar tanto de la herida que le causo como de la boca, lo cual lo hace reaccionar.

Steve: he!... ``que demonios estoy haciendo... así no soy yo... Steven reacciona, tu eres un guardián  y como tal debes cumplir tu misión a cualquier costa y esa no es otra que llevar de regreso ala doncella a cualquier precio!!``

Expresa en su mente mientras retoma su ataque contra Touya quien se encontraba corriendo hacia el con su espada en mano, la cual es interceptada por Steve, quien salta encima de el y con su pie le golpea en la espalda derribándolo, mas es en ese preciso momento cuando se voltea contra el joven de cabellos castaños a quien le lanza miles de dagas, que salen de su mano las cuales al final de su trayecto encuentran refugio en el delicado cuerpo de la rosa silvestre la cual cae en los brazos de Touya quien no da crédito de lo sucedido.

Touya: Lein!!!

Exclama mientras su cuerpo es inundado por el temor de perderla.

Steve: no puede ser!!!... que he hecho??

Se pregunta mientras ve a Touya abrazando a Lein quien yace en el suelo mirándole.

Lein: Touya...

Touya: no te vayas... no me dejes... por favor!!!

Lein: no me iré Touya... recuerda... mi vida es tuya... y yo vivo por ti, así como tu vives por mi.

Touya: si, pero no te vayas de mi lado... por favor!

Lein: siempre estaré a tu lado mi amor!

Steve: por que? Por que te interpusiste?

Le cuestiona mientras se acerca a ella.

Lein: lo entenderás cuando realmente estés enamorado Steve...

Steve: pero...

No termina ya que en ese momento una voz se escucha detrás de el.

Voz: ella tiene razón guardián Eterno Steve 

Al escuchar esas palabras Steve y Touya voltean y ven a una joven de cabellos largos y negros como el ébano y de tez aterciopelada como el durazo quien en sus frente lleva un tiara dorada.

Steve: Emperatriz!!

Continuara... 

NOTAS DEL AUTOR!!!!

Perdonen mi tardanza pero tuve algunos problemas con la inspiración y dos pues mis exámenes de idiomas que no me permitían escribir, pero aquí esta en nuevo capitulo por cierto muchas gracias a todos los que han enviado reviews y espero que te guste este capitulo KaAn y The Dark, bueno ya estamos cercas del fina y pues si tienen sugerencias para este favor de enviarlas por fa si??? Ya sea por reviews o bien enviarlas a mi correo meikyo_00**@hotmail.com******


	9. La llegada a Eternia

ANGELES DE LA LUNA

CAPITULO 9: " La llegada a Eternia" 

Steve: Emperatriz!!

Exclama mientras se inclina ante ella, quien camina a donde esta Touya con Lein en sus brazos.

Adnira: no te preocupes... ella estará bien!!

Le dice en voz baja mientras le sonríe en una forma tierna que le da una tranquilidad al chico, para después imponer sus manos en la mujer, quien poco a poco se va sanando hasta no quedar rastro del sacrificio que había hecho. Por lo que al abrir los ojos nuestro amigo siente una felicidad que no puede contener; razón por la cual la abraza. Entre tanto la Emperatriz sale al campo donde se lleva a cabo una batalla.

Adnira: DEJAD DE PELEAR EN ESTE INSTANTE!!!

Ordena con voz firme y autoritaria por lo que los dos guardianes se detienen, mientras que la emperatriz da por finalizada la amenaza que Aoshi y Steve habían creado, dejando así que Meikyo se reuniera con ellos.

Aoshi: emperatriz!!

Adnira: he visto todo lo que ha pasado!

Meikyo: todo mi señora? (cuestiona con temor)

Adnira: he dicho que todo!

En tono molesto, ante lo cual las doncellas se encuentran muy temerosas, por el contrario la emperatriz se le queda mirando a Yue. 

Adnira: Yue, veo que has despertado nuevamente.

Yue asiente con la cabeza con su típica frialdad

Aoshi: su excelencia... nosotros!

Adnira: no me tienes que dar explicaciones Aoshi...  tu y Steve... regresen a Eternia en este momento!

Aoshi: pero su majestad!!!

Adnira: acaso piensan desobedecerme?

Steve: no su excelencia, pero como guardianes debemos cuidar alas doncellas, ese es nuestro deber, por favor entienda.

Adnira: en ese caso yo los relego de su cargo con estas dos doncellas, y por mi no se preocupen que con migo vienen dos colegas suyos.

Contesta mientras aparecen dos guardianes de las sombras, ambos altos y de complexión fornida, así como de carácter serio, sin embargo uno moreno y de cabellos negros, entre tanto el otro de cabellos igualmente negros pero de piel aperlada. Por lo que al ver la situación ambos deciden retirarse.

Steve: en ese caso nos retiramos.

De este modo ambos se retiran dejando al grupo con la emperatriz.

Meikyo: su excelencia yo... 

No termina ya que Adnira levanta su mano dando a indicación de que guarde silencio.

Adnira: síganme... 

Exclama mientras voltea en dirección a sus guardianes. Sin embargo Touya le interrumpe con una inocente pregunta.

Touya: a donde nos dirigimos?

Adnira: a Eternia, tierra de los Ángeles eternos. Lugar donde se dictara el futuro de los cuatro.

Meikyo: pero su exelencia, aqui en esta ciudad quedan personas con poderes magicos los cuales pueden ser confundido con nosotros por nuestros enemigos.

Adnira: es cierto... y con el suceso de hace rato de seguro llamaron su atencion.

Responde la mujer mientras hace una senal a sus guardianes para que vayan por Sakura y los demas, mientras que ella abre un portal.

Adnira: debemo irnos... no se preocupen por sus amigos ellos nos alcanzaran en el palacio.

De este modo los cinco atraviesan el portal, para despues encontrarse con un enorme palacio de marmol blanco, el cual es rodeado por la ciudad de los angeles.

Touya: es hermoso!!

Adnira: gracias por el cumplido... pero siganme que aun no hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Yue: a donde nos dirijimos? (cuestiona mientras camina atras de las doncellas)

Adnira: primero al palacio y despues al templo de las doncellas....

Con estas ultimas palabras las dos jovenes sintieron miedo, ya que ese fue su antiguo hoga, el cual sirvio como prision, ya que se sentian encerradas como un ave en su jaula. De lo cual Adnira se percata.

Adnira: no tienes por que tener miedo Meikyo!!!!

Exclama la emperatriz mientras la mira de reojo. Sin embargo es en ese mismo momento cuando se abren las puertas del reino por lo que los jóvenes entran junto con la emperatriz ante la cual la gente se abren dándole paso a los presentes, mas los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

Gente: miren la emperatriz a regresado 

Gente: es cierto y no viene sola 

Gente: acaso son las doncellas?

Gente: si lo son; pero quienes viene con ellas.

En eso un anciano reconoce al Yue.

Anciano: que no se dan cuenta ese joven que va con ellos es el juez y guardián Yue 

Ante este comentario todos abren los ojos y miran con detenimiento al joven de cabellos plateados, para así confirmar lo ya dicho por el anciano.

Gente: es cierto..... es Yue.... pero se ve muy cambiado

Gente: y no viene tampoco... quien será el otro???

Gente: no lo se pero parece que nunca a estado aquí.

De este modo todos los comentario continuaron, unos de sorpresa al ver a los chicos de regreso, otro de criticas que nunca faltan en todo lugar y por ultimo otras personas hablaban de los males que habían en el pueblo acusándolos a ellos de ser responsables de todo. Sin embargo ninguna de estas palabras afectaron a nuestros amigos quienes seguían caminando atrás de Adnira hasta llegar al palacio donde sus enormes puertas de metal son abiertas ante ellos para después ser cerradas ante todo el pueblo. 

Adnira: no se preocupes por sus amigos... ya no han de tardar en llegar.

Comenta al ver la preocupación de Lein y Touya. Por su parte Yue se sentía un poco extraño al estar de vuelta en lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, sin embargo muchos recuerdos se hacían presenten con cada paso que daba, pero ala vez sentía una preocupación por el futuro incierto que les esperaba a los  cuatro. Mas en ese momento son recibidos por dos ángeles que salen a su encuentro.

Jazhell: la estábamos esperando su alteza! (con tono pícaro)

Axel: ya nos estábamos preocupando su excelencia. (en tono serio)

Exclaman los dos ángeles que parecen gemelos ya que son idénticos, ambos altos de la misma estatura que Yue y de cabellos largos hasta el hombro, así mismo de tez blanca como la nieve y de ojos azules, sin embargo la única diferencia entre ambos es el tono de su cabello ya que Jazhell posee los cabellos rubios como los rayos del sol, mientras que Axel los posee negros como la noche.

Adnira: no tienen por que preocuparse 

Responde la emperatriz para calmar la inquietud de ambos, quienes al mirar detrás de la mujer logran ver a las doncellas y detrás de ellas Yue a quien re conocen de inmediato.

Jazhell: Yue!!!!... eres tu??

Cuestiona mientras se acerca el, quien a primeras no es reconocido por el ángel de cabellos plateados.

Yue: te conozco?

Jazhell: vaya hermano ya no nos recuerda... después que estuvimos en el mismo grupo de entrenamiento.

Axel: es de esperarse, el desapareció por mucho tiempo.

Jazhell: somos Jazhell y Axel.... estuvimos en la misma clase y éramos tus compañeros de entrenamiento y de cuarto junto con Aoshi.

Al escuchar estas palabras Yue los reconoce de inmediato.

Yue: han cambiado!!!!!!

Jazhell: nosotros???... mírate tu.... y esas ropas?

Adnira: podrán hablar mas tarde... debemos entrar ahora...

Axel: lo sentimos su excelencia.

De este modo el grupo entra al templo en donde son guiados al salón principal el cual no es otro que un salón redondo en donde entrando enfrente se podía ver un gran trono y a los lados estaba Sakura y sus amigos.

Sakura: Hermano!!!!

Exclama la joven mientras corre a su hermano y lo abraza con mucho cariño el cual es correspondido. Mientras que Shaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Spinel, Kero y Nakuru, yacían del otro extremo. Sin embargo la seriedad de la cabeza de los ángeles no desaparecía, ya que la situación la hacia ser seria y firme con sus decisiones y obligaciones que conllevaba ser la líder de su pueblo.

Adnira: sabrán que ustedes están aquí como visitantes especiales y que no estamos acostumbrados a recibir humanos aquí, por lo tanto podrá ir y venir a su placer dentro de los territorios del palacio, sin embargo no podrán salir de el.

Eriol: por nuestra parte no se preocupe por nosotros.

Adnira: no tengo por que hacerlo.... aquí cada persona obtiene lo que busca... por lo tanto la decisión es suya si quieren la salvación o la perdición.

Responde en tono frió mientras responde la mirada del joven de cabellos negros. Mientras camina hasta sentarse en el trono.

Adnira: Yue y Touya pasaran el tiempo aquí en el palacio mientras su destino es dictado, entre tanto las doncellas tendrán que regresar al templo.

Lein: pero...

La joven de cabellos amielados no logra terminar ya que Meikyo quien había mirado todo este tiempo a los ojos de la emperatriz, la interrumpe poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella, dando seguridad, ya que secretamente ambas había mantenido una conversación que solo ellas podían escuchar y entender, por lo que acepta sin objeción alguna la orden de su superior.

Adnira: Daniel y Jhonas las acompañaran al templo!!

Exclama la doncella mientas dos guardianes entran al salón y se paran detrás de las dos rosas, por lo que ambas solo dan una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse seguidas por sus custodios. No sin antes de darles una ultima mirada a sus amantes a quienes se les pedía notar que no estaban muy contentos que digamos. Y no solo ellos si no que también sus amigos quien al ver como se cerraban las puertas detrás de las doncellas no tardaron en protestar.

Sakura: esto no es justo por las separa de nosotros!!!

Exclama la joven con tono de recriminación mientras cierra sus puños, para después proseguir.

Sakura: yo no se quien sea usted, solo se que es injusta, al separarlas de mi hermano y de Yue así como de nosotros... ahora entiendo por que tanto Yue como ellas escaparon de aquí...  (con los ojos llorosos)

No logra terminar ya que en Shaoran la toma por los hombros y le susurra al oído.

Shaoran: no es momento.... cálmate por favor

Sakura: pero.... 

Trata de dar una excusa pero Shaoran niega con la cabeza dándole a entender que no es el momento para hacer reclamos y acusar a alguien.

Adnira: Jazhell.... Axel... condúzcanlos a sus habitaciones...

Fue lo unico que dijo la emperatriz, por lo que los dos ángeles se paran detrás del grupo por lo que Touya y Yue comienzan a caminar delante del grupo como si ambos ya conocieran el camino (Yue ya lo conoce, pues su infancia la paso hay pero Touya no) dejando así un salón con solo una mujer dentro, al menos eso era lo que todo mundo pensaba.

Adnira: Jahidan! Alisha!

Al pronunciar estos nombres, dos personas aparecen detrás de los pilares.

Jahidan: aquí estamos Adnira

Adnira: vieron todo?

Alisha: si... pero dígame que piensa hacer?

Adnira: salvar la ultima luz de esperanza de un destino cruel.

Jahidan: lo dice por el pasado?

Adnira: si, ese pasado que hace que el presente sea como el mal que golpea a las rocas las cuales se van desgastando así como nuestra gente.

Jahidan: pero las cosas han cambiado y podemos prevalecer.

Alisha: pero a que precio? Recuerda que la emperatriz acepto regresar bajo la custodia de los ancianos con tal que todo regresara como antes.

Adnira: eso no importa... lo que importa es que a pesar de todo lo que se ha hecho, nuestra existencia esta decayendo... por lo que unico que puedo hacer es salvar esa luz y evitar que sufra un destino cruel.

Jahidan: como piensa hacer eso?

Adnira: dentro de dos lunas hablare con los ancianos y veré que podemos hacer por ellos: pero mientras tanto debemos hacer permanecer las reglas, ya que no podemos permitirnos otra revolución entre nuestra gente.

Alisha: pero será capaz de entregar una rosa a un ángel inexperto?

Jahidan: es cierto, aun que Yue si no mas me equivoco es tan bueno como Jazhell y Axel.

Alisha: mmm... en ese caso que ellos le enseñen a Touya lo que tenga que saber en estos dos días, y después la tutela se le pasara a Yue, ya que después el deberá hacerse cargo de todo.

Jahidan: será como lo desee!!!

Exclama mientras desaparece del lugar dejando a las dos jóvenes a solas

Alisha: Adnira! (en tono preocupado)

Adnira: dime..

Alisha: estas segura de lo que estas haciendo???... 

Pregunta la joven con algo de preocupación sin embargo lo unico que recibe el un movimiento de afirmación por parte de la chica que yace sentada en el trono. Entre tanto en los pasillos se pueden ver a 4 ángeles quienes  después haber dejado a sus amigos en sus respectivas habitaciones, se dirigen a lo que serian la habitación de su ex - compañero y su amigo.

Axel: Yue... por lo hiciste?

Le cuestiona el joven sin voltearlo a ver. Mas el chico de cabello plateados no le responde, por lo que Axel y su hermano entendieron lo que quiso decir con su silencio. 

Jazhell: no pienses que las cosas siguen de rudas como antes

Yue: que quieres decir?

Jazhell: las cosas aquí han cambiado y tenemos mas libertad...

Axel: aun que la mayoría de la gente del pueblo la confunde con libertinaje..

Jazhell: eso ocurre mas con los consortes.. aun que seguido van los guardianes... por lo que no dudo que tarde o temprano nuestra civilización deje de existir....

Axel: eso o los ancianos decidan eso antes.

Yue: y por que no han hecho algo para evitarlo?

Axel: tu crees que no lo intentamos?

Jazhell: incluso hubo una revolución aquí la cual termino días antes que ustedes llegaran.

Axel: sin embargo la solución tubo un costo muy caro que la emperatriz tubo que pagar.

Yue: a que te refieres?

Jazhell: a que el emperador ya no esta entre nosotros y la emperatriz a regresado a ser la rosa de cristal.

En eso Touya interrumpe después de haber permanecido solo escuchando.

Touya: y por que ustedes le llaman emperatriz?

Axel: quizás lo llames costumbre pero para nosotros siempre lo será.

Touya: y que precio pago?

Axel: ella estará bajo la vigilancia de los ancianos, con tal de darle la libertad de decidir su destino al pueblo.

Yue: mm supongo que escogieron mal.

Jazhell: sigues siendo inteligente!!!

Exclama en tono sarcástico, ante lo cual nadie lo ayo gracioso por lo que a el le sale una gota en la frente.

Jazhell: QUE!!!!... no tienen sentido del humor?? ... pensé que seria gracioso

Axel: hay hermano nunca cambias!!!!!

Exclama mientras pone su mano en la cabeza de el y revuelve sus cabellos.

Touya al ver esa escena se acuerda de las veces que estuvo con su hermana y como le encanta hacerla enojar. Sin embargo es en ese preciso momento cuando llegan al cuarto de sus amigos.

Axel: bueno aquí estamos!!!... este será su cuarto

Replica mientras los invita a pasar ala gran habitación, la cual es toda de color blanco con dos camas matrimoniales, y amueblada con diversos muebles elegantes, un enorme baño y su terraza, de la cual se tenia una gran vista de la ciudad.

Touya: es enorme!! (mientras ve las grandes dimensiones del cuarto)

Jazhell: ves te dije que este cuarto es el mejor para ellos!!.... además es el mas apartado de todos los cuartos ya que por estos rumbos nadie viene mas que Axel y yo; en si podríamos decir que somos los encargados de esta área.... además este cuarto tiene un pasillo secreto al cuarto de tu hermana y su amiga el cual esta junto al de los dos chicos.... supongo que te gustaría seguirla vigilando no????

Esto ultimo lo dice en tono sarcástico y burlón.

Touya: no se por que presiento que todo esto ya lo tenían planeado.

Comenta mientras mira con cara de pocos amigos al chico de cabellos rubios, quien se encontraba divertido por la situación.

Jazhell: digamos que solo es una pequeña ayuda que te estamos dando.

Yue: gracias!!

Axel: es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti viejo amigo

Jazhell: bueno los dejamos... a la noche les damos la señal... para se preparen ok? A pero recuerden estar de regreso antes de que salga el primer rayo de sol... entendido?

Cuestiona con típica sonrisa de estar divertido mientras veía a Yue con su semblante frió y a Touya con su cara de no entender nada.

Touya: a que se refieren??

Jazhell: Dios Míos!!!.... este ángel se ve que un no despierta por completo.... bueno hay tu le explicas Yue... ya que para eso si yo no tengo paciencia!!!

Replica mientras sale de la habitación, para después ser seguido por su hermano, dejando así a un par de chicos en la habitación.

Touya: que quiso decir con eso?

Yue: que en la noche ellos nos cubrirán para ver a las chicas.

Touya: se ve que son buenos amigos.

Yue: ellos son los dos hijos mayores de la emperatriz

Exclama en tono de indiferencia mientras que su amigo abre los ojos a toda su expresión.

Touya: y aun así es fría y ruda con ellos?

Yue: tiene que serlo aun que se le rompa el corazón, ya que ese es el peso que ella carga y ellos lo saben.

Touya: pues este lugar no me gusta para nada.... la gente aquí es muy extraña... 

Comenta mientras camina al ventanal el cual habré para salir ala terraza y proseguir hay.

Touya: aun que debo admitir que la ciudad es hermosa.

Yue: y lo era en aun mas en el pasado (con un suspiro de melancolía)

Mas en ese mismo instante la puerta es abierta y deja pasar a Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo.

Touya: Sakura!!!

Sakura: estas bien hermano?

Touya: si...

Ante la respuesta de su hermano la joven no puede evitar el abrazarlo, por lo que su hermano le corresponde, por su parte Yue se queda inmóvil mirando el paisaje de la ciudad, mientras que Tomoyo y Eriol se acercan a el.

Eriol: en todas tus palabras siempre estuvo la verdad hasta en el mínimo detalle de la descripción de Eternia.

Yue: no tenia por que mentirte.

Tomoyo: ahora que sucederá con ustedes y con la señorita Meikyo y la señorita Lein???

Yue: no lo se.

Shaoran: por cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?

Yue: el tiempo que sea necesario... pero no se preocupen que un mes aquí es un día de nuestro mundo por lo que si pasamos un mes... llegaremos antes que termine el día.

Shaoran: pero dinos en que consistirá ese juicio que determinara sus destinos?

Yue: en si no es un juicio... lo único que se hará es que la doncella de cristal hablara con los ansíanos para ver pasara con nosotros... y según lo que se determine... es lo que sucederá con nosotros.

Sakura: y quien son esas personas que mencionas.

Yue: son las personas que están a cargo de los criaturas celestiales que fueron creadas por el todo poderoso.

Eriol: por así decirlo Dios... si no me equivoco

Yue: si

Shaoran: yo pensé que ustedes tenían mejor vida que nosotros..

Yue: la teníamos hasta que nosotros mismo corrompimos el orden en nuestro mundo y ahora se pagan las consecuencias.

En eso se escucha la voz de Nakuru desde el primer piso en donde se encontraba con Spinel, Kero, Jazhell y Axel.

Nakuru: ERIOL!!!!

Grita la joven mientras hace senas con sus manos, lo cual llama la atención de todos por lo que prosigue.

Nakuru: OIGAN BAJEN!!!!!..... JAZHELL Y AXEL... NOS LLEVARAN A CONOCER EL PALACION!!!!

Exclama mientras se le cuelga a Jazhell, quien se ve divertido con su nueva compañera.

Tomoyo: se ve muy divertida Nakuru!

Eriol: si parece que encontró una nuevo compañero

Yue: mmm.. yo no diría lo mismo de Keroberus y Spinel! 

Exclama mientras ve que Nakuru y Jazhell yacen sentados sobre Spinel y Keroberus.

Shaoran: tiene razón... pobre de Kero, ahora si le tengo lastima.

Yue: y eso que apenas empiezan, Jazhell es el ángel de la inocencia, en si el ángel de los niños, por lo que el siempre se comporta como uno.

Touya: entonces estamos perdidos si se junto con Nakuru!!!

Exclama en tono de preocupación, mientras pone su mano en la frente. De este modo Yue toma a Shaoran y Eriol, con los cuales baja levitando mientras Touya hace lo mismo con las chicas, para que así el grupo comience con su recorrido por el palacio.

CONTINUARA.......

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 9 .... y pues al final me convencieron en hacerla mas larga... así que a petición del publico aquí esta para mas....y vaya que ahora me tarde por lo que pido mil disculpas pero mas que nada me tarde por que aquí en mi college... casi no me daban tiempo... mas por que me toco una maestra como Nakuru.... y vaya que fue una pesadilla.... DIOS!!! NUNCA TE DEJAN EMPAZ!!!

En fin a por cierto gracias a Kaan... por sus comentarios y a Dark quien no se a perdido ningún capitulo y que me hecha muchos animos a seguir... así como Ilse... a quien le dedico esta historia, por cierto espero que me dejen muchos comentarios ya que me encanta recibirlos.


	10. El libro de los ninos

ANGELES DE LA LUNA

CAPITULO 10: "El libro de los niños " 

Así nuestros amigos comienzan su recorrido en Eternia el cual es muy entretenido ya que conocen cosas que en su mundo no existe, pero los mas divertidos en ese momento son Naruku y Jazhell quienes se comportaban como niños de 6 anos, ante lo cual para Spinel y Kero no les agradaba nada, ya que de una u otra forma tenían que aguantarlos. Mas nadie se imagino que las cosas se complicarían cuando llegaran a la biblioteca.

Nakuru: ja ja ja... te gane!!!

Grita la joven divertida al ver que le gano a Jazhell al llegar primero ala entrada de la biblioteca.

Jazhell: si, si, pero fue por que te deje ganar (reprocha en tono de sarcasmo)

Nakuru: no es cierto!!

Jazhell: claro que sí

Nakuru: claro que no

Jazhell: que sí

Nakuru: que no

De este modo comienza nuevamente una pelea infantil entre ellos, cuando llegan los demás.

Touya: Dios mío!!!... ya volvieron a pelear

Axel: yo no diría eso..

Shaoran: por que lo dices

Axel: mi hermano siempre será un niño y como tal ese es su comportamiento para expresa que le tomo cariño a Nakuru.

Touya: pues no sabe en lo que se mete... 

Contesta el joven en tono de sarcasmo mientras mira ala joven pareja peleándose. Sin embargo Tomoyo no aguanta en hacer un comentario.

Tomoyo: pero hay niños que son muy maduros para su edad

Ante estas palabras Axel se le queda mirando a Tomoyo para después soltarse a carcajadas. Ante lo cual los demás no entendieron su actitud hasta que el joven volvió habar nuevamente. 

Axel: perdona Tomoyo... no fue mi intención reírme pero la verdad es que los niños ante los demás podrá comportar maduramente, por la educación que les han dado sus padres, pero si miraras sus almas y su interior son solo niños que desea jugar y divertirse, por lo que cuando están solos o tienen una oportunidad de divertirse, te apuesto a que no dudaran en hacerlo... no es así?

Le cuestiona al final al joven Eriol, quien cuando llego por primera ves a Japón se encontraba en la misma situación para que Sakura no lo reconociera.

Eriol: es cierto (contesta con voz calmada)

En eso la platica es interrumpida por la joven pareja que anteriormente estaban discutiendo.

Jazhell: se piensan quedar hay todo el día o entraran con nosotros ala biblioteca!!

Exclama el joven de cabellos rubio quien ya había abierto la puerta del cuarto por lo que los demás deciden seguirlo hasta estar dentro y ver un enorme cuarto, en el que sus paredes se encontraban forradas desde el techo hasta el suelo de libros de todos los tamaños y grosores.

Shaoran: hay mucho libros!!!

Sakura: es cierto jamás pensé ver tantos libros en mi vida.

Touya: pero que clases de libros son?

Jazhell: pues las del lado derechos son novelas de todo tipo, así como de todas las épocas habidas y por haber en la tierra, las de enfrente son de investigaciones, junto con enciclopedias, la del lado izquierdo son historietas de todo el mundo!!!!.... y por ultimo!!!!!!!!!  (no termina ya que se acerca a Yue y Touya, los cuales jala a donde esta Shaoran y Eriol para después proseguir en voz baja)... y las de amero arriba son los diversos tipos de Kamasutras y guías para seducir a una mujer...

Les susurra en voz baja, para que solo ellos pudieran escuchar, lo cual los pone de color tomate con solo imaginarse a lo que se refería el ángel. Lo cual le dio mucha gracia a Nakuru quien ya sabia de antemano lo que les había dicho Jazhell.

Sakura: que es gracioso Nakuru?

Nakuru: jajajaja... nada... solo.. que... jajajaja... se ven muy graciosos... jajaja

Axel: no les hagan caso...  todas esas cosas que dijo mi hermano no hay aquí.

Los 4: Ah no!!!??? (con tono sé sorpresa y ala ves decepcionados)

Axel: no

Sakura: entonces de que son todos estos libros?

Axel: unos relatan la creación de todo lo que conocemos, otros de cómo fuimos creados y para que... otros de los pilares, nuestra historia, y secretos del universo... así como de nuestros poderes y de lo que podemos hacer, y muchos otros son de conjuros, hechizos, soluciones a diversos males y oraciones para diversas cosas.

Eriol: y solo ustedes pueden llevar acabo esos conjuros?

Axel: los conjuros, hechizos, soluciones y poderes los pueden realizar todo aquel que sean un Ángel Eterno, sin embargo unos que otros también pueden ser elaborados por personas humanas que tengan poderes mágicos como ustedes...

No termina ya que Yue prosigue 

Yue: mas las oraciones solo pueden ser pronunciados por las doncellas

Sakura: por que las raciones solo pueden ser pronunciadas por las doncellas?

Jazhell: por que ellas fueron creadas de la forma más pura, lo cual es esencial para que las oraciones sean efectivas, ya que si no imagínate que pasaría si unas personas de sentimientos impuros llegaran a recitar esas oraciones...

Shaoran: que sucedería?

Jazhell: la verdad no pasaría nada 

Exclama mientras se cruza de brazos lo cual hizo que todos los presentes se fueran de espaldas a excepción de Axel y Yue.

Touya: entonces por que lo dices como si fueran tan malo. (en tono molesto)

Axel: es malo si no estuviera ninguna doncella presente.

Tomoyo: se puede saber por que?

Axel: pues... solo imagínate que hubiera una crisis en donde la vida de las personas y seres vivos de todo universo corriera peligro, y todos los métodos por salvarlos hubieran fracasado... 

Yue: hay la única esperanza seria que una doncella recitara unas de las oraciones

Jazhell: exacto!!

Touya: pero las oraciones para que sean eficaces tienen que ser recitadas por una de las doncellas que poseen sentimientos puros, los cuales son de suma importancia para que la oración sea activada junto con la luz de la esperanza que yace mezclada con su vida.

Nakuru: Cómo sabes eso Touya?

Touya: simple... aquí lo dice en este libro que esta en la repisa

Eriol: pero eso significa que la mujer tendría que dar su vida... no es así?

Axel solo asiente con la cabeza como respuesta al joven de cabellos azulados

Shaoran: pero por que?

Jazhell: las doncellas fueron creadas para ese fin... además de mantener el equilibrio en la vida.

Sakura: pero eso cruel... ya que eso significa que ellas tienen que renunciar a todo para cumplir su destino...

Axel: Sé que se oye cruel... sin embargo solo hay una persona capaz de hacer ese acto de sacrificio.

Shaoran: supongo que se refieren ala emperatriz

Jazhell: una de las personas es ella... pero no-solo ella

Spinel: Quién mas?

Jazhell: puedes leer un poco mas abajo por favor..

Touya: este tipo de actos es solo hechos por las rosas de cristal quienes tienes los sentimientos más puros que cualquier otro tipo de doncella.

Eriol: ya entiendo...

Y mientras seguía la platica nadie se percato que Keroberus se acerco a un libro blanco con marcos dorados el cual yacía abierto, por lo que se podían ver unas letras doradas.

Kero: no entiendo este libro, solo dice..

Todos al escuchar a Keroberus hablar voltearon a verlo, sin embargo la expresión de Axel cambio radicalmente al ver que tipo de libro se refería el león halado.

Kero: niños de mundo no hay que temer que los tres ángeles del sueno pronto han de aparecer... desde lo más profundo del mar azul saldrá Crishell, quien cuidara los más bellos sueños que pronto has de tener, mientras que por cielo Alisha vendrá como una bella mariposa quien te dará los sueños que desees tener, mientras que juegas con el niño eterno quien te llevara a volar por el país de los sueños.

Axel: NOOOOO!!!!

Grita el joven, sin embargo es demasiado tarde por que lo hecho; Hecho esta y las consecuencias no tardaron en presentarse, por lo que de la nada aparecieron dos unicornios blancos, uno de cabellos azulados y de cuerno de cristal, así mismo de ojos azules como el mar, con un par de alas de pez, mientras que su compañera tiene alas de mariposa y cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color.

Axel: demasiado tarde!!!

Exclama al ver que su hermano se trasformo en un unicornio de blancas alas de Pegaso con un cuerno dorado en su frente, si mimos de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, sin embargo por parte de los chicos, Kero, Spinel y Nakuru, se había convertido en pequeños de 5 anos.

Sakura: que les paso?

Cuestiona mientras mira a los infantes.

Axel: tu león leyó en voz alta el libro de los niños, por lo que invoco a los tres ángeles de los niños, convirtiéndose así en niños también.

Shaoran: pero son unicornios?? 

En eso una voz se escucha provenir del unicornio de alas de mariposa.

Alisha: este es el aspecto que tomamos con los niños, para estar con ellos y cuidarlos al mismo tiempo en sus sueños.

Contesta mientras se trasforma en una mujer de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros así como de tez blanca como la nieve y en su espalda surgen un par de alas de mariposa.

Sakura: Quién eres tu?

Alisha: mi nombre es Alisha y el de el es.. Crishell

Comenta mientras señala al otro unicornio que se trasforma en un joven alto como Touya, mas su vestimenta es toda blanca, muy sencilla y de cabellos azulados. Mas no pronuncia ninguna palabra.

Jazhell: no se preocupen así es el de callado.

Exclama Jazhell mientras regresa a su forma original.

Eriol: y que pasara ahora?

Ante esta pregunta Jazhell y Alisha se miran maliciosamente, como si tramaran algo.

Touya: esto no me gusta nada...

Alisha: tu Touya solo preocúpate por aprender los más posible estos días!!

Comenta la joven, antes de empezar a expandir unos polvos junto con Jazhell lo cual convierte a todos en niños de 6 anos. Por lo que inmediatamente los demás se trasforman nuevamente en unicornios para después ser montados por los niños y salir volando por la ventana.

Axel: lo hicieron nuevamente!

Mientras se pone su mano en la cara.

Touya: a donde fueron?

Axel: conozco a mi hermano... y ara travesuras con ellos

Yue: será mejor ir tras ellos.

Axel: tiene razón... o sino ahora sí Ledblack nos asesinara.

De este modo los tres salen volando tras el grupo de niños quienes de inmediato fueron ala cocina, en donde devoraron cada postre y dulce que se encontraban a su alcance.

Spinel: quiero mas dulce!!... mas dulce!!

Eriol: jajaja... Spinel esta borracho!!

Exclama el niño al ver como la pequeña pantera revolotea por toda la cocina pidiendo mas dulces.

Shaoran: Eriol!!!

Eriol: Sí?

Contesta ante el llamado de su amigo el cual no era otro para aventarle un pedazo de pastel en la cara.

Tomoyo y Sakura: jajaja

Eriol: eso no fue justo... yo no estaba preparado.

Shaoran: jajaja.. Para mí si lo fue.. jaja

Mas en ese momento Eriol utiliza su magia para lanzarle a cada uno un pastel y de este modo quedar igual.

Todos: jajaja

En eso llegan Axel, Touya y Yue, quienes son recibidos de la misma manera.

Todos los niños: jajaja!!

Axel: esto se ha vuelto muy peligroso.

Comenta mientras se quita el pastel de la cara, al igual que los demás.

Yue: será mejor atraparlos antes que causen mas líos.

Touya: Él tiene razón.

De este modo comienza la persecución, el cual a primera instancia es en la cocina, en donde queda toda manchada de comida mas no logran pescar a nadie ya que Spinel al traer mucha energía sale volando a través de una venta la cual rompe al atravesarla, dándole así a los demás una salida de escape. Dejando a sí a tres ángeles cubiertos de betún y pastel de pies a cabeza.

Touya: Hay una forma de invertir esto? (pregunta mientras se quita pedazos de comida de la cabeza)

Axel: mm.. No la sé.. el único que la sabe es el Sr. Ledblack

Touya: entonces será mejor ir por él para arreglar este lió

Axel: estas loco... nos asesinaría!!.. Verdad Yue?

Yue: a ustedes por ser sus sobrinos.. Quizás.. Pero a nosotros..

Se queda pensando un momento, recordando todas las travesuras que hizo con sus compañeros, las cuales siempre termino con castigos por parte de superior, sin embargo si se ponía a meditar, ala larga fue bueno ya que se convirtieron en los mejores, mas debía admitir que no le gustaba cuando los castigaban.

Yue: mmm... mejor vamos por ellos antes de que las cosas empeoren

De este modo los tres salen en busca de los niños quienes ya habían comenzado a hacer de las suyas, ya que varios animales que se encontraban dentro del palacio los habían vestido con diferentes ropas.

Touya: dime que los animales de aquí no usan ropas!!

Axel: por que lo dices?

Touya: por eso...

Señala al lugar en donde se podían ver a los diferentes animales tratándose de quitarse la ropas.

Axel: será mejor bajar a ayudarlos

Touya: si

De este modo los tres bajan y les quitan las ropas a todos los animales quienes se sienten libres después de haber usado esas ropas, mas cuando todo parecía estar tranquilo, varias luces comienzan a verse en el aire.

Axel: ese es Jazhell!

Yue: entonces que esperamos.

Así los tres reinician el vuelo hasta llegar a un claro en donde había muchos cohetes, los cuales Jazhell estaba a punto de lanza al mismo tiempo.

Touya: ese niño es un demente.

Jazhell: a quien le llamas demente??

Exclama en pequeño Jazhell quien había dejado de ser un unicornio para estar ahora como un niño de 7 anos el cual yacía muy molesto por lo que saca su espada la cual apunta en dirección a Touya.

Touya: quieres pelear??... bien..

Expresa mientras saca su espada, mas en ese momento Yue le detiene.

Yue: a pesar que esta en su forma de niño el es muy hábil con la espada y puede convocar magia si el lo desea.

Touya: no te preocupes...

Al termino de estas palabras Jazhell ataca para sorpresa de Touya quien apenas le dio tiempo de eludirlo.

Touya: no lo sentí... (Se dice en su mente)

Jazhell: yo que tu hubiera escuchado a Yue

Touya: el hubiera no existe.

Jazhell: es cierto... solo existe lo inevitable...

De este modo empieza la pelea entre los dos, entre tanto los niños estaban muy emocionados mirando la pelea como si fuera un espectáculo.

Nakuru: Jazhell!!!... tu puedes 

Grita la niña quien brincaba por todos lados tratando de darle porras a su amigo halado, sin embargo nadie imagino que alguien se molestaría por el comentario.

Alisha: tu que relación tienes con Jazhell? (con cara de poco amigos)

Nakuru: no entiendo??

Pregunta la niña un poco confundida.

Alisha: si que relación tienes con mi novio?

Nakuru: novio?

Alisha: claro mi novio!!!

Nakuru: tu novio?

Alisha : que no piensas responderme?

Nakuru: yo?

Alisha: ni modo que las otras mocosas!!!

Nakuru: he?

Cuestiona la pequeña, lo cual hace perder la paciencia a Alisha quien esta apunto de estañar lo cual todos notan, mas Jazhell quien en ese momento deja de pelear, por lo que inesperadamente recibe un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Touya quien lo manda al suelo. Lugar de donde ve como Alisha esta apunto de gritar su nombre.

Jazhell: espera!! Espera!!!... no es lo que piensas

Exclama mientras separa  y corre a donde esta la niña, mientras se trasforma en un joven.

Jazhell: Alisha!!!... no es lo que tu te imaginas!!!... Alisha!!!

Pero para la mala suerte de Jazhell, Nakuru regresa ala normalidad por extrañas razones por lo que al ver a Jazhell lo abraza como es su costumbre.

Nakuru: JAZHELL!!!!

Exclama mientras lo abraza como lo hacia con Touya, lo cual hacer derramar la ultima gota de Alisha quien termina por explorar.

Alisha: Jazhell!!!.... ERES UN TONTO!!!!!

Grita mientras lanza una ráfaga de fuego la cual el joven de cabellos rubios elude a pesar de la carga que llevaba, mas nadie imagino que eso encendería los cohetes, por lo que la primera reacción de Yue, Axel y Touya fue tomar a todos los niños y tirarse al suelo para que nada malo les pasara. Así todos los cohetes fueron disparados dejando a un Jazhell y a Nakuru cubiertos de negro, y cuando todos pensaron que se había calmado, Alisha, aparece ya como una joven atrás de Jazhell con una aura roja que la cubría por completo.

Alisha: JAZHELL!!!

Dice en tono molesto mientras aparece atrás del joven quien se trataba de despegar de Nakuru.

Jazhell: este... este... MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fue lo ultimo que grito antes de salir volando con Nakuru quien se encontraba bien pescada del cuello de Jazhell, mientras Alisha va tras de ellos aventándoles ráfagas de fuego, así como dagas de hielo. Dejando a si a grupo de niños con tres adultos a quienes les salieron gotas en las cabeza mientras veían como Alisha los correteaba.

Touya: que fue lo que paso?

Cuestiona mientras trata de razonar lo sucedido.

Axel: nada fuera de los común... solo son los celos de Alisha.

Yue: pero quien hizo crecer a Nakuru?

En eso se escucha una voz varonil detrás de ellos.

Voz: yo fui!

Contesta la voz, la cual es reconocida de inmediato por Yue y Axel quienes dudan por un momento en voltear, mas Touya quien fue el primero en mirar al un señor de traje oscuro quien se parecía mucho a Jazhell, pero mas maduro y de cabello corto.

Axel: Ledblack!

Exclama al ver que se trata de su superior.

Ledblack: hace mucho que no te veía Yue... mm.. Para ser mas exacto desde el día que dejaste este lugar.

Yue: fue usted quien regreso a Nakuru a su normalidad?

Ledblack: si, pero no se preocupen, no los castigare, además ya están grandes como para que los vuelva castigar como antes no lo creen??

Los cuestiona mientras regresa ala normalidad a los demás.

Sakura: que paso?

Ledblack: nada en especial, solo revivieron su infancia (contesta con una pequeña sonrisa)

Tomoyo: pero donde esta el joven Jazhell y Nakuru?

Ledblack: ellos.. Mm... yo diría que su peor castigo los persiguen. 

Nadie entiende esta respuesta por lo que el señor solo se queda sonriendo mientras ve a lo lejos imaginando como estará Jazhell, quien en ese momento no la estaba pasando bien debido a que tenia detrás de el a su novia furiosa y a Nakuru pegado a el. Por otro lado en el templo de las doncellas un unicornio de alas de pez aterriza en una de las terrazas, en donde recupera su forma humana para después entrar al cuarto en donde ve a una joven de largos cabellos castaños claros como la miel el cual llegaba hasta las rodillas, así también de tez blanca como la nieve y de ojos claros como el ámbar más puro, quien vestía un sencillo vestido largo de color celeste de mangas caídas y de escote, quien yacía dormida placidamente en la cama, mas se despierta al sentir la presencia del joven.

Joven: Crishell!!

Exclama la joven al ver al chico inclinarse y besarle su mano.

Joven: pese que habías desaparecido

Crishell: me fui lejos de la ciudad pero cuando sentí su presencia regrese tan pronto como pude para volverlos a ver.

Joven: Crishell... yo

Crishell: lo se, ya conocí al hombre a quien amas y se que el te cuidara como debe ser.

Ante este comentario la joven siente un gran alivio por lo que se levanta de la cama para así ambos dirigirse al balcón donde ambos se la pasan platicando hasta el anochecer.

Crishell: es hora de que me vaya

Joven: lo se, pero quiero que sepas que me dio mucho gusto volverte a ver y que siempre ocuparas un lugar especial en mi corazón (mientras abraza a su amigo)

Crishell: lo se, por que tu también ocupas un lugar especial en el mío, por eso te prometo que cuando nazca tu hija, juro cuidarla y protegerla aun a costa de mi vida.

Joven: pero como puedes decir eso, si ni siquiera se si podré estar a lado de Touya

Crishell: Lein.. Confía en mi, yo veré que eso sea posible, además siempre lo que digo se cumple y de tan seguro estoy que será mejor que me vaya antes que tu amado llegue.

Lein: esta bien...

Así los dos amigos se despiden, con una promesa hecha asegurándose de este modo de que en un futuro se volverán a ver, mas no paso mucho tiempo cuando Touya llego con mucho trabajo, ya que tubo que escalar la pared, debido a que no podía usar sus poderes por temor a que no fueran a detectar.

Lein: Touya!

Exclama en voz baja mientras corre a abrazar a su amado, quien le responde de la misma forma.

Touya: me has extrañado?

Lein: que pregunta es esa... pero dime que paso en el palacio?

Touya: por que preguntas? 

Lein: pues algo debió haber pasado, ya que desde aquí se pudo ver varios fuegos pirotécnicos, además de que Jazhell paso por aquí con Nakuru colgado de su cuello, mientras que Alisha corría detrás de ellos.

Touya: sabia que ese par solo causaría problemas.

Lein: entonces si paso algo..

Touya: pues si, lo que paso fue...

De este modo Touya comienza a contarle a Lein lo sucedido mientras que en otra habitación, se podía ver a dos amantes contemplando ala luna mientras yacían acostados, Meikyo recargada en el pecho de Yue (aun vestidos)

Yue: aun preocupada por lo que va a pasar?

Cuestiona el joven quien yacía acariciando los cabellos de su amada.

Meikyo: no lo se, me siento tranquila pero ala ves preocupada. (mientras toma la mano de Yue con la cual comienza a jugar)

Yue: ya veo.

Meikyo: y tu?

Yue: pase lo que pase, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado de una forma u otra.

Meikyo: lo se.

De este modo el chico comienza a besarle el cuello mientras que con sus brazos la acerca mas a el.

Meikyo: será correcto hacer esto?

Yue: si no lo deseas me detendré.

Meikyo: no es eso, pero si llega alguien? 

Yue: Quién llegara a estas horas de la noche? 

Meikyo: no lo se, quizás Lein

Yue: Touya esta con ella en estos momentos, así que no creo que venga en estos momentos

Le responde en un susurro mientras el joven percibe la suave fragancia de su compañera quien poco a poco va haciendo perder el poco control que le quedaba mas una sensación de dolor le hace regresar ala realidad, ya que se da cuenta que tenia una herida en su brazo lo cual preocupa a su amada.

Meikyo: que te paso?

Yue: fue un pequeño incidente en la tarde

Meikyo: seguro?

Yue: si

Responde mientras ve como la doncella pone sus manos en la herida la cual al contacto esta se cura sin dejar rastro de su existencia.

Yue: gracias..

Dice mientras la mira a los ojos; esos ojos en los que parece hundirse, hasta olvidarse de si mismo. De este modo la pareja pasa la noche platicando de las cosas sucedidas ese día y las esperanzas que tiene en futuro, teniendo como cómplice ala luna quien guarda los secretos de los amantes......

CONTINUARA......

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 10, se que tarde mucho en subir este capitulo pero créanme el estudiar lenguas, no es tan fácil como muchos piensan, mas por que en este mes me toco un maestro de Inglaterra, pero no piensen que es como Eriol, ya que es muy opuesto, en fin, espero que les guste este capitulo, así como también dejen reviews.....a por cierto ya casi se termina esta historia, por lo que les agradecería que me enviaran comentarios de cómo les gustaría que terminara ese fic.

En fin sin mas por el momento los dejo.


	11. El dia mas largo

ANGELES DE LA LUNA

CAPITULO 11: "El día mas largo" 

Así pasaron los días, en las mañanas Axel y Jazhell entrenaban a Touya, para su nueva vida de ángel eterno, mientras que Yue enseñaba cosas nuevas a Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran, para después en las tardes pasarlas tranquilamente dentro de los confines del palacio, mas cuando la noche llegaba los amantes se escabullían teniendo ala luna como su protectora para ver a sus amadas quienes esperaban con ansias a que el rey de los astros cayera para dar paso ala reina quien cada noche presenciaba las promesas de amor eterno entre las parejas. Mas el tiempo nadie lo detiene por lo que lo inevitable tuvo que llegar, con la llegada de la segunda luna llena. Ocasionando así conflicto dentro del palacio.

Touya: QUE????????????? ESTAS LOCO???

Grita Touya mientras recibe la desagradable noticia por parte de Axel.

Jazhell: cálmate Touya, es solo por un día y una noche.

Touya: pero como quieres que me calme, si me estas pidiendo no ver a Lein por un día y una noche entera, eso es una eternidad sabes!!???

Jazhell: lo se pero Adnira ira a hablar con los ancianos, para ver que pasara con su futuro, por lo que en ese transcurso todos tienen que prevalecer bajos las ordenes para no hacerlos enojar.

Touya: ME QUIEREN MATAR VERDAD???

Así la discusión entre Jazhell y Touya continua mientras los demás los miran desde lejos ya que los gritos se podían escuchar muy bien en donde estaban y así no correrían riesgo de quedarse sordos.

Sakura: nunca pensé que mi hermano se pondría así.

Shaoran: yo si... y lo creo capaz de todo. (recordando por todas las cosas que lo hizo pasar cuando aun no lo aceptaba como novio de Sakura)

Tomoyo: bueno pero eso es lo que hace el amor... no? 

Eriol: en eso estoy de acuerdo.

Shaoran: mm... 

Tomoyo: pero por lo que veo a Yue no le afecta mucho las circunstancias.

Comenta mientras ve al joven halado quien tiene la vista perdida en el horizonte. Mas la voz de Axel se escucha detrás de ellos.

Jazhell: en eso estas equivocada Tomoyo.

Eriol: el tiene razón.

Sakura: enserio?

 Axel: si, Yue esta mas impaciente de lo que puedes ver, pero como es su naturaleza no lo demuestra ante los demás.

Eriol: solo lo demostrara ante Meikyo.

Axel: así es.

Sakura: ya veo.

En eso Jazhell llega con ellos.

Axel: que paso?

Jazhell: nada!!... ya comprendió que no podrá verla esta noche.

Axel: enserio?

Le cuestiona un poco incrédulo de lo sucedido

Jazhell: si, aun que estará indispuesto hasta mañana!

 Todos: HASTA MANANA??

Jazhell: Sí, hasta mañana!

Axel: pues que le hiciste?

Jazhell: pues... solo le di a tomar un poco de agua con purgante!!!

Todos: QUE????????

Axel: ESTAS LOCO??

Jazhell: no por que?... así no saldrá en todo el día y la noche y de paso se le limpiara él estomago. ^_^

Responde Jazhell con su típica voz de niño bueno que no hace nada. Mientras que en ese momento se escucha el sonido del baño, lo cual deja perplejos a todos.

Eriol: bueno ahora solo falta esperar

Shaoran: tienes razón

Entre tanto en otro lugar entre la existencia y la no-existencia yacía Adnira enfrente de un comité de varias personas mayores.

Adnira: esa es la situación actual.

Anciano1: ya entendemos... sin embargo hemos visto que las cosas no han mejorado, a pesar de todos los intentos que hemos hecho para salvar a los de su especie.

Adnira: lo sé, sin embargo nuestra gente sigue desgastándose como la roca que es golpeada por el mar... mas he visto que hay una luz de esperanza que puede hacer que resurja nuestra estirpe

Anciana 2: eso es cierto?

Adnira: si, solo que esta pequeña semilla solo podrá germinar lejos de nuestras tierras, donde no sea contaminada por los conflictos que hay en estos momentos, y los futuros que puedan haber.

Anciano3: estas tratando de decir que crezca fuera de las normas y de nuestra vigilancia?

Adnira: esta pequeña luz tiene que ser libre para que pueda ser  mas fuerte de la que hay horita, sin embargo no estaría sola ya que una doncella estaría con ella y dos guardianes, además de cuatro personas que poseen almas con resplandores.

Anciana4: pero ella esta conciente de que a pesar de que cambien los caminos lo inevitable siempre llegara de una forma u otra?

Adnira: Sí ella esta conciente de eso, y ella a dicho que jamás en su vida huiría a sus deberes como rosa de cristal.

Anciano 5: entendemos, sin embargo hay que tomar en cuenta otros aspectos.

Anciana 2: por ejemplo cuando el pueblo dejara de existir, la nueva extirpe tendría que regresar, para que reconocieran lo que son.

Anciano1: eso y que al menos sobreviva alguno de la antigua extirpe para que los buscara cuando fuera necesario.

Adnira: de eso estoy consciente.

Así la junta de la emperatriz continua, mientras que en Eternia las cosas parecían ir bien acepción del pobre de Touya quien se la pasaba mas tiempo en el baño que en otro lado.

Sakura: pobre de mi hermano!!

Shaoran: aun que me duela admitirlo pero esta ves si me da lastima el pobre!!

Exclama mientras los dos yacen sentados en un sillón.

Touya: YA TE ESCUCHE MOCOSO!!!... DEJA QUE ME LEVANTE Y VERAS COMO TE VA!!!

Grita Touya mientras corre al baño.

Shaoran: rectifico lo dicho

En eso pasa Eriol y Tomoyo con una cesta.

Sakura: a donde van?

Tomoyo: iremos a un picnic.

Eriol: gustan ir?

Sakura: s...

No logra contestar ya que Li se le adelanta.

Shaoran: no gracias nosotros los esperamos, pero vayan ustedes y diviértanse.

Eriol: eso haremos.

Tomoyo: en ese caso nos retiramos.

Así la joven pareja sé va, dejando a Shaoran quien es observado por Sakura con cara de interrogación.

Sakura: por que hiciste eso?

Shaoran: hay Sakura!!... deplano que eres muy despistada!

Exclama mientras la abraza y la hace recargarse en él.

Sakura: por que dices eso?

Shaoran: acaso no te has dado cuenta del interés que tiene Eriol sobre Tomoyo?

Le cuestiona con voz picarona.

Sakura: eso es cierto?!!

Shaoran le responde con un movimiento de cabeza

Sakura: esa es una buena noticia.

Shaoran: vaya que lo es... (se queda callado por un momento para después proseguir) sabes Sakura... si estuviera en el lugar de tu hermano... creo que yo si me volvería loco o peor que tu hermano.

Sakura: por que lo dices?

Shaoran: es que veo por lo que pasa tu hermano y Yue... y la verdad jamás quisiera tener que pasar por lo mismo. (mientras la abraza)

Sakura: Shaoran... 

Susurra la joven mientras responde el abrazo, mientras que en otra habitación se encuentra un joven de cabellos plateados quien mira en dirección a donde se localiza el templo de las doncellas mientras que sus pensamientos vagan:

Yue: _Es por ti que soy lo que soy... Es por ti que rozo la locura cuando estoy a tu lado... Es por ti que soy el un rayo de luna que se escapa en las noches para colarme en tu ventana para decirte que tus labios son de seda y tus dientes del color de la luna llena y  tu risa es la sangre que corre por mis venas, mientras que tus besos son llamas que queman mi alma._

Se decía a sí mismo mientras pensaba en su amada, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su amigo que entro ala habitación para ir directo al baño mientras renegaba de Jazhell quien le había hecho tomar el purgante.

Touya: YA ME LAS PAGARA ESE NINO O LO QUE SEA...  YA VERA CUANDO ME MEJORE!!!

Grita mientras entra al baño para después azotar la puerta detrás de el, de este modo paso la tarde y después la noche para dar paso al día siguiente.

Yue: Cómo te sientes?

Le cuestiona a su compañero que yace sentado ala orilla de la cama.

Touya: bien, aun que espero que el día de hoy no tenga que visitar el baño, aun que conozco a una persona que lo hará.

Yue: ya perdónalo, recuerda que fue por tu bien.

Touya: mm

En eso el aspecto de Yue cambia a uno serio, lo cual extraña a Touya

Touya: sucede algo?

Yue: no sientes que algo anda mal?

Touya: pues a decir verdad, el palacio esta mas callado que de costumbre.

En eso la puerta se abre para dar paso a la emperatriz quien es seguida por Meikyo, Lein, Axel y Jazhell. Por lo que de inmediato ambos se levanta para dar una pequeña reverencia.

Adnira: no es necesario... 

Yue: puedo preguntarle como le fue con los ancianos?

Adnira: pronto lo sabrás, pero por el momento solo síganme, junto con los demás.

De esta forma todos siguen ala emperatriz por los grandes pasillos del palacio para después salir a los jardines los cuales atraviesan hasta llegar ala entrada de un bosque, en el cual se internan hasta estar enfrente de unas ruinas de lo que una ves fue un palacio de mármol, sin embargo una gran pared permanecía de pie, lugar donde yacían dos enormes puertas de plata las cuales se abrieron ante los presentes, para ser cerradas después de que ellos las atravesaran. Y poder estar así en un lugar muy sencillo pero con mucha elegancia de color blanco y al frente se podía ver un pasillo el cual al final del corredor yacía otra puerta.

Adnira: síganme!

Ante esta orden nadie replico por lo que la siguieron por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta en donde al cruzar las puertas se cierra automáticamente. Sin embargo no se podía ver nada ya que todo estaba oscuras, mas cuando la emperatriz aplaude una ves, el cuarto se llena de luz, para dejar ver un salón el cual se ve preparando para una ceremonia especial, en donde Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru, Spinel y Kero, estaban presentes, lo cual asombra a todos.

Meikyo: Majestad!!

Exclama sin poder dar crédito a lo que ve, ante lo cual la mujer responde con una sonrisa, mientras une las manos de los 4 jóvenes, para después proseguir.

Adnira: no dejare que la tragedia se repita dos veces...  además... nuestro pueblo yace en una crisis... y si ahí una esperanza que se puede salvar es mi obligación mantenerla no lo creen. ???

Lein: entonces usted???

Cuestiona ala emperatriz al no dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, sin embargo ella asiente con la cabeza.

Adnira: mis niñas... las más fuertes y bellas; ustedes han descubierto cosas que los demás no han comprendido... han sabido distinguir el sentimiento del deseo.. así como reconocer los sentimientos puros de los falsos... y de ellos hacer brillar la luz de la esperanza y vida, la cual no es carga de una sola persona... sino de dos

Touya: no entiendo..

Adnira: es de esperar ya que tu acabas de despertar hace poco...  pero confió de que Yue continué con tu educación y te entrene bien para la razón de tu existencia y tu misión.

Yue solo asiente con la cabeza. Por lo que la emperatriz prosigue.

Adnira: entonces comencemos..

Touya: comenzar????

Adnira: claro!!!!... con la unión de los cuatro...  no puedo dejar que dos guardianes estén con unas doncellas a las que no les hemos entregado.

De este modo la celebración comienza, la cual es guiada por la Emperatriz, quien con un lazo une a los jóvenes quienes se encuentran en el centro de la habitación, y al rededor sus seres queridos y amigos, quienes se sentían felices de que ellos pudieran salvarse del destino que tenia su pueblo, por lo que al terminar con la celebración, los lazos se había convertido en cuatro anillos; dos de oro y dos de plata, los de oro los portaba Touya y Lein; mientras que los de plata los portaba Yue y Meikyo.

Adnira: con esto vuestras vidas se encuentran unidas tanto en el cielo, como en la tierra e incluso ni el mismo infierno podrá separarlos!!!

Al termino de estas palabras se deja escuchar un gran bullicio alrededor mientras que todos de reunían en el centro para felicitarlos, en especial Sakura y compañía.

Sakura: Hermano!!!

Touya: Moustro!!!!

Sakura: no soy un Moustro!!!

Todos: jajajajaja

Touya: pues para mí siempre lo serás

Contesta mientras la abraza lleno de felicidad, entre tanto Eriol felicita a Yue.

Eriol: Yue.. lo has logrado

Yue: Sí

Eriol: esperaste por mucho tiempo, pero al fin tu mayor deseo fue logrado y con ello me as demostrado que hasta lo inevitable puede cambiar

Yue: es cierto

Axel: ahora tu junto con Meikyo son la nueva esperanza que tenemos.

Jazhell: es cierto, pero espero que pronto me hagan tíos los dos y cuando eso llegue a ocurrir me avises por que quiero conocerlos ok?

Ambos: JAZHELL!!!!

Jazhell: bueno ya dije

Pero cuando estaban a punto de asesinar a Jazhell, la conversación es interrumpida por la emperatriz

Adnira: es momento que regresen hijas mías a donde será su nuevo hogar!!!

Exclama mientras las abraza a cada una, sin embargo cuando suelta a Meikyo, ella misma se quita su tiara y se la coloca a Yue.

Adnira: cuídala... y cuida a los tuyos...  ya que desde hoy tu junto a ella.. Llevaran la carga de la nueva luz de vida y esperanza... con la cual nacerá una nueva estirpe..

Yue: lo are... lo juro

Adnira: así te pido que eduques y enseñes lo que sabes a tu nuevo compañero y hermano, con el cual entre los dos darán nuevos frutos a un nuevo futuro.

Yue asiente nuevamente con la cabeza, mientras que Adnira se dirige a Touya.

Adnira: Touya, confió en voz que sabrás cuidar a este botón que te he entregado... así como también aprende y empápate de conocimientos para que junto a tu hermano Yue sepan guiar al nuevo pueblo que esta por nacer.

Aconseja mientras pone su mano en el hombro de Touya quien le responde, tomando la mano de la Emperatriz la cual besa delicadamente. Para después soltarla ya que es en ese preciso momento cuando Adnira abre nuevamente el portal que conecta al mundo mortal

Adnira: es hora de que se vallan... 

Con esto todos los presentes se retiran atravesando el portal, dejando a un pueblo que delira antes de morir.

Ledblack: estas consiente de lo que acabas de hacer?... doncella de las aguas

Adnira: Sí.. ahora ahí una esperanza de que nuestra especie viva y que la esperanza prevalezca

Ledblack: entonces sabes lo que va suceder ahora?

Adnira: el destino de nuestro pueblo esta escrito, sin embargo el de ellos no lo esta, por lo que tienen la libertad de escribirlo como más lo deseen.

Ledblack: entonces que falta por hacer?

Adnira: nada viejo amigo... nada... solo esperar lo inevitable

Ledblack: en eso estoy de acuerdo con tigo... nada es coincidencia.. solo es lo inevitable

Adnira: es cierto... bueno es hora de irnos... nuestra labor aquí ha terminado... y quizás este templo no sea pisado nuevamente hasta que la nueva estirpe resurja.

Ledblack: quizás.. quizás

Así se pueden ver a las dos siluetas desaparecer entre las sombras: entre tanto en Tokio nuestros amigos se encuentran en la torre de Tokio, mientras que luna alumbra en la oscuridad de la noche (ya que para cuando regresan ya es de noche)

Eriol: mi misión aquí ya termino... he cumplido mi promesa que hice contigo Yue

Yue: te lo agradezco mago Clow

Eriol: no fue nada, gracias a vos que me ayudaste en todos mis proyectos desde mi vida pasada, hasta ahora.

Responde con su  típica sonrisa tranquila.

Nakuru: vaya Yue jamás pensé que tu serias un ángel eterno

Spinel: es cierto, a pesar que leíamos de ellos en los libros de clow, jamás pensamos que encontraríamos a uno y mucho menos que hubiera uno cercas de nosotros.

Nakuru: sin embargo es una lastima que Touya también lo sea, ya que ahora si esta prohíbo para mí. (en tono de tristeza) Al igual que Jazhell (ante este ultimo se suelta llorando)

Lein: pero ahí muchos hombres mas...

Lein no termina ya que Nakuru le interrumpe.

Nakuru: ES CIERTO AHY MUCHOS MAS Y NO DESCANSARE HASTA ENCONTRA A UN ANGEL PARA MI SOLITA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  SI UNO PODRIA SER AXEL!!!!

Spinel: pero si a el dejaste todos los datos tuyos!!!!

Exclama mientras a todos los presentes le sale una gota en la frente por el extraño comentario del ser mágico.

Eriol: bueno es hora de retirarnos!

Sakura: Té iras ahora mismo a Inglaterra?

Eriol: no, Sakura, me quedare un tiempo ya que ahí ciertos asuntos que no he terminado.

Comenta mientras ve de reojo a Tomoyo quien estaba con sus guardianes en ese momento. Sin embargo Sakura no logra comprender esto ultimo

Sakura: entonces que tal si te reúnes con nosotros en la casa de Tomoyo, ya que todos pasaremos la noche ahí.

Eriol: seria un placer.

Sakura: entonces todo esta dicho!!!....(en eso se voltea a ver a Tomoyo)... Tomoyo nos vamos?

Tomoyo asiente con la cabeza, sin embargo esto desconcierta un poco a Touya.

Touya: Cómo que todos pasaran la noche en la casa de Tomoyo?

Sakura: si hermano... te veré mañana!!

Exclama mientras se sube en Kero junto con Shaoran

Touya: pero.....

No logra terminar ya que Lein le tapa la boca con la mano y responde por el.

Lein: que les vaya bien y que se diviertan!!!!

Exclama mientras los ven partir.

Touya: lo hiciste a propósito.

Refunfuña en tono molesto. Ante lo cual Lein responde con una sonrisa.

Yue: será mejor irnos.

Meikyo: Él tiene razón, los veremos mañana en el festival.

Lein: Sí

De este modo las parejas se separan y se dirigen a sus respectivas casa.

Touya: siempre eres cómplice de mi hermana  (reclama molesto)

Lein: no te enojes, además tu hermana sabe lo que hace. Además tienes que aceptar al pobre muchacho ya que será tu futuro cunado.

Touya: ¡JAMAS!

Exclama mientras habré la puerta de su casa para encontrarse con su Papa.

Fujikata: ¡Touya! Que bueno que llegan... ¿ donde esta Sakura?

Touya: ella se quedara en la casa de Tomoyo.

Fujikata: ¿fueron a dejarla?

Lein: Sí señor.

Touya: ¿sucede algo malo papa?

Fujikata: no, solo que tendré que salir nuevamente, ya que al parecer cercas de nuestra expedición hicieron un gran hallazgo, por lo que me han pedido que me queme mas tiempo.

Touya: entiendo... viniste por mas ropa?

Fujikata: así es.

En eso se percata que Touya y Lein llevan un par de anillos de oro, por lo que se le queda mirando a Lein y a Touya.

Fujikata: ¿sucedió algo en mi ausencia?

Touya: este... pues.. (no sabia como decirle a su padre que había contraído nupcias en el cielo)

Lein: lo que quiere decir Touya es que el y yo somos novios y estamos comprometidos.

Fujikata: ¿es cierto Touya?

Touya: si, pero nos casaremos hasta que terminemos la carrera y tenga un trabajo.

Ante esta respuesta Fujikata se siente contento.

Fujikata: bien hijo, me alegro por ustedes y bienvenida a la familia Lein.

Lein: gracias

Fujikata: pero ¿Sakura lo sabe?

Touya: Sí

Fujikata: ¿qué dijo?

Lein: ella esta muy feliz

Fujikata: en ese caso ni hablar...   bueno será mejor irme si no quiero perder el tren de la noche.

Touya: ¿te llevo?

Fujikata: no es necesario, llame un taxi.

En eso el taxi llega.

Fujikata: bueno, nos vemos y cuiden de Sakura...  A y regresando hablaremos mas detenidamente... ¿ok?

Los dos jóvenes asienten con la cabeza, para después ver como se va el Taxi por las calles, hasta desaparecer y dejar a los jóvenes solos. Quienes se miraban a los ojos intensamente en un silencio el cual Lein rompió.

Lein: bueno... ¿Tienes hambre?

Ante esta pregunta Touya se va de espaldas ya que no-tenia pensado que le preguntara eso.

Touya: no me digas que tu ¿tienes hambre?

Lein: claro que si, desde en la mañana que salimos del templo, no hemos probado bocado 

Exclama mientras entra ala casa seguida de Touya.

Touya: bueno en eso tienes razón.

En eso él estomago de Touya gruñe.

Lein: ves tu también tienes hable... déjame preparar algo para comer.. ¿Ok?

Touya: yo te ayudo.

Así ambos jóvenes se dedican a preparar algo de comer, mientras en la casa de Yukito: Meikyo en su forma falsa se encontraba cambiándose por su camisón cuando alguien llama ala puerta.

Yukito: ¿puedo pasar?

Meikyo: Sí

Responde la joven mientras ve como entra Yukito cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Meikyo: ¿estas bien?

Cuestiona la chica un poco preocupada por la expresión de Yukito la cual mostraba algo de confuso.

Yukito: si, solo que aun me siento extraño al estar nuevamente unido a mi identidad falsa.

Meikyo: entiendo, pero tienes que comprender que hace mucho que tu te habías dividido en dos por lo tanto es lógico que te sientas así... ¿no crees?

Yukito: es cierto

Contesta mientras contempla ala joven que tiene enfrente.

Meikyo: ¿ahora que sucede?

Yukito: ¡nada solo que te ves hermosa!

Exclama mientras se acerca a ella y le abraza, en tanto Meikyo le quita los lentes a Yukito y los pone en su tocador para después rodearle su cuello con sus brazo para así poderle besar; Al principio fue un tierno beso el cual poco a poco fue cobrando intensidad,  mas en un momento tuvieron que alejarse por falta de aire.

 Yukito: te amo Meikyo... te amo mas que a mi propia vida.

Meikyo: lo sé... y tu sabes que yo te amo y que te pertenezco

Yukito: lo sé, ahora estamos unidos.

Meikyo: Sí aun que por las leyes de los humanos no.

Yukito: para eso tiene solución ¿no crees?

Responde con una tierna sonrisa.

Meikyo: es cierto.

Así nuevamente se vuelven a besar, mas en esta ocasión Yukito la carga y la recuesta en la cama sin romper el beso mientras comienza a llenarle de caricias, las cuales son respondidas por la joven. 

Yukito: Té... amo!

 Dice en susurro a su oído mientras comienza a besarle el cuello.

Meikyo: y yo a ti...

Responde mientras acaricia los cabellos y la espalda de su amante el cual se vuelve loco al sentir las manos de su amada sobre él; por lo que poco a poco se va deshaciendo de las ropas de los dos, hasta quedar en el suelo y encontrarse desnudos. Y de este modo continuar con la unificación para forma un solo ser; mas no eran los únicos que pasaban por esta situación ya que en la casa de Touya, los jóvenes amantes se encontraban la misma situación, de este modo siguieron toda la noche. Por lo que al día siguiente los 4 se despertaron ya tarde. Sin embargo Touya se despertó por el sonido del teléfono el cual tardo un poco en contestar.

Touya: ¿bueno? (aun dormido)

Sakura: ¿¡hermano!?

Touya: ¿qué sucede Sakura?

Sakura: necesitamos que vengas a la casa de Tomo lo mas pronto posible

Touya: se puede saber ¿para qué?

Sakura: No, solo tu ven... es una sorpresa... bueno.. adiós 

De esta forma ambos cuelgan, y Touya regresa ala habitación donde su mujer yacía esperándolo.

Lein: ¿Quién era?

Touya: era Sakura

Lein: ¿le sucedió algo?

Touya: no, solo dijo que fuéramos ala casa de Tomoyo, que nos tiene una sorpresa.

Lein: ya veo

Touya: ¿que horas son?

Lein: casi las 4

Touya: dormimos mucho

Lein: si, pero ten en cuenta lo que paso anoche.

Touya: je je je... es cierto… bueno iré a bañarme..

Lein: esta bien.

Entre tanto en la casa de Yukito, Meikyo se encontraba peinándose cuando entro Yukito poniéndose una camisa.

Meikyo: ¿qué llamaba?

Yukito: era Sakura, dice que vallamos a su casa por que nos tiene una sorpresa en la casa de Tomoyo

Meikyo: en ese caso será mejor irnos arreglados, para que de hay pasarnos al  festival.. ¿No crees?

Yukito: tienes razón.

De este modo todos se alistaron y se reunieron en la casa de Tomoyo.

Touya: y ¿cual es la sorpresa moustro?

Cuestiona el joven mientras entra al cuarto donde todos están reunidos, mas en eso se para en seco al escuchar una voz conocida.

Vos: vaya veo que te tienen que lavar la boca con jabón, si quieres yo te la lavo seria divertido o prefieres un purgante?

Al escuchar esta vos Touya voltea a una esquina de la habitación y me a Jazhell, Axel y Alisha.

Touya: ¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?

Jazhell: te dije hermano que se alegraría de vernos.

Exclama en tono sarcástico.

Yukito: ellos se quedaran con nosotros.

Touya: ¿a vivir?

Axel: si, preferimos estar con vosotros que en Eternia.

Alisha: además aya piensa que todos nosotros fuimos entregados a los ancianos...

Jazhell: y que ellos se encargaron de nosotros... en pocas palabras ya no existimos... je, je, je... ¿qué te parece? Ahora nos quedaremos con ustedes... a y una sorpresa mayor, estaremos en la misma universidad, claro que en diferente carrera, pero en la misma universidad... jejeje... esto será divertido!

Touya: ¿que hice para merecer esto?

Se cuestiona en voz baja que solo Lein pudo escuchar.

Lein: no es tan malo, cuando lo conoces.

Le responde de la misma forma, mas Nakuru interviene con  siempre.

Nakuru: en ese  caso ¿por que no vamos al festival de la universidad juntos?

Sakura: es buena idea... será divertido

Tomoyo: si aprovechando que todos tenemos a nuestras parejas

Alisha: pero Axel no tiene.

Nakuru: no hay problema, yo seré su pareja de ahora en delante!!!!

Exclama efusivamente mientras se le cuelga a Axel. Quien no parece tener cambio alguno.

Meikyo: entonces todo esta dicho... ¿ qué esperamos?

Tomoyo: llamare el carro para  irnos.

De este modo todos se alista para irse al festival y cuando ya están en le festival alas mujeres les dieron una rosa, mas la de Meikyo fue blanca, por lo que ella se le queda mirando pensativamente. Cosa que Yukito se percata.

Yukito: ¿sucede algo?

Meikyo: nada

De este modo todos disfrutan del festival ya que no solo celebraban la universidad, si no también la libertad de ellos... 

fin


End file.
